Try
by nmfrter
Summary: Suite à des évènements bouleversants, Caroline se retrouve dans le monde de FF7 sous le joug de Jenova. Entre deux mondes, elle devra faire de son mieux pour survivre, tout simplement. Attention, fic destinée à un public plus averti que l'habituel,merci
1. Introduction

_**Voici ma nouvelle fic de FF7! Hé oui, encore moi! Je vous averti, ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai mit cette fic avec un grade si haut, elle est très sombre et parle d'évènements très troublant, douloureux et difficiles pour certaines personnes. Les sujets du viol, de la manipulation, de la souffrance, de la tristesse et de la colère seront très présents, je vous prie de fermer immédiatement cette fic si cela est contre vos principes.**_

_**Merci de votre compréhension.**_

_**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy (Personnages, lieux, objets, et histoire) appartient à Square Soft, devenu Square Enix (Gentiment appelé BakEnix depuis quelque temps au japon depuis la sortie de FFXIII qui est un flop magistral, pour plus d'information, veuillez me contacter par pm et non par review pour ce sujet)**_

_**Caroline, sa famille adoptive, sa sœur et quelques futurs personnages présents m'appartiennent. Je serai heureuse de vous les prêter si vous me le demande, ce serait même un honneur.**_

**_Donc, bonne lecture._**

**_Try (Désolée si ce n'est pas centré Fanfiction bogue... comme d'habitude...)_**

* * *

- Arrête de vouloir gouverner ma vie, je n'en peux plus! Tu te fous toujours de moi et je dois toujours tout supporter! Arrête ça! J'en peux plus, fous moi la paix!

Une tornade de cheveux roux passa l'embrasure de la porte, voyant sa grande sœur parler ainsi à sa ''mère''. Les yeux pleins d'eau, elle se dirigea lentement vers la salle de bain et ferma la porte.

La jeune fille leva ses yeux verts vers le miroir.

Sa réflexion était petite, avec des cheveux roux bouclés, ses taches de rousseur et ses grands cernes si visibles sur sa peau blanche.

Une larme coula sur sa joue alors qu'elle détachait son regard de la glace pour faire couler de l'eau chaude dans le bain.

Elle enleva ses vêtements un par un. Troués pour la plupart, ils échouèrent dans la machine à laver.

On la vit fouiller un instant dans la poche de son jean percé et en sortir une sphère verte semblant faite de marbre.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers le bain à présent rempli, ferma les robinets puis se laissa glisser dans l'eau brulante, sa peau devenant d'un rouge cuisant.

- Pourquoi… pourquoi…

Elle serra fortement la sphère tiède contre elle, les larmes coulant de plus en plus.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant voir un homme grisonnant et bedonnant.

- Ah tu es là ma jolie.

Sans rien dire, elle tira les rideaux pour se cacher du regard pesant de l'homme… c'était sans compter leur habitude.

- Voyons ne te cache pas, je t'ai déjà vu comme ça.

Elle le vit fermer la porte doucement en vérifiant le couloir, puis sans gène, il fit ses besoins devant elle. Une fois fini, il poussa la chasse d'eau et détailla ensuite son corps.

- Ça pousse, tu dois être populaire à l'école…

Il s'approcha d'elle au point où elle pouvait sentir son haleine de tabac et de café.

- Laisse-moi, Marc.

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton.

L'homme se mit à ses côtés, la reluquant, puis il prit la serviette à main.

- Tu veux que je te lave comme quand tu étais gamine?

- Non… Je suis capable seule. Tu me mets mal à l'aise.

Marc sourit avant de plonger le tissu dans l'eau.

- Allez Caroline… Laisse-toi faire…

O.o.O

Malgré la douleur qui irradiait son bas-ventre, Caroline se dirigea péniblement vers sa chambre. Elle tenait fermement la pierre dans ses mains, ses yeux étaient embués de larmes.

*Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ça… Pourquoi cette famille d'accueil… Je les déteste…*

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, fixant le petit cadre posé sur le rebord de fenêtre.

Une femme brune et un homme roux se tenaient, enlacés sur un traineau, une petite fille à leurs côtés et un bébé sur les genoux de celle-ci.

Une fois enfouie sous les couvertures, elle laissa ses larmes couler enfin silencieusement. Sans un bruit, elle laissa sa peine et sa douleur couler hors d'elle.

Elle tenta de focaliser son esprit sur la seule chose qui la gardait saine d'esprit. La seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait se raccrocher pour ne pas sombrer.

Contre elle, se trouvait une des choses les plus belles de sa vie.

Pour elle, dans sa tête, cette boule était une matéria.

Une matéria de soin.

Elle l'avait trouvée, dans un magasin tout à un dollar. Elle avait pris ses quelques sous. Des sous qu'elle avait ramassés sur le sol au fil du temps, sa famille d'accueil ne voulant pas lui donner d'argent. Et finalement, elle l'avait achetée.

Final Fantasy VII. Le seul jeu vidéo auquel elle avait pu jouer dans sa vie.

Et même, c'était un secret. Elle ne savait pas qui le lui avait donné. Mais, un matin, elle s'était réveillé avec une vieille console Playstation 1 et le jeu. Elle avait joué quand sa famille d'accueil n'était pas là. Elle avait suivi l'histoire. Elle avait accompagné les personnages.

Après, au fil du temps. À chaque opus, elle s'arrangeait pour jouer chez des copains ou des amies. Elle avait pu voir le film, jouer l'opus de Zack Fair, celui de Vincent Valentine. Elle avait joué à Dissidia, un peu, juste pour voir l'histoire de Cloud.

Pour elle, ce monde était réel. Vivant.

Quand elle fermait les yeux, elle voyait les membres d'Avalanche parler autour d'un feu, un repas cuisant sur celui-ci.

Parfois, elle voyait les argentés tenter de survivre.

Au fond d'elle, elle se sentait plus proche de ce monde que du sien.

Si compliqué. Si dur.

Elle enviait souvent leur vie.

- Je donnerais tout pour être là-bas plutôt qu'ici.

*_Vraiment?_*

Trop endormie et trop fatiguée, elle ne réagit pas du tout à cette pensée et se laissa glisser dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

_**Pour les gens intéressés, mon nouveau forum de FF7 recherche des membres, le lien est dans mon profil!**_

_**Merci de votre lecture. **_

_**Et laissez la seule nourriture comestible pour une auteur, une review!**_


	2. Chapitre 1

**_Je voulais aussi dire un mot de remerciment pour ma nouvelle beta, Kaito_Wira, tu fais un souper boulot ma vieille._**

**_ Chapitre 1 _**

* * *

Se levant rapidement, Caroline attrapa ses vêtements et s'habilla. Habituée des réveils catastrophes, elle peigna négligemment ses cheveux et courut hors de sa chambre, attrapant au passage son sac d'école.

C'était sa dernière année au secondaire. Après, elle devrait arrêter les études et travailler.

Chose qui lui faisait peur. Elle n'avait pas peur du labeur, mais bien du fait que sa famille allait surement prendre tout l'argent, comme ils le faisaient avec sa sœur.

Elle attrapa in extremis l'autobus et s'installa près du chauffeur.

*_Alors, c'est comme ça…_*

Elle se tendit, se tournant pour voir qui lui avait parlé.

- Mais…

La jeune écolière ferma les yeux, frissonnant soudainement sans aucune raison. Après tout, il devait faire vingt degrés…

*Je deviens folle… il a réussi… j'entends des voix*

*_Non… Ne t'inquiète pas… Tu me connais bien. Tu n'as pas cette maladie à laquelle tu penses en ce moment. Je te parle réellement, ma fille._*

Caroline secoua la tête et remarqua qu'elle était rendue la dernière dans l'autobus, les autres étant débarqués.

Elle débarqua rapidement et ne voyant pas de surveillants, elle se dirigea vers la rivière près du boisé bordant son école.

Au pire, elle n'aurait qu'à écrire un faux mot d'excuse…

*Ma fille? Que… je ne comprends pas…!*

Un long moment se passa sans que rien ne se passe, sauf un début de mal de tête.

*_Je suis avec toi à présent. Je suis avec tous ceux qui croient en moi. Je pourrais te donner le pouvoir de faire ce que tu rêves de faire. À une condition. Faire ce que je te demande._*

*Qui êtes-vous?*

*_Tu me connais pourtant. Je suis ta nouvelle mère. La mère de ceux en qui tu crois si fort._*

Caroline se laissa tomber sur l'herbe, tout près de l'eau.

- Jenova…

*_Oui_*

Sans rien dire, Caro se laissa tomber sur le dos et regarda le ciel.

*La calamité des cieux. Jenova. Je suis folle… Maniaque. Détraquée. Voilà. Me reste plus qu'à me suicider. Marc a réussi. Il m'a brisée.*

*_Ma fille… Si tu fais ce que je te demande, tu te réveilleras auprès de mes autres enfants. Tes connaissances pourront leur être utiles…_*

La respiration de la jeune fille s'accéléra.

- Devenir… une fille de Jenova? Vivre… sur Gaia… Bien. J'accepte. Après tout, je n'ai plus rien à perdre… Si tout cela est vrai, au mieux je serai dans le monde de mes rêves. Au pire, je… disparaitrai simplement…

Ses yeux s'assombrirent de désespoir. Il était vrai qu'elle ne voyait pas d'autres alternatives.

Et… si elle était réellement folle… ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour… pour quoi?!

Se venger serait tellement bien. Faire souffrir les autres. Leur faire du mal. Quitter cet endroit en laissant sa marque.

*_Avec cette arme qui est dans le garage dans ta maison._*

- La carabine de chasse… Oui…

Elle remarqua à ce moment que la pluie tombait de plus en plus fort. Le ciel s'était obscurci sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte et un orage avait éclaté.

Sans se presser, la jeune fille se leva, toute trempée, ses vêtements collés contre son corps si minuscule.

- Je vais le faire.

O.o.O

L'arme entre les mains, elle ouvrit d'un coup de pied la porte du gymnase.

Les élèves présents couraient en rond pour un test physique.

Elle tira une fois vers le professeur qui fut touché au ventre. Les autres se figèrent pour la plupart, alors que les plus vifs se dirigeaient déjà vers des abris.

Caroline, les écouteurs dans les oreilles qui jouaient à fond « Those Who Will Fight Further », souriait doucement, détachée complètement des cris qui retentissaient.

*_Bien_*

Elle tira de nouveau vers une bande d'élèves. Puis une autre fois.

- Je vous déteste tous…

Elle se mit à chantonner la chanson en même temps qu'elle tirait sur les élèves enfermés. Elle était devant la seule sortie, l'autre étant bloquée par les réparations. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle avait choisi le gymnase.

Certains se précipitaient vers les salles de bains, mais elle ne leur laissait pas la chance d'y arriver.

Finalement, quand elle n'eut plus de munition, sauf une dernière, elle entendit de nouveau la voix de sa nouvelle mère.

*_Celle-ci est pour toi. Tu te réveilleras près de moi_.*

Hochant doucement la tête, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur et mit le canon dans sa bouche.

Elle sourit à la légère ironie de la musique. Le thème musical de Jenova jouait à présent.

Fermant les yeux, elle prit une longue inspiration et pressa la gâchette.

O.o.O

Morte…

Quand on est mort, tout est noir. Il y a en effet une lumière blanche qui semble nous attirer, mais elle comprit en fait qu'on s'en éloigne. C'était la lumière des vivants.

Elle ne se débattit pas. Elle n'avait plus mal. Seule la voix réconfortante qui enveloppait son esprit la soulageait.

Elle se sentit tirée vers une nouvelle lumière. Verte, cette fois.

Elle eut une légère pensée pour la rivière de la vie, mais cette pensée s'évanouit quand elle y plongea, toujours tirée par cette force invisible.

Soudain une nouvelle lumière blanche l'entoura et une sensation désagréable s'empara d'elle.

Elle se sentit coincée, quelque chose tentant de la repousser, mais la voix qui murmurait à son oreille sembla faire disparaître cette sensation. La jeune fille sentit son esprit poussé dans quelque chose. Elle ne se débattit même pas, totalement à la merci de la force qui la poussait.

Et… elle ouvrit les yeux.

Un liquide vert l'entourait.

De la Mako, sans aucun doute.

Complètement détachée, elle observa lentement ce qui l'entourait. Une salle grise, de nombreux ordinateurs et des scientifiques qui s'agglutinaient autour d'elle, semblant parler tous en même temps.

*_Tout ira bien. Tu es une élue. Tu es ma fille. Aide mes fils. Aide mon fils. Tu es une élue…*_

La voix continua de répéter ces paroles, pendant qu'elle posait son regard sur un scientifique en particulier.

Étrangement, la haine qu'elle ressentait envers lui avait disparu, laissant place à une sensation froide et blasée.

Elle tendit la main vers lui, très lentement, et plongea son regard dans le sien.

Caroline l'entendit ordonner aux autres d'ouvrir la cuve.

La Mako baissa autour d'elle puis le tube s'ouvrit.

- Enfin, mon précieux spécimen.

Elle tomba à genoux puis, incapable de rester ainsi, elle tomba de tout son long.

- Ramassez-la et emportez-la dans la salle de recherche. Immédiatement.

La jeune fille se laissa faire, son esprit s'embrumant de plus en plus.

*_Tu es une élue. Il prendra soin de toi. Je le contrôle après tout…_*

*Bien mère…*

* * *

_**Nighthawk, attend bientôt ce ne sera plus du réchauffé pour toi mon vieux... XD Très bien, je te prête Marc. Mais rend-le moi, son rôle n'est pas terminé...**_

_**dragonnedufantastique, c'est normal, c'était le prélude... Mes intro sont toujours courtes XD. **_

_**Tsukiyo, pas le choix, on recherche vraiment des membres... é.è enfin, contente que tu ais aimé.**_

_**Lunastrelle, trop tard... bien que je n'en parlerai surement pas dans cette fic, ses parents étaient deux adolescents qui ont oublié de se protéger. Elle était donc un accident. Sa mère, qui était pro-vie lui a donné naissance puis la mit en famille d'acceuil. Malheureusement la dpj n'a pas fait un très bon choix...**_

_**Ayuki, contente de voir que ça t'ais plu! Oui, cette fic sera sombre, avec ses moments de lumière, comme dans la vraie vie. Merci de ta review**_

_**Black cat, ouais, mais on a toujours les même idées é.è snif. Can i have your number? héhé. oh right... you have a ponny tail?**_

_**Yukira, en effet, ce genre de choses arrivent... J'ai eut beaucoup de misère à écrire l'intro dut à ce passage. Je me sens mal de parler de ça alors qu'il y a des gens qui en ont souffert. Mais je me dit que c'est un problème dnas notre société et que nous devons en parler... Merci.**_


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

* * *

Hojo se pencha sur elle, alors qu'elle était étendue sur une table froide.

- Eh bien, numéro 53, tu sembles être en bon état. Deux jours de plus et nous t'aurions laissée pourrir dans ta cuve. Le projet ferme ses portes, mais je ne laisserais pas un spécimen si intéressant ici…

Il lui souleva le bras, l'observant sans aucune gêne. Tout en se laissant faire, elle observa son entourage.

Des scientifiques parlaient entre eux sans qu'elle puisse entendre leurs paroles, Hojo qui l'observait sous toutes les coutures en marmonnant, le froid qui mordait sa peau.

- Assis toi.

Elle se redressa péniblement et plongea sn regard dans le sien.

Étrangement, son esprit semblait embrumé au point où elle se sentait détachée de tout ce qui lui arrivait. Ses gestes étaient maladroits, sa respiration, irrégulière. Comme si elle ne contrôlait plus son corps parfaitement.

Elle pencha la tête en expirant et remarqua que ses cheveux étaient argentés et plats.

*_C'est ton nouveau corps ma fille._*

Hojo la regardait toujours, un calepin à la main.

- J'ai… soif…

Inscrivant quelque chose sur le papier, Hojo fit un signe négligent aux observateurs qui désignèrent un des leurs pour lui porter un verre d'eau.

Elle le but sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

La jeune ressuscitée fixait toujours Hojo qui faisait de même.

*Mère… À quel moment sommes-nous? Que puis-je faire pour l'instant?*

- Apportez une dose du produit 3.F tout de suite et préparez la salle 392 pour elle.

*_Mon fils Sephiroth vient de mourir. Tu dois attendre son retour. Je vais devoir concentrer mon énergie à protéger son esprit de la rivière de la vie. Je te parlerai quand le moment sera venu. Obéis à cet humain, mais s'il te met en danger, quitte cet endroit_.*

Elle hocha doucement la tête, sous le regard inquisiteur d'Hojo qui s'approcha avec la seringue et chuchota.

- Je le ferai. Je suis là. Je le ferai.

Elle ferma les yeux quand elle sentit l'aiguille s'enfoncer dans sa chair et s'endormit.

O.o.O

Après une batterie de tests, Hojo se frotta les mains de satisfaction.

- Elle est réussie. Je n'avais pas confiance en ce projet, mais il semble que tout a fonctionné.

Étendue sur la table, Caroline dormait. Un peu plus grande, ses cheveux un peu plus longs, arrivant maintenant au milieu du dos, bien plats, reposaient comme une auréole autour de sa tête pour le moment…

- Emmenez-la dans sa nouvelle chambre et contactez le président.

O.o.O

- Activation du mode de combat.

Caroline leva la tête sans rien dire, posant ses yeux sur le monstre qui se matérialisait devant elle.

Une voix synthétique l'informa de ce qui se passait.

- Voici une imitation d'une invocation Bahamut. Le test est relativement nouveau : tentez de stopper l'invocation.

Sans bouger, elle observa la créature s'approcher d'elle pour lui donner un coup de patte.

Les observateurs gardèrent leur souffle quand ils la virent attraper la patte, sauter dessus, courir vers la tête du monstre et lui crever les yeux de deux coups de poing.

Les instruments s'affolèrent quelques instants quand Bahamut commença à charger MegaFlare mais ceux-ci stoppèrent immédiatement quand la jeune fille enfonça son bras dans l'orbite couverte de sang de l'invocation.

Alors que le monstre tombait au sol, la jeune fille sauta devant la sortie et attendit en silence qu'on la sorte de la salle.

Les soldats la tirèrent à l'extérieur où Hojo l'attendait.

- Façon radicale d'arrêter cette créature… Intéressant…

Il attendit quelques instants en pure perte.

Depuis son réveil, la jeune fille avait dit… l'équivalent de 10 phrases. Et ça faisait des mois…

Une secousse fit bouger le centre.

- Une explosion?!

Les lumières clignotèrent un instant puis se stabilisèrent.

- Il va bientôt revenir… Grand frère…

Hojo se tourna vers la voix cassée qui avait dit ces mots.

Caroline souriait doucement, le visage tourné vers le plafond, ses yeux fermés.

- Enfin…

Hojo s'empressa d'écrire dans son calepin et la pressa de questions, mais elle resta silencieuse de nouveau.

Rapidement, la nouvelle de l'explosion du réacteur fit le tour du centre.

O.o.O

- Monsieur le président…

Hojo se tenait devant l'homme bedonnant, flanqué de Scarlet et Heidegger.

- Hojo… Il semble que tu ais continué le projet J sans mon accord…

Le scientifique sourit.

- En effet. Mais je vous en ai informé hier, car il semble bien que nous ayons réussi. Elle est moins forte que Sephiroth, mais je dois bien admettre que sa force dépasse celle des Soldier 1re classe en ce moment.

Le président fronça les sourcils en fixant Hojo.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un autre accident Nibelheim.

Hojo repoussa la remarque d'un geste impatient de la main.

- Ce projet-ci ne semble pas avoir aucune volonté autre que de nous obéir, ce qui est à notre avantage. Et avec Avalanche…

Le président se tourna vers ses deux conseillers.

- Très bien. Qu'elle intègre le Soldier. Je veux des résultats. Sortez maintenant.

O.o.O

Devant son assiette de nourriture, Caroline piochait de temps à autre dans ses patates.

Le bruit de la cafétéria l'insupportait au plus haut point, mais son visage resta fermé et neutre.

Quelques Soldier virent s'asseoir à ses côtés, pour connaître leur nouveau membre si secret. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à la légende… Sephiroth. Certains pensaient même qu'elle était sa fille.

Foutaises, puisque le général l'aurait engendré en étant gamin…

- Hé, gamine, fais-nous de la place.

Un soldat poussa le cabaret de la jeune fille, au point que celui-ci tomba au sol, éclaboussant le dallage de nourriture.

*Mère. Si je ne peux pas le tuer, dit quelque chose…*

Puis, voyant qu'il n'y avait pas réponse, elle attrapa la main de l'homme qui l'avait agrippée vu qu'elle ne bougeait pas.

D'un seul mouvement, elle fit tourner le bras du soldat au point où celui-ci se brisa et que l'os dépassa de la chair.

- Ne me touche plus jamais, aucun homme ne peut me toucher, autre que mes frères.

Elle posa son regard sur la salle bondée qui la fixait.

- Je tuerai tous ceux qui me toucheront. Je tuerai tous ceux qui y penseront simplement. Ne me parlez pas.

Elle tourna encore un peu plus le bras de l'homme qui hurla de plus belle puis le relâcha en quittant la salle.

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la salle d'entrainement pour se calmer.

*Mère… faites vite, appelez-moi. Ils sont tellement insupportables… je veux vous aider… Vous m'avez aidée à me sortir de mon monde pathétique… Je veux voir… mes frères...*

Elle enclencha par elle-même les machines et les programmes, ayant vu tant de fois les scientifiques le faire et entra dans la salle.

Rapidement, avant que la simulation ne démarre, la jeune fille de 16 ans, ou plutôt 17 à présent, se dirigea vers le panneau des armes disponible et prit une épée banale. Rapidement le panneau disparut ainsi que la pièce qui devint Junon.

Sans un mot, elle se mit à courir vers le canon, y voyant des soldats Wutaiens.

* * *

_**Nighthawk, héhé, bien fait pour ta gueule! Et oui, il aura encore besoin de ses couilles, malheureusement, laisse-les en état. Et ramène-moi le en relativement bon état, il faut qu'il soit capable de faire ce qu'il a à faire!**_

_**Lunastrelle, seigneur que tu m'as fait flipper avec ton message! XD En effet, c'est très soudain, mais comme tu le disais, avec jenova...**_

_**Dragonnedufantastique, je sais pas si tu es sadique, mais très bien, la suite suivra bientôt, ne t'en fait pas!**_

_**Black cat, and today, do you have a ponny tail? Ouais, super mal encadré en plus! La preuve, regarde la débile devant toi! :3**_

_**Yukira, en effet, c'est un gros problème de société, même si la majorité des familles d'acceuil sont aimante, adorable et un réel soutient, autant certaines sont affreuses, de plus que la protection de la jeunesse change toujours les maison d'acceuil des gamins, les empechant d'être stable... Contente que ça semble te plaire!**_

_**drack, tu m'as suivit jusqu'ici? Awwwww... (Donne un gros calin) C'est très gentil! Roh, Sephy, laisse Drack tranquille! (Fait apparaitre un gros pouf) tient, pour le prochain chapitre!**_

_**Noemie-jade, union québecoise avec Black cat! mouhahahah ,nous allons dominer le monde! J'espère que je ne t'ai pas déprimé avec mon message sur ff13 ma pauvre é.è mais bon, je me sentait obligée de te le dire pour que tu ne te fasse pas de faux espoirs! Je suis heureuse de voir que tu aimes ce type de fic, alors qu'il est très différent de celui habituel et que je suis toujours inquiète de voir que je tente des nouveaux styles... enfin, merci!**_


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

* * *

Hojo, confortablement assis, regardait la jeune fille se battre contre les soldats. Il l'avait suivi après son éclat dans la cafétéria et l'avait vu manipuler les ordinateurs avec… une habitude stupéfiante. Pourtant, il en était certain, c'était la première fois que la jeune fille touchait aux instruments… Il y avait même veillé.

Du bout du doigt, il augmenta la force des ennemis et admira le spectacle.

Il avait lu les rapports des deux missions auxquelles elle avait participé. Il y avait quelques anomalies chez elle…

Pour le peu de mots qu'elle disait, il avait pu comprendre beaucoup par contre…

Quand un des soldats l'accompagnant lui avait demandé son nom, elle avait répondu Caroline… Pourtant, son nom était Mylène. Mais encore, ce point n'était pas si important.

Normalement, les expériences de cette série-là ne se souvenaient de rien avant leur réveil. Et elle… semblait se souvenir de tout.

Ensuite, avant de répondre à une question, elle attendait un peu. Certains pensaient que c'était parce que son esprit était très lent, ou que la jeune fille était réfléchie. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre… il en était certain. Peut-être demandait-elle la réponse à la planète… ce qui serait absurde, vu que finalement, Jenova n'était pas une ancienne, malheureusement.

Toutes ses questions tourbillonnaient dans son esprit.

Finalement, la séquence s'arrêta et il la vit sortir de la pièce.

Ses vêtements étaient un peu déchirés, mais rien de grave. Elle activait déjà la matéria de soin qu'il lui avait donné la veille.

- Numéro 53, venez ici je vous prie.

En silence, elle s'approcha de lui en le dévisageant.

- Ne faites plus de scène comme celle de ce matin. Je ne veux pas que le président me dise de vous détruire parce que vous semblez hors de contrôle. Nous savons tous les deux que vous ne l'êtes pas. Ne leur donnez pas raison.

Elle regarda l'écran de contrôle montrant que la force des soldats était supérieure à celle qu'elle avait demandée.

- Cet homme m'a touchée. Aucun homme ne peut me toucher.

Le scientifique ricana.

- Et je ne le suis pas, c'est pourquoi vous me laissez vous toucher?

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

- En effet. Vous êtes un monstre. Et on m'a demandé de ne pas vous faire du mal. Voilà pourquoi je ne vous ai pas tué.

Elle déposa la matéria sur le comptoir et poussa doucement le scientifique.

Rapidement, elle se mit à taper à l'ordinateur.

Il l'observa faire, un sourire grandissant peu à peu.

Son expérience était une réussite. Seule, elle baissait chaque blocus informatique, chaque barrière pour finalement tomber sur les dossiers Nibelheim et ceux sur les expériences sur Jenova.

Toujours sans un mot, la jeune fille tira son dossier et celui de Sephiroth.

- Je veux que vous me fassiez les mêmes injections que lui. Je veux être plus forte.

L'homme la fixa puis secoua la tête négativement.

- Vous ne manquez pas de culot… Vous voulez ressembler à Sephiroth?

Elle hocha doucement la tête.

Hojo croisa les bras, l'air songeur.

- Je ne crois pas que le président me laissera faire… Après tout, Sephiroth…

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Sephiroth n'est pas le dernier. Il y en aura trois autres qui seront des réussites. Et moi. Vous savez bien, vous savez comment nous sommes. Et vous savez ce que nous pouvons faire. Jenova vous aime bien.

Les yeux d'Hojo se plissèrent.

- Jenova… que voulez-vous dire?

Caroline secoua la tête, l'air désolé.

- Vous ne savez pas encore. Mais bientôt. Pour l'instant, je dois devenir plus forte pour pouvoir faire face au futur. Je dois être digne de la personne qui croit en moi. Et, professeur, vous êtes la seule personne capable de le faire en ce moment.

Elle s'avança d'une démarche féline vers le chercheur et se baissa à sa hauteur, sa pommette touchant la sienne.

- Professeur. Il le faut. Avalanche n'est que le début.

Surmontant son dégout, elle serra l'homme contre elle.

Celui-ci, sans rien dire, l'attira contre lui. Sans y réfléchir, elle s'était abandonné elle-même pour aider la cause de Jenova. Aucun doute qu'Hojo accepterait cette proposition, l'homme avait trop une envie malsaine pour ce qui touchait le projet Jenova. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit vagabonder, laissant son corps derrière elle. Elle ne voulait plus vivre cette abomination. Après un moment, comprenant que c'était fini, elle se releva sous le regard du chercheur qui semblait identique, mais dont l'attitude malsaine se voyait au grand jour. Les hommes étaient tous pareils…

Des salauds.

Sans foi, ni loi.

- Très bien. Nous commencerons le projet demain. Au moins, vous êtes déjà aux trois quarts…

Il remit sa blouse et quitta la salle, la laissant sur le sol, souillé par lui.

- Mère…

Caroline se releva péniblement, mit ses vêtements et se dirigea vers les douches de la salle d'entrainement, tout près.

Elle frotta sa peau devenue rouge. Elle continua de se frotter au point qu'elle se mit à saigner du bras droit. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle arrêta et se laissa glisser contre la paroi en sanglotant.

Pourquoi venir ici si ce n'était que pour souffrir la même chose que chez elle… Au moins chez elle, sa sœur l'aimait un peu… Elle savait bien que Jenova ne l'aimait pas vraiment, que l'extraterrestre ne voyait en elle qu'un pion. Mais… elle était enfin dans ce monde. Sur Gaia. Et allait enfin rencontrer son héro, les multiple héros de ce monde si grand et vivant. Pour cela, elle était prête à servir Jenova. Pour pouvoir vivre, même qu'un court instant, une vie palpitante, une vie digne d'être racontée.

O.o.O

La jeune argentée se réveilla en sursaut au milieu de la nuit, ses yeux verts cherchant du regard la source de son réveil mouvementé.

Elle se glissa hors des couvertures et se dirigea vers la fenêtre de la chambre.

Le Météor semblait être si près. Au point qu'elle aurait pu lever le bras et le toucher, selon elle.

Ses cheveux voletaient autour d'elle alors qu'elle fixait la ville en contrebas.

*_Il est temps.*_

Hochant la tête, Caroline se dirigea vers la sortie. Personne ne l'arrêta ni même lui posait de questions. Il était vrai que depuis son entrée au Soldier, ses allées et venues n'étaient plus réglementées.

Son bras lui faisait encore un peu mal de la dernière injection du produit étrange d'Hojo, deux jours auparavant, mais elle passa outre. Rapidement, elle fut au secteur 5 et allait prendre le train pour se diriger vers le bas de la ville.

Elle vit un gamin passer près d'elle en courant, portant un sac et une chemise blanche et rose couverte de fleurs puis figea.

Ce visage, cet accoutrement... Étrangement familier…

La jeune fille se tourna d'un bloc, sa combinaison du Soldier tirant un peu sur sa peau.

- Denzel…

Le gamin s'arrêta à son tour et se tourna vers elle, surpris.

- Vous me connaissez?

Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle devait courir aider Sephiroth, mais…

Elle s'agenouilla devant le petit qui la regardait avec ses si grands yeux, pleins d'innocence.

- Denzel, ne me demande pas de te dire comment je te connais, mais dès que tu le peux, retourne chez la vieille dame où tu vis et dis-lui de partir le plus vite possible. Le Météor arrive et avec lui, une grande maladie. Si vous ne partez pas, elle mourra.

Le gamin fronça les sourcils, un peu perdu.

- Je ne comprends pas…

Caroline jura et tira un bout de papier de sa poche ainsi qu'un crayon.

Rapidement, elle écrivit à la vieille femme un message et le donna au gamin. Tout en le donnant au petit, elle se leva et commença à s'éloigner.

- Madame, eh, madame!

Elle n'arrêta pas.

- Madame!

Elle embarqua dans le train sous le regard surpris de Denzel, puis celui-ci démarra.

Le gamin resta sur le quai, la fixant jusqu'à ce que le train soit trop éloigné.

* * *

_**Xialdene, bienvenu dans l'antre des fous! mouhahahahaha. Enfin une soeur Sephirothian! Vive mère et grand frère!! Mais nan... t'a pas besoin de consulter tout va bien! :D contente de voir que mes fics te plaisent!**_

_**Nighthawk, en effet... crouch!!!!! héhéhéhéhé. J'ai rien contre les cheveux roux! En fait je les adore! é.è Caro is awesome! Et oui, elle a beaucoup de potentiel, même si avec le temps elle risque de se calmer... Nan pas de casse-noix... désolée!**_

_**dragonnedufantastique, awwww, pauvre pitchoune! Allez, calme-toi, la suite viendra bientôt! nan t'a pas oublié XD**_

_**Lunastrelle, la fic commence tout juste vers la fin de crisis core. Je te dirais bien des présisions, mais plus tard elles viendront :D Moi aussi, si je n'aime pas un fic, je ne laisserais pas de review, ni pour des fics que je ne suis pas en fait... C'est fou, ces temps-ci, je ne lit presque plus de fics... Sauf les chapitre de deux trois fics de harry potter... arf, faut que je me remette à la lecture!**_

_**Drack, heu, que je l'embrasse? Oh Sephy... Tu verras bien le rôle que je te réserve, monsieur mur de glace! XD (Continue de caliner Drack) Allez mon petit retardé à la Mako!**_

_**Noemie, Désoléeeeeeee é.è ff12 était affreux, une vraie parodie de Star wars! et le chef d'oeuvre? hum... à la fin de la compilation de ff7 bien entendu avec le remake! :D J'avoue les fics sombres sont très rares du ff7 é.è Et la relation avec Avalanche... hum... ça risque d'être long XD**_

_**Black cat, hum...de l'Acide hein? J'peux en avoir :D Et les idées... tant pis pour le yagourt! On est soeurs de carottes!!! Et les scientifiques me donnent des cauchemars depuis que je suis gamine et que j'ai passé plein de temps à l'hopital, donc c'est normal que ce soit les salaud dans toutes les situations! XD Miciiii et vive le québec libre!!!!! POWAAAA!!!**_

_**Yukira, héhé, voila la suite réclamée! Oui, elle est effrayante, mais tu verras, elle va évoluer lentement... Et Sephiroth... hum, tu verras aussi...**_


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Note de dernière minute sur la série final fantasy!**_

**_Nous savons à présent la raison pour laquelle FFXIII est si linéaire (20h de tunnels en ligne droite sans retour sur nos pas), la flemmardise des concepteurs graphiques est à présent imbatable! Trop compliqué de faire une ville en graphiques HD, mais un long tunnel, c'est pas si mal... Oula, bravo Square! Et pour FFVII, une annonce qui date à présent de quelques jours, malgré le démo video, malgré la promesse faite pour la fin de la compilation de FFVII, il n'y aura pas de remake. Désolée. Donc sur une note plus joyeuse, voici le:_**

_**Chapitre 4**_

* * *

*_Mon fils. Va le rejoindre aux cavernes. Au cratère. Vite._*

Caroline releva la tête de son manteau noir acheté à Kalm.

Elle était rendue à Corel et se dirigeait à présent vers le Gold Saucer.

Autour d'elle, le calme régnait. Elle ne savait pas si Aeris était déjà décédée, mais pressa le pas. Il fallait qu'elle arrive là-bas avant Avalanche. À tout prix.

Mais le soir tombait et les monstres qu'elle avait combattus l'avaient fatiguée. Bien que Jenova lui donne un peu d'énergie, ce n'était pas suffisant pour faire une troisième nuit blanche.

Elle ramassa quelques branches trainant sur le sol et alluma un feu. Rapidement, le sommeil eut raison d'elle.

O.o.O

Le feu baissa lentement de luminosité, laissant la jeune fille dans la pénombre de la forêt. Un insecte grimpa dans les cheveux de la fille puis sur son visage, la faisant sursauter. Elle le repoussa puis figea en voyant ce qui était devant elle.

Sephiroth l'observait avec amusement, mais aussi avec une lueur blasée dans le regard.

- Ne te presse pas, Avalanche est déjà arrivée au cratère. Mère combat le groupe pendant que je tente de bloquer la prière de la Cetra. Elle m'a demandé de te prévenir et de te dire d'aller chercher mes incarnés. Supposément, ils sont près de moi, mais ils ne sont pas complets. Je suppose qu'ils sont au village Glaçon. Notre réussite dépend de toi. Mère compte sur toi.

Caroline se mit à genoux devant Sephiroth, ses yeux rivés dans les siens.

Le magnétisme profond présent dans cette apparition si réelle la fit frémir.

- Très bien, je le ferai. Je vous suis redevable après tout. Et… c'est un honneur. Je ne vous abandonnerai pas.

Sephiroth hocha lentement la tête et disparut, la laissant seule dans le noir.

La jeune fille ramena ses genoux contre elle une fois assise sur le sol. Son cœur battait à toute allure et un sentiment de profond malaise s'installa. Elle se leva d'un bond pour ramasser ses choses et quitter l'endroit au plus vite.

Au même moment, son Phs sonna. Elle regarda qui l'appelait.

La Shinra.

*Si je réponds, je dois y retourner immédiatement, je dirai au pire que je voulais voir le monde par moi-même, ce qui leur sera compréhensible. Je ne réponds pas, je serai dans la même situation que Zack Fair, mais… sans alliés Turks. Mais…*

Elle fixa le Météor puis décrocha pour tomber sur une voix inconnue.

- SOLDIER 53, où êtes-vous?

- Qui est à l'appareil?

- Je suis Tseng, le chef des Turks, nous avons besoin de renfort immédiat. Vous êtes la seule que j'ai pu rejoindre.

- Je suis actuellement très éloignée, monsieur. Je suis tout près de Corel.

Elle put l'entendre jurer puis parler quelques instants avec quelqu'un puis tousser.

- Monsieur, ça va? Quelle est la situation?

- L'arme a attaqué la ville, le président est dans un état critique et il a besoin de protection rapprochée. Je vous envoie un de nos membres vous chercher. Je vais activer la balise de repérage de votre appareil.

Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, elle se dit que c'était sa seule option. Elle avait encore deux ans devant elle pour aller chercher le trio, et ce retard pourrait lui donner plus de capacité d'action.

- Très bien monsieur, j'attendrai dans une plaine aisée d'approche.

Elle ferma l'appareil et ferma les yeux.

Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre? Jenova restait silencieuse en elle et son propre jugement lui disait que c'était la meilleure option. Car, après tout, elle ne savait pas l'état du trio. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas complétés…

Elle se dirigea vers la clairière la plus près, située à une vingtaine de minutes de marche. Puis l'attente commença.

Cinq heures plus tard, un bruit d'hélicoptère se fit entendre et elle se leva de sa position assise.

L'appareil apparut enfin, descendant peu à peu vers la clairière.

À peine fut-il posé sur le sol, qu'elle embarquait et qu'il redécollait.

Elle s'installa dans le cockpit, s'attacha et se tourna vers le pilote qu'elle reconnut sans peine : Reno des Turks.

- Merci d'être venu me chercher.

L'homme lui sourit.

- Bah, les ordres sont les ordres. Mais j'avais hâte de rencontrer la fille qui avait éclaté le bras de cet imbécile de Qwaritch. Je te lève mon chapeau. Moi c'est Reno.

- Moi, c'est Caroline.

Reno l'observait avec curiosité ce qui la mit mal à l'aise.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Le Turk haussa les épaules.

- Ça fait étrange de voir une personne comme ça…

Il détourna la tête.

Caroline devina ses pensées.

*Je ressemble à Sephiroth avec mes cheveux argentés et mes yeux… *

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne ferai pas comme lui.

*Du moins… pas tout de suite… je ne peux pas.*

Le pilote sourit et éclata de rire, lui donnant une tape sur la cuisse, amicalement.

Geste qui la fit raidir.

- Ne me touche pas.

Il enleva immédiatement sa main.

- Désolée, Yo, c'était juste une habitude.

Le reste du trajet se passa en silence puis une violente secousse fit vibrer l'appareil.

- Mais c'est quoi ça bordel!

Reno jurait en tentant de maintenir l'appareil en l'air. Caroline regarda à l'extérieur et recula d'horreur.

La rivière de la vie sortait de la planète pour stopper le Meteor.

- Reno fait quelque chose, la rivière de la vie nous fonce droit dessus! Si la rumeur est vraie et que t'es le meilleur pilote de la Shinra, prouve-le!

Le Turk serra les dents.

- Très bien, va en arrière et regarde les courants de la rivière et dit moi leur direction!

Elle se précipita en arrière et commença à lui crier les informations.

Mais rapidement, il fut clair pour elle qu'il y avait un problème. Les plus petits courants se dirigeaient vers l'appareil.

Vers elle.

- Merde!

Reno fit une manœuvre risquée, mais avec succès. Malheureusement, un des courants les suivait toujours.

- Putain! Mais pourquoi ça nous suit ce truc!

La jeune fille se rapprocha de la porte.

- C'est à cause de moi, je crois! Elle reconnaît les cellules de Jenova en moi…

Le Turk lui jeta un regard colérique.

- Alors fait quelque chose bordel! Excuse-toi, danse, saute, je m'en fous, mais fait stopper ce truc, l'hélico va s'écraser si ça continue!

La panique prenant peu à peu le dessus, elle ouvrit la porte de l'hélico qui eut un sursaut.

- Mais ferme cette porte!

Le Turk lui jeta un regard colérique puis surprit.

- Hé la gamine, je ne le pensais pas, tu sais, pour le saut.

Il évita un gratte-ciel, surpris de voir que leur course effrénée les avait conduits si loin, directement dans la bataille du ciel. Le Meteor, si près se faisait repousser par la rivière de la vie. Caroline regarda le Turk puis sourit doucement.

*Peut-être que… c'est la fin de mon aventure. Je crois… que mon but a été atteint. Ça valait la peine d'être raconté.*

- Allez, à plus Reno!

Le pilote lui jeta un coup d'œil et cria quelque chose quand elle sauta.

L'air lui fouettait le visage alors que le sol lui semblait de plus en plus proche. Heureusement pour elle, elle passa à côté d'une rambarde qu'elle tenta d'attraper. Le choc de ses deux bras contre le métal fut violent, mais ralentit sa chute quelque peu. Mais la douleur causée par la rencontre des deux lui fit perdre conscience.

* * *

**_Black cat, t'es missanteeeeee!! J'veux de l'acide, je veux faire fondre des gens!!!! é.è Et oui, tout le monde me trouve sadique... mais tu sais déja quelques petits trucs et tu vois que c'est obligatoire..._**

**_Lunastrelle, nan, ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne détruira pas Gaia... héhéhé. Et Hojo... enfin tu verras prochainement..._**

**_Yukira, oui je sais c'est dégoutant, mais c'est Hojo... Et oui, Caro n'a pas une vie facile et pour l'instant... ca risque d'être long pour elle pour avoir des moments heureux... Mais ils viendront, je te le promet._**

**_nighthawk, bah tu sais, modifications génétiques, traitements à la mako... ect XD Et hojo aussi tu dois me le rendre en état, désolée._**

**_dragonnedufantastique, la voila la suite XD et c'Est mal la dépendance... mais bon, si c'est pour mes fics... jme plaindrai pas XD_**

**_Drack, ouais le coma!!! : D Ah sephy, comme tu dis vrai! Coudonc! Tout le monde veut la peau de Hojo ou quoi? XD Ouais bon, comme je disais à Nighthawk, vous pouvez le torturer, mais il doit être en état et entier à son retour!_**

**_Yuffie-chan!! Dark powaaaaaa!!! Contente que tu aimes et j'espère que tu aimeras les futurs chapitres aussi!_**

**_Xialdene, Maiiiissss, c'était obligatoire pour l'histoire é.è pas ma faute, pas taper! Dit-toi, j'ai écrit ce passage juste après les mini tests de Hojo dans crisis core avec toutes ses remarques super bitche! é.è Bah Lucrecia devait avoir une très mauvaise vue, désolée Vincent. Mais bon, entre un bisho de première classe, intelligent, doux, fort, rusé, et un vieux scientifique dégeux, graisseux, méchant et fou... snif et je déteste nomura à présent! Et les paysages, boarf... c'était aussi beau dans ffX..._**


	6. Chapitre 5

_**Chapitre 5**_

* * *

- Pousse-toi.

- Laissez-la respirer…

Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, mais la douleur que ses bras diffusaient était bien pire. Elle toussa longuement, chaque secousse déclenchant une vague de douleur.

- Elle a eu de la chance. Si elle était tombée juste quelques mètres plus loin.

- Silence.

Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

- Aie…

Devant elle se trouvaient Reno qui semblait embarrassé et Tseng, un soldat à ses côtés.

Le pilote lui fit signe de se calmer.

- Ça va? T'as eu vachement de chances de tomber ici, sinon tu serais morte. Mais tu as quand même réussi à te casser les deux bras… T'es vachement résistante ma vieille.

La jeune fille tourna péniblement la tête pour constater qu'elle était dans une église et qu'elle était étendue parmi les fleurs.

Malgré elle, elle commença à rire, s'attirant des regards surpris des trois personnes présentes.

- J'y crois pas… Jamais deux sans trois hein…

- Boss, je crois qu'elle s'est cogné la tête assez durement.

Tseng tira une matéria verte de sa poche et jeta un sort de soin.

- Bon, on peut la transporter à présent, la blessure à son poumon est fermée, pour l'instant.

Il fit signe à Reno qui prit la jeune fille dans ses bras puis le groupe se dirigea vers la sortie.

Malgré l'inconfort qu'elle ressentait en étant si près d'un homme, la jeune fille ne dit rien et soupira doucement. Reno lui jetait des coups d'œil rapides, ce qui la fit sourire.

- Quoi encore…?

- Merci.

Elle haussa les sourcils et une nouvelle quinte de toux la fit souffrir.

- Pourquoi?

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu as quand même sauté en bas de mon hélicoptère pour qu'on ne s'écrase pas. Ce qui était très stupide d'ailleurs. Tseng a failli m'étriper. Après tout, tu es quand même, surement, la dernière SOLDIER en vie ou du moins, la dernière qui sert la Shinra.

- Ah…

Pourquoi était-elle déçue? Après tout, c'était normal. Personne ne la connaissait ici. Et la seule personne qui savait qui elle était, semblait avoir coupé tous les ponts avec elle de nouveau.

Sentant ses paupières devenir lourdes, elle fixa Reno.

- Est-ce que je peux dormir un peu?

Le Turk hocha la tête.

- T'inquiète pas, on t'emmène te faire soigner à l'hôpital de Kalm. Tu as le temps de dormir. Merci encore.

Elle ferma les yeux et malgré ses douleurs, son malaise et ses pensées, elle s'endormit.

O.o.O

La jeune fille regarda ses bras plâtrés.

- … C'est quoi cette connerie?!

Reno, qui se tenait dans le cadre de porte, sourit.

- Partout, les réacteurs ont explosé, la rivière de la vie s'en est servie pour sortir de la croute. Le seul laboratoire qui nous reste, eh bien, on ne pouvait pas y aller, Avalanche le surveille. Alors bah, nos installations sont surveillées et donc, on ne peut pas te mettre dans une cuve de Mako. De toute manière, le peu de Mako que nous avions, c'est le boss qui l'a eu…

Le regard du Turk s'assombrit alors qu'il fermait la porte et s'installait dans un fauteuil près du lit, une ombre de soldat se fit voir à la vitre de la chambre.

- La tour a été complètement détruite… Le président a plusieurs côtes fracturées et sa cheville est tordue. Mais il s'entête à ne pas utiliser de chaise roulante… Et il refuse les traitements de soin autre que les traditionnels.

Elle lui pointa ses bras du bout du menton.

- Et mes bras?

À ce moment il parut mal à l'aise.

- Hé bien… On n'a aucune trace des expériences d'Hojo sur tout depuis ton entrée dans le SOLDIER. Et Tseng a noté que tu t'es endormie dans mes bras après le sort. Donc… On a cru que c'était mieux de s'informer avant de tenter des soins… Nous étions déjà chanceux de te retrouver vivant, on n'allait pas te bousiller à l'hôpital.

Sachant quand même la réponse, elle parut surprise.

- Le professeur Hojo ne pouvait pas vous informer de mes traitements?

- Il est mort.

- Oh.

Elle lui sourit doucement.

- Hé bien, vous avez toujours des traces du projet Sephiroth? Selon lui, il a commencé à me faire le même traitement.

Elle le vit se tendre en lui jetant un regard soupçonneux.

- Comment le sais-tu?

Caroline détourna la tête.

- Il… enfin…

Semblant comprendre quelque chose, Reno jura.

- Alors, c'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas que les hommes te touchent?

Les yeux de la jeune fille se remplirent d'eau.

- Je voudrais être seule.

En la voyant ainsi, le pilote eut l'air gêné et tenta de dire quelque chose. Il échoua et quitta la pièce.

Fondant en larmes, elle jura tout bas en voyant qu'elle ne pouvait même pas essuyer les larmes qui coulaient, preuve de sa faiblesse.

On cogna à la porte, une infirmière toute de blanc vêtue entra.

- On m'a informée que nous pouvions enfin vous soigner correctement. Désolée de vous avoir laissé souffrir ainsi ma pauvre…

La femme s'approcha, une matéria de soin à la main.

- Très bien, ne bougez plus…

La lumière verte l'entoura, la laissant ensuite beaucoup mieux. Elle plia les bras, brisant facilement le plâtre pour essuyer ses larmes. L'infirmière lui fit un léger sourire.

- Très bien. Je suis heureuse que vous alliez bien à présent, mademoiselle. Si vous avez faim, je peux vous faire porter un plateau-repas.

Malgré son chagrin, elle hocha la tête.

- Merci.

L'infirmière quitta la pièce rapidement pour revenir avec un plateau et ensuite lui faire les dernières recommandations pour sa santé.

Caroline se mit à manger le plat de pâtes, pensive et mélancolique.

Pourquoi avait-elle dit la vérité, ou du moins, une demi-vérité au Turk?

Peut-être avait-elle besoin de le dire à quelqu'un.

Malgré elle, elle sentait un peu mieux de l'avoir dit, même si elle avait peur de la réaction des autres.

* * *

_**Nighthawk, vive les sadiques!!!!! Moi aussi je l'imaginais trop! Quand j'écris cette histoire, je met en boucle deux chansons, Lucy de inspi'nana et Karma de l'opening de tales of the abyss et rarement jenova version black mages. si tu peux les mettre en lisant, c'est un grosp lus, jte jure! Roooohhh le gamin...**_

_**Black cat, é.è désoléeeeeee... mais t'es ma confidente sur cette fic XD soeurs d'histoires et de carotte! :3 vive le pilote des Turks YAYYY**_

_**dragonnedufantastique, oui, je fais une suite, t'inquiète pas! et le quand... je crois que cette fic va toujours se faire poster aux 3-4 jours...**_

_**Lunastrelle, non, Seph ne l'aurait pas tuée, puisque qu'elle sert Jenova et que celle-ci a des plans malheureusement précis pour elle... Ouais, la rivière de la vie était vachement en pétard! Et des bras... ca se répare XD**_

_**Noemie, voila pourquoi je déteste square en ce moment... enfin... hé oui, son hsitoire est très sombre et elle en voit de toutes les couleurs pauvre elle... le passage avec Denzel était un point qui, malgré mes réticences à prévoir des choses à l'avance dans la fic, s'est imposé. Denzel devait la rencontrer et de point sera important pour plus tard. mici beaucoup pour ta review! :3**_

_**Drack, hé Seph, elle bosse pour toi et tu souhaites la voir mourir!? pffffff c'est beau la famille... Drack, comment oses-tu me ramener Hojo dans cet état! ramene-le moi en entier dans ta prochaine review sinon c'est toi qui fini en steak haché, sephy, s'il le fait pas, jte laisse le champ libre pour en faire de la saucisse... et cloud... c'est pour tout de suite, je te prévient, mais ils vont se rencontrer.**_

_**Yukira, contente que ca t'ai plu! Dark powaaaaaa**_

_**Yuffie-chan, roooohhhh... pas gentille... allez, reste, tu découvriras en meme temps que tout le monde! Miciiiii**_


	7. Chapitre 6

_**Chapitre 6**_

* * *

Sans même s'en être rendu compte, elle s'était rendormie, et se réveilla au son d'un grand brouhaha.

Reno entra en vitesse dans sa chambre.

- Le président a été enlevé de la maison. Il nous faut le retrouver.

Caroline se leva prestement, en chemise d'hôpital.

- Très bien. Je viens, mais il me faut des vêtements et une arme.

Le pilote hocha la tête et revint quelques minutes plus tard, portant un habit de SOLDIER 1re classe ainsi qu'une épée de base.

Elle lui fit signe de quitter la pièce, ce qu'il fit et elle s'habilla rapidement.

Quand elle quitta la pièce, elle fut surprise de voir une infirmière, une feuille à la main.

- Il m'a demandé de vous donner ceci, il ne pouvait pas attendre.

« Caroline, allez rapidement au secteur 5, nous y avons fait notre quartier général, la maison est remplie de survivants et de malades. Nous manquons de temps. Un général a créé un groupe pour reconstruire Midgar, mais un peu plus loin. Je retourne aider les autres à changer les codes d'accès du bâtiment de la Shinra au secteur 4. »

La jeune fille se dirigea vers la ville, rencontrant souvent des gens couverts d'une substance noire.

Personne n'osait les toucher, mais elle aussi recevait le même traitement. Un groupe de gamins passant près d'elle commencèrent à lui lancer des cailloux.

- Meurt monstre! T'es comme le fou! Meurt!

La jeune fille serra les dents, résistant à l'envie de les attraper et de les tuer.

Mais une petite voix les fit arrêter.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit Denzel, devant elle qui tentait vainement de la protéger.

- Arrêtez! Elle m'a sauvée et a sauvé madame Ruvi! Alors excusez-vous, elle n'a rien fait de mal!

Les gamins s'enfuirent, les laissant face à face.

Le visage neutre, elle se baissa à la hauteur de Denzel.

- Merci Denzel.

Le petit lui sourit alors qu'une femme d'âge mûr approchait.

- Vous êtes la personne qui m'a envoyé ce message?

Caroline acquiesça.

- En effet.

La vieille femme lui jeta un regard sévère.

- Je n'aime pas trop me faire réprimander par une personne plus jeune que moi habituellement, mais cette fois-ci, je laisserai passer. Il est vrai qu'en prenant ce gamin sous mon aile, je me suis engagée à en prendre soin. Mais… nous ne savons pas où aller pour l'instant…

Après quelques instants silencieux, la jeune femme attrapa le bras de Ruvi.

- Laissez-moi vérifier quelque chose.

Elle observa toute parcelle de peau de la vieille femme pour détecter une quelconque trace de Geostigma et parut soulagée de n'en voir aucune.

- Vous n'avez pas de traces noires sur vous, ni toi, Denzel?

Les deux hochèrent négativement la tête.

- Bon. Je vais tenter de trouver quelque chose. Éviter de toucher à ceux qui ont des traces noires et de boire de l'eau qui n'a pas été bouillie ou traitée par vos propres soins. C'est une maladie contagieuse créée par le Meteor.

Elle mentait, elle le savait, mais elle n'était pas pour dire la vérité…

Elle prit rapidement son Phs, composa le numéro de Reno qui lui avait laissé en bas de feuille qu'il lui avait laissée et s'éloigna un peu du duo qui attendait.

- Yo.

- Reno, c'est Caroline.

- Hey, désolé de t'avoir laissé, mais…

- Laisse, c'est correct. Mais j'ai une faveur à te demander. J'ai avec moi deux personnes en qui j'ai mon entière confiance, mais ils n'ont nul part où aller, ils se dirigeaient vers Kalm, mais c'est un nid d'infection en ce moment. Est-ce que je peux les amener avec moi, ils pourraient prendre une maison pas très loin du refuge. Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un allait dire quelque chose de toute façon…

- Attends, je demande…

Après un instant, ce fut Tseng à l'appareil.

- Qui sont les deux individus?

- Un orphelin et la mère de Tuesti. Ils ne représentent aucun danger, mais je me sentirais coupable de les laisser aller là-bas alors que la ville grouille de malades contagieux.

- Les gens ne sont pas contagieux.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Ils le sont, mais par contact. Il faut toucher la région infectée, monsieur. Et j'ai peur que le président soit en danger. J'ai entendu parler un groupe près de moi d'un scientifique ayant un camion qui emportait avec lui des malades. Mais aussi un blessé correspondant au physique du président.

Après un moment où elle l'entendit répéter les informations aux autres, une nouvelle personne prit l'appareil.

- Ici Veld, ancien chef des Turks. Savez-vous dans quelle direction allait le scientifique?

- Seulement que c'était dans une région rocheuse au bord de la mer.

Tseng reprit la conversation.

- Très bien, emmenez avec vous les deux rescapés. Ils ne sont pas atteints?

- Non monsieur.

- Très bien, nous devons continuer nos recherches. Merci des infos.

Une fois l'appareil rangé au fond de sa poche, elle revint près des deux autres.

- Très bien, j'ai l'autorisation de vous emmener avec moi. Mais… on retourne à Midgar.

La vieille femme secoua la tête négativement.

- Pas question jeune fille, on nous a dit que la plaque supérieure menaçait de s'écrouler.

Soupirant, Caroline croisa les bras puis chuchota à l'oreille de madame Ruvi :

- Ce n'est pas le cas, c'est notre groupe qui a fait démarrer la rumeur puisque sans gardes, les armes, les biens et tout le reste risquaient d'être volés. Et là, ce serait devenu une catastrophe. Les gens auraient eu des armes surpuissantes et auraient pu faire des dégâts substantiels.

Comprenant alors, la vieille femme laissa échapper un :

- Oh.

Ils se mirent donc en marche pour retourner à Midgar, Caroline en tête.

Une fois au secteur 5, elle vit au loin une silhouette qui s'approchait. Rapidement, elle vit Elena qui lui adressait une salutation.

- Je suis enfin arrivée. Désolée de mon retard.

La jeune blonde lui fit signe que tout était en ordre.

- Pour nos invités, la maison à côté de nos quartiers généraux sera correcte. Il n'y a plus aucun habitant. Et… il n'y a pas eu de cas.

Comprenant immédiatement qu'il n'y avait pas eu de malades, elle fut reconnaissante du tact devant le gamin.

- Très bien. Madame Ruvi, pensez-vous que vous serez capable de vous débrouiller?

La vieille femme lui tapota gentiment le bras.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout ira bien. Le petit pourra aller chercher ce qui nous manque.

- Faites attention. Et ne touchez rien qui a des traces noires. Compris Denzel? Sinon tu vas tomber malade.

Madame Ruvi prit la main de Denzel et se dirigea vers la maison qu'Elena lui pointait. Mais en partant, elle tourna la tête vers Caroline en souriant.

- Un jour, vous m'expliquerez les codes cachés dans le petit mot que vous m'avez envoyé.

Elena lui jeta un regard intrigué avant de se diriger vers la maison.

- Nous avons retrouvé le président grâce à vos informations et à l'apparition d'un docteur accro à un antidouleur. Malheureusement, Hojo étant mort, nous avons dû le laisser en vie.

La Turk ouvrit la porte, laissant Caroline passer devant.

- Vous avez fait une longue route, mais le président souhaite vous voir. La douche fonctionne correctement, donc vous pouvez vous laver avant que nous allions à Cliff Resort. Les autres nous y attendent.

* * *

_**Nighthawk, en effet... XD et pour Hojo... si ont suit les évènements normaux, il ne reviendra pas avant Dirge of cerberus. Pour Caro... tu verras bien : D**_

_**Black cat, meu oui, je te prête Reno, mais comme pour hojo et Marc, je le veux en état de marche et... habillé de préférence. XD Et... tu me donnes des carottes é.è?**_

_**Yuffie-chan, reno a comprit qu'hojo avait couché avec elle... -_- pauvre caro...**_

_**Noemie-jade, héhé, l'espérance apporte toujours des ennuis!!! Mouhahahahaaa. Son évolution commence peu à peu... Tout comme son interaction avec les gens... ce qui risque d'ammener plusieurs situations pour le moins... étrange...**_


	8. Chapitre 7

_**Chapitre 7**_

* * *

Le président, confortablement assis dans un grand lit aux draps blancs, regardait à l'extérieur de la chambre.

Tseng apparut dans le cadre de porte, après avoir frappé quelques coups.

- Monsieur, Elena et la SOLDIER sont arrivées.

Le Turk était sombre depuis quelque temps. Les autres Turks étaient partis de nouveau et voir Veld repartir l'avait laissé amer.

- Très bien, je veux les voir.

Acquiesçant, Tseng fit entrer les deux jeunes femmes.

Sans le vouloir, Rufus frissonna.

O.o.O

Flashback

O.o.O

_Rufus tentait de retenir la poutre de bois qui flottait. La grotte dans laquelle il était enfermé avec les patients s'était remplie d'eau peu à peu. L'eau froide venait à bout de ses dernières forces. Une des patientes était dans un état critique et pendant son observation, il remarqua qu'une partie de l'eau était devenue noire. Et… que ça s'approchait de lui._

_Il tenta de s'éloigner, mais rapidement ses vêtements devinrent noirs et la substance collante s'infiltra sous le tissu. Puis tout devint noir._

O.o.O

Fin flashback

O.o.O

Sans rien laisser paraître, il salua les retardataires.

Caroline sentit la présence de Jenova en Rufus et fronça les sourcils.

Elena lui donna un coup de coude voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas à la salutation de son supérieur.

- Vous êtes infecté, monsieur.

Reno qui était assis dans un siège tout près de la fenêtre pencha la tête.

- Mais non, il est simplement fatigué. Il n'a aucune plaque noire. Et de toute façon, il semble bien que ce ne soit pas contagieux, je ne sais même pas d'où tu sors ta théorie sur le contact.

Tout en lui jetant un regard courroucé, Caroline se retourna vers Rufus.

- Monsieur, je suis désolée… Mais… je… le ressens.

Le pilote se leva brusquement et attrapa la jeune fille par le bras et la poussa contre le mur. Trop surprise de la réaction du Turk, elle se laissa faire.

- Non, mais arrête de faire ta miss je sais tout par je ne sais quelle raison! Agacé, Rufus commença à parler, peine perdue, le pilote ne l'écoutait pas. Exaspéré, le président attrapa une pomme qu'il lança sur la tête du Turk qui se retourna interloqué.

- Bien, maintenant que j'ai ton attention, laisse mademoiselle parler. Si elle dit que je suis infecté, il y a des chances que je le suis, après tout… tu te rappelles que j'ai toussé de cette chose...

Reno se mit à bouder et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil.

- Très bien. Vous ressentez quoi?

*Mère…*

- Jenova… Mais… Différente… Plus près de ce que j'ai en moi.

Tseng qui se tenait toujours en retrait croisa les bras.

- Sephiroth?

Caroline haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais… C'est profond. Le docteur qui vous a emporté, c'est de sa faute? Il vous a mis en contact avec des gens contaminés…

- En effet. Mais il recherche un remède en ce moment. Bien, je souhaite me reposer pour le moment. Allez continuer le monument. Je ne crois pas que Rude apprécie d'être le seul à y travailler.

Reno se leva d'un bond l'air alarmé.

- Oups!

Il quitta la pièce en courant et saluant prestement son employeur.

Elena éclata de rire et le suivit.

Tseng fit signe à Caroline de le suivre, mais la jeune fille fixait toujours le président.

*Mère, la Geostigma va simplement le rendre plus hargneux. Il faudrait le manipuler autrement…*

Tseng la tira hors de la chambre et lui fit signe de l'attendre. Il retourna quelques instants dans la chambre.

O.o.O

- Très intéressante, cette SOLDIER.

Tseng hocha la tête.

- Elle semble inquiète pour vous, monsieur. Dois-je l'interroger? Son attitude me semble suspecte. Il y a plusieurs questions sans réponses comme le fait qu'elle connaisse la mère de Tuesti alors qu'il y a quelques mois, elle ne pouvait même pas quitter la tour.

- Non… Ce genre d'erreurs, c'était mon père qui les faisait. Nous avons perdu déjà certains de nos meilleurs effectifs de cette façon. Fair en est le parfait exemple, il voulait revenir à la Shinra et mon père a ordonné sa mort. Et nous avons besoin d'elle pour l'instant.

- Très bien monsieur.

Tseng quitta le président qui ferma les yeux.

O.o.O

La ville était remplie de malades, par la fenêtre, Caroline les voyait défiler, l'air fatigué et affaibli.

Tseng lui tapota sur l'épaule, la faisant raidir.

- Je reste surveiller le président. Reno et Rude travaillent sur le monument, Elena surveille le docteur Kilmister. Vous pouvez rejoindre l'un ou l'autre.

Caroline hocha la tête et quitta la pièce.

Son choix était aisément fait.

O.o.O

Arrivée à Midgar, elle continua de marcher sur l'avenue principale et arriva finalement à la nouvelle section, Edge.

Elle pouvait voir au loin les deux Turks qui parlaient avec des civils, tout en les rejoignant rapidement.

Rude la vit arriver en premier et la salua d'un coup de tête.

Reno qui discutait avec un grand homme barbu arrêta la discussion pendant quelques secondes puis ignora l'arrivée de la jeune fille.

Blessée malgré elle, Caroline fronça les sourcils.

- J'ai dit bonjour Reno.

Le Turk soupira en se tournant vers elle.

- Ouais bon, salut. Tu me laisses bosser?

Sans s'y attendre, il se retrouva avec un poing dans le visage, frappé assez durement pour reculer d'un pas.

- Avoir su que tu étais si idiot Reno, jamais je ne t'aurais fait confiance! Ouais, je suis étrange! Ouais, mon existence en toute somme est dérisoire, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me le rappeler, pauvre type! J'étais venue pour m'excuser. M'excuser de t'avoir mit mal à l'aise, d'avoir dit des trucs si horribles dans la chambre plus tôt, parce que tu y tiens à ton boss! Je ne veux pas qu'il crève non plus!

Rouge de colère, elle se détourna du Turk ébahi et se mit à courir.

Rapidement, elle sentit quelque chose lui attraper le poignet. Se tournant pour voir qui la retenait, elle fut surprise de voir Rude, l'air sombre, la fixer durement.

- Calmez-vous. Vous faites peur aux civils.

En effet, la population semblait quitter le périmètre à une vitesse incroyable.

- Si vous voulez parler à Reno, ne le faites pas comme ça. Il est idiot, mais pas totalement, il doit déjà s'en vouloir à mort.

Caroline se libéra de la poigne du Turk, les yeux baissés.

- Il… me fait beaucoup de peine en agissant ainsi… Je ne veux qu'aider…

- Alors, agissez en femme intelligente et travaillez dur. Il viendra vous voir quand son orgueil sera moins blessé de s'être fait frapper ainsi par une femme.

* * *

_**Nighthawk, viiiiiiii, denzel c'est un petit rayon de bonheur!!!! : D (happy happy joy joy) XD et oui, Hojo est mort! Hojo est mort!!!! (danse)**_

_**Black cat, ouaisssssss!!! Soeurs de carotte!!!!!! : D trop hate à demainnnnnn... je sias pas si je vais être capable de dormir!!!! Kyaaaaa... et le mot, jt'ai déja dit sur msn XD**_

_**dragonnedufantastique, Ruvi est un personnage de a way to a smile case of denzel. Elle est la mère de Reeve. On la retrouve seulement dans l'animation et dans le mini roman de ff7, en anglais. Bosse ton anglais! XD**_

_**Yuffie-chan, bah... Rufy était là XD Ralalalalaa, en effet XD Et dis toi que mon rytme de parution est rapide n.n**_

_**Drack, Embrouillé? que veux-tu dire? enfin, merci de me ramener Jojo le scientiqique qui boit tellement qu'il en est devenu barjo! (a trop écouté banal fantasy XD) Et... Sephyyyyyyyy (ronronne) **_

_**Lunastrelle, Tada!!!!!!!! Rufus et Caro ont fait leur premier face à face, mais aucune voiture n'a été endomagée dans ce chapitre! : D Et pour Reno, ce n'est pas fini, loin de là!**_


	9. Chapitre 8

_**Chapitre 8**_

* * *

Très rapidement, une sorte de routine s'installa. Rude, Reno et elle, avaient une grande chambre qui leur permettait de se reposer. Elle avait installé des panneaux de papier autour de son lit pour avoir un peu d'intimité.

Mais après un mois, sa relation avec Reno n'était toujours pas revenue au beau fixe. Le pilote semblait toujours lui en vouloir un peu, surtout depuis que l'apparition de plaques noire, maintenant nommée Geostigma, étaient apparues sur Rufus. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait plus revu le président, se proposant toujours pour rester surveiller les travaux quand les Turks devaient quitter la ville faire leur boulot.

Denzel était venu la voir quelques jours plus tôt. Madame Ruvi prenait bien soin de lui. Il lui avait donné un papier de la part de Reeve. Ce dernier l'avait remercié d'avoir veillé sur sa mère.

Et de plus en plus, la jeune fille se sentait tiraillée.

Devait-elle toujours aider Jenova, elle qui lui avait permis de venir dans ce monde?

La jeune fille n'avait pas le choix.

Une dette de vie, voilà ce qu'elle avait envers la créature.

Elle avait promis qu'elle l'aiderait. Et elle le ferait.

Mais, quand elle voyait le visage souriant du gamin sauvé de la maladie, le regard reconnaissant des habitants quand elle soulevait une poutre trop lourde et des caisses remplies, la ville qui naissait sous ses yeux…

Son cœur se serrait.

O.o.O

La statue de l'ange…

Elle avait commencé à la sculpter avec une petite brunette qui parlait joyeusement.

La femme de trente ans qui se désolait de n'avoir aucun talent de construction avait discuté avec elle, durant une de ses pauses repas. Caroline lui avait donc suggéré de sculpter une décoration qui pourrait mettre en valeur l'architecture nouvelle de la ville.

Sans plus tarder, la femme s'était précipitée pour trouver les outils.

Quand on n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour les travaux un peu plus durs, Caroline allait l'aider.

Rapidement, l'ange prit forme, les enfants qui ne travaillaient pas aidaient eux aussi à la conception du projet qui faisait sourire de nombreux passants. Ce n'était pas rare qu'elles n'arrêtent que la nuit tombée, et même, seulement quand Rude venait lui annoncer que le repas était prêt.

Caroline insista pour que la statue ait une aile brisée.

Quand la femme lui demanda la raison, la SOLDIER expliqua doucement :

- Si l'ange ne peut plus voler… Il veillera sur cette ville plutôt que de retourner au ciel et empêchera peut-être une autre catastrophe d'arriver.

Devant l'explication poétique, l'autre s'était tu.

O.o.O

- Caro, lève-toi. C'est l'heure.

La jeune fille se retourna dans son lit, sans rien dire.

Son front était moite et de grands cernes se laissaient voir sur son visage.

Reno se pencha sur elle.

- Yo, Caro, ça va?

Elle se redressa péniblement.

- Je… ne sais pas… Je ne me sens pas bien…

Un haut-le-cœur la prit et sans attendre, elle se précipita vers la salle de bain.

Inquiet, Reno la suivit, mais attendit que la jeune fille arrête d'être malade.

- Yo, mais t'as mangés quelque chose qui ne passe pas?

La jeune fille le repoussa un peu durement.

- Et tout d'un coup, tu t'inquiètes pour moi?

Le pilote fronça les sourcils.

- Spm?

- Roh la ferme!

Elle posa la main sur son ventre, l'air sombre.

- Laisse-moi Reno.

Le Turk croisa les bras.

- Hé oh, je reste si je veux.

- Vas-t-en!

Rude arriva à son tour.

- Nous sommes attendus.

Caroline fit signe aux deux autres de partir, mais un regard inquiet de la part de Reno fit agir Rude.

Le grand homme l'attrapa de force et la posa sur son dos.

- Nous allons chez le docteur.

Elle ne se débattit pas, trop lasse.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'hélico et Reno embarqua le premier pour démarrer l'appareil. Rude entra ensuite, déposant la jeune fille sur un des sièges.

Après quelques minutes, ils décollèrent.

O.o.O

Kilmister secoua un flacon de sang, l'air enchanté alors que le trio se tenait devant lui.

- Hé bien, hé bien. Je peux enfin voir le numéro 53.

Caroline serra les dents et recula d'un pas en arrière. Elle posa sa main sur le bras de Reno.

Le docteur ne s'offusqua pas, au contraire. Il éclata de rire.

- C'est vrai, j'oubliais. Personne d'autre que le professeur, n'est-ce pas?

Reno, voyant l'attitude de la jeune fille parla :

- Que voulez-vous dire?

Kilmister déposa le flacon et s'approcha doucement.

- Hé bien, selon les rumeurs de labo, le professeur couchait souvent avec ce projet.

Le Turk fronça les sourcils alors que Caroline ferma les yeux.

- Coucher?

- S'accoupler, faire l'amour, coucher avec elle. Ce que vous préférez. Le professeur ne le cachait aucunement. Bien qu'il n'en parlait jamais.

Une larme se mit à couler sur la joue de la SOLDIER alors que le sourire du docteur s'agrandissait.

- Il était bien fou de coucher avec une créature…

Reno fit un pas pour frapper le docteur, mais il se fit agripper par Rude. Son ami lui pointa du menton la jeune fille qui tremblait comme une feuille.

- Hé merde.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers le docteur.

- Bon, vous la fermez, comprit? Ce n'est pas parce que Rufus vous tolère tout simplement pour vos recherches inutiles que nous sommes aussi gentils! Nous sommes venus pour savoir pourquoi elle était malade alors faites votre foutu boulot et dites-nous ce qui ne va pas chez elle!

Kilmister leva les yeux au plafond puis se dirigea vers la jeune fille qui recula rapidement.

Ses pupilles étaient devenues si minces que ça en était impressionnant.

- Ne m'approchez pas! Je peux vous tuer et je n'aurai aucuns remords! Vous êtes inutile ici et vous allez mourir bientôt de toute façon!

Elle posa la main sur son épée, reculant toujours.

Rude fit arrêter le docteur et Reno avança doucement.

- Caroline, calme-toi, il va seulement vérifier ton état de santé et savoir pourquoi tu es malade.

- Mais je le sais!

Elle cria de désespoir.

- Je sais ce que j'ai! Je suis enceinte! C'est tellement évident! C'est de leur faute! À ces monstres! Et après ils me traitent d'expérience, de créature! Mais au fond, ils veulent tous la même chose! Vous ne le voyez pas! Vous êtes pareil! Toujours à penser avec cette chose!

Le Turk s'approcha d'elle doucement, l'air atterré.

- Caroline, si on voulait te faire quelque chose, ce serait déjà arrivé. Non?

- N'avance pas! Laisse-moi!

Elle tira son épée et le menaça agressivement.

- Je ne veux pas de cette chose en moi, mais c'est trop tard! Je peux juste espérer qu'il meure si je me fatigue assez, et encore, les cellules de Jenova vont l'empêcher de mourir et moi aussi!

Le Turk fit un autre pas, ce qui la rendit hystérique.

- Recule Reno, recule! Sinon je te tue! Je te le jure, si tu fais un pas de plus, je te tue!

Elle s'écroula soudainement.

Derrière elle, un infirmier équipé d'un teaser la fixait calmement.

* * *

_**Je vous en prie, pas de meurtres, ça fait mal... XD**_

_**Black cat, ahhhh ces allemandes... avec leurs robes qui sont en fait des chandails un peu plus long que la normale... XD Et, j'approuve toujours l'idée de la société protectrice des rufus! Mais faudrais ajouter sephy... Parce qu'il y a jamais assez de sephy dan le monde... snif.**_

_**Nighthawk, ouais, reno est zooolllliiiiiii boulet. Héhé... ne me tue pas j'en t'en prie XD Et comment ca va finir... héhéhéhé... tu verras...**_

_**dragonnedufantastique, je sais... pour le controle... hé bien, jenova semble visiblement n'avoir que faire des conseils de caroline! Pff... vieille folle XD **_

_**Lunastrelle, ouais, Rude à un petit role, mais il est classe! (héhé) et pour notre président national, tombeur et charmeur, c'est un secret! (chuuuuu :3)**_

_**Noemie-Jade, Arf, l'orgeuil des mecs... faudrait parfois qu'ils le sacre aux vidanges XD moi aussi j'ai beaucoup aimé le bout ou elle l'avoue... j'ai adoré l'écrire! n.n Et comme je dis, pour Rufy, vous verrez!**_


	10. Chapitre 9

_**Chapitre 9**_

* * *

Reno courut vers l'infirmier qui recula d'un pas avant de se faire attraper par le collet.

- Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça imbécile?!

Le pilote secoua durement l'homme qui haussa les épaules.

- C'est mon boulot! Si un patient devient violent, faut le neutraliser!

Dégouté, Reno laissa tomber l'autre avant de regarder son ami. Celui-ci vérifiait l'état de la jeune fille.

- Alors?

Rude détourna la tête.

- Elle va bien, mais…

Les deux Turks savaient ce que ça signifiait.

Une SOLDIER enceinte… Et pas n'importe laquelle…

O.o.O

Elle se réveilla dans une salle métallique. Un peu paniquée, elle vérifia son état avant de se lever d'un bond et de cogner à la porte blindée qu'elle trouva fermée à clé.

- Laissez-moi sortir! Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous m'enfermez! Reno! Rude! Elena!!! Tseng! Laissez-moi sortir!

Assis sur le sol, dos à la porte, Reno serra les poings.

- Merde…

Les coups stoppèrent aussitôt.

- Reno?

- Calme-toi petite. Ils veulent juste te garder en sécurité.

Les coups redoublèrent de force, au point que des bosses apparurent.

- Reno!!! Laisse-moi sortir! Ne m'enfermez pas! Je vais travailler dur! Je vais laisser tomber la statue et je vais vous aider à la construction! Je vais m'excuser à monsieur Shinra! Mais laissez-moi sortir… Je m'excuse Reno, j'ai été méchante, j'ai été méchante. Mais je m'excuse! LAISSE-MOI SORTIR!!!!

Sa voix se tut.

- Caro?

Seuls des bruits de pleurs se firent entendre.

- Caro, calme-toi.

Le Turk laissa sortir une flopée de jurons et se renfrogna quand Tseng approcha.

- Reno, viens. Ils vont la surveiller.

Le pilote lui jeta un regard noir avant d'attraper la cravate de son supérieur et le tirer dans une salle vide.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui puis se tourna vers Tseng qui l'observait silencieusement.

- Écoute Tseng. On t'a toujours suivi. On a toujours suivi le patron aussi. Mais là, je te demande la même chose que tu nous as demandé il n'y a pas si longtemps. Faut aider la petite.

Le Wutaien se tourna vers la fenêtre, l'air sombre.

- Nous ne pouvons pas. Notre travail est de la surveiller jusqu'à la naissance. Elle est instable.

Reno donne un coup de poing dans le mur.

- Mais c'est normal! Imagine, violée à plusieurs reprises par l'autre fou et là, elle découvre qu'elle est enceinte de lui! Déjà que le coup des expériences c'était beaucoup!

O.o.O

Assise contre le mur, dans l'espace entre la commode et le lit, Caroline pleurait.

*Pourquoi… pourquoi…*

*_Tu as cru en eux_.*

Elle s'essuya les yeux, soulagée malgré elle d'entre la voix caressante de Jenova. Sa peur diminua de moitié juste à ces quelques mots.

*Mère, aidez-moi. Je ne veux pas…*

Après un instant de silence qui la fit frémir, elle entendit la voix de Jenova à nouveau.

*_Ta foi en moi a vacillé. As-tu oublié qui t'a donné cette vie qui a le mérite d'être vécue plutôt que la vie minable que tu avais?*_

Les larmes de la jeune fille recommencèrent à couler alors que la voix continuait.

*_Mais je suis clémente. Cet enfant que tu portes en toi, bien qu'il ait été conçu de cet humain, est une bénédiction pour nous. Pour le moment, ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai en sorte qu'il grandisse bien en ton sein_.*

*Mais je n'en veux pas! Je ne veux pas d'enfant, pas conçu ainsi!*

*_SILENCE_!*

Caroline se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

*_Dès que tu peux fuir, fais-le et retourne dans les terres glacées de mon arrivée dans ce monde. Une fois là-bas, je te guiderai vers tes petits frères_.*

Hochant frénétiquement la tête, Caroline accepta.

*_Bien. Je serai là pour te guider_.*

O.o.O

Silencieux, Reno se dirigea vers la chambre. Avant de tourner le coin du couloir, il vérifia si Rude avait bien fermé les caméras. Et son ami l'avait bien fait.

Une fois devant la porte, il fouilla sa poche de veste pour en tirer le trousseau de clés qu'il avait pris à un scientifique sans se faire voir.

Il inséra la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit sans un bruit la porte.

Il recula d'un pas quand la première chose qu'il vit en entrant était deux yeux verts lumineux.

- Merci Reno.

La jeune fille portait un grand manteau noir en cuir attaché au cou, mais libre ensuite. Un grand capuchon cachait ses cheveux.

- Tu savais…?

Elle lui sourit doucement.

- C'était… un peu évident, te connaissant et sachant vos actions passées pour sauver Zack Fair.

Sans rien dire, le Turk lui attrapa la main et la tira vers la sortie. Mais la jeune femme résista.

- Pas sans mon arme. Sinon je serai sans défense.

Rageant, le Turk l'aida à trouver son arme ainsi que quelques matérias utilisables.

- Bon! Allez vient! On peut t'emmener maximum à Junon ou Kalm. Ensuite, tu te débrouilles. Désolé, mais on peut rien faire de mieux! Et si tu meurs parce que tu t'es fait attraper, je te jure que… Je te ramène à la vie par je ne sais quel moyen et je te tue de nouveau!

Elle sourit doucement avant de se lever sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasser sur la joue.

- J'aurais aimé que ce soit toi le père Reno. Tu es très gentil. Merci d'avoir toujours été là. Et je m'en veux d'avoir été méchante et de t'avoir frappé et…

Le Turk l'embrassa doucement, la faisant taire.

Après quelques instants, elle se sépara de lui, mélancolique.

- J'essaierai de te protéger dans le futur, je te le promets Reno.

Sans chercher à comprendre les paroles de la jeune fille, Reno se mit à courir vers l'hélicoptère où les attendaient Rude et Tseng, sa main bien serrée autour de la sienne.

- Elena garde le fort.

Reno hocha la tête devant l'explication de Tseng.

- Très bien. Alors princesse, où devons-nous te déposer?

Caroline fixa Reno dans les yeux à nouveau et dit doucement :

- Costa del Sol n'est pas vraiment plus loin que Kalm et je pourrai mieux me cacher sur un autre continent.

Rude hocha la tête et changea le cap.

* * *

_**Bleh! J'aime pas ce chapitre... enfin... le prochain est meilleurs, enfin... je crois! **_

_**Black cat, ouaissss... faut proteger les bisho, comme le gars du chinatown... awwww... (bave) héhéhé...hojo est dégoutant :D vive les frissons! Ok la suite! pour les carottes et les allemandes! (Lis aussi le commentaire que je fais à Nighthawk...)**_

_**Yuffie-chan, Bah... la... faut vraiment que j'arrête de prêter les perso parce que j'ai tenté d'utiliser Hojo et il arrête pas de dire non... Pfff... quelqu'un l'a cassé! Contnte que tu aies aimé!**_

_**Noemie-jade, ouais, une chance que les gars sont là... mais plus pour longtemps! Mais... imagine... un zoli petit bébé... :D et publier vite... bah pas le choix non plus vu que je fais des chapitres supers courts! XD**_

_**dragonnedufantastique, bah là... avoue si elle avortait, la fic serait déja moins bonne non? Et en plus tu as la raison dans ce chapitre! XD Je sais, je suis sadique...**_

_**Nighthawk, bleblebleble... (tire la langue) Pfffff.... de toute facon chouchoune risque pas de faire ça de sitôt... elle est retombée malade... je... j'ai peur pour elle... enfin... boarf... (ok fait 5 minutes que je regarde l'écran snas savoir quoi écrire donc je fini ma réponse ici...)**_

_**Yukira, c'est pas grande, ça arrive! Tant et aussi longtemps que je sais que tu lis, ca me rend heureuse :D Et oui, je fais un enfer de sa vie, pis avouez que vous lisez la fic, juste pour lire ça XD**_


	11. Chapitre 10

_**Attention, notes de fin de chapitre dont un concours! : D**_

**Chapitre 10**

* * *

Dès que l'hélicoptère s'approcha du sol, elle se leva, sourit au Turks et sauta dehors.

L'appareil se dirigea immédiatement vers l'autre continent, la laissant seule, non loin de Costa del Sol.

La jeune femme se dirigea rapidement vers le bar situé tout près.

Elle regarda les annonces placardées et sourit en voyant une moto à vendre.

O.o.O

Flashback

O.o.O

_Reno grimaça et lui mit un petit paquet dans les mains._

_- Voilà. C'est de notre part à tous. C'est un peu d'argent pour que tu puisses t'acheter un véhicule le temps que t'ais fait tes propres économies. On y a tous participé._

_Elle sourit tristement aux Turks._

_- Merci. C'est très gentil._

O.o.O

Fin flashback

O.o.O

Elle attrapa l'affichette et se dirigea vers le téléphone le plus près. Après avoir composé le numéro, un homme décrocha.

- Oui? Allo?

- Je serais intéressée par votre moto, je voudrais la voir et l'acheter si son état est satisfaisant.

L'homme visiblement heureux de trouver enfin une personne intéressée lui dit immédiatement son adresse qui se situait à 10 minutes de marche.

O.o.O

Elle roulait à vive allure sur le sol sec. On lui avait indiqué l'emplacement d'un vieux pêcheur qui faisait office maintenant de passeur et guide pour le continent glacé.

Caroline arriva enfin chez l'homme qui, une fois les mains au chaud dans ses poches remplies de Gils, s'empressa de préparer le bateau.

Elle dut insister par contre pour emporter la moto avec elle, après tout, ce n'était pas sage de laisser son seul moyen de transport entre les mains du vieux grippe-sou.

Une fois éloigné de la côte, l'homme l'informa qu'il faudrait dormir dans la cale, car ils arriveraient seulement le lendemain.

Le retard ne la dérangea pas. Une fois la nuit venue, elle se dirigea vers la cabine qui lui avait été assignée et se coucha.

Depuis qu'elle avait parlé avec Jenova, ses maux de cœur fréquents et tout autre désagrément étaient disparus. Malgré elle, elle était soulagée.

Ce fut sur ces pensées qu'elle s'endormit.

O.o.O

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla au lever du soleil. Le vieil homme était déjà debout et fumait une cigarette sur le pont.

- Bon matin jeune fille.

Elle lui fit un léger sourire et se dirigea vers la rambarde. Son cœur fit une embardée. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait le continent, ne l'ayant pas atteint la dernière fois.

Étrangement, elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Turks depuis sa fuite et d'une certaine façon, elle s'inquiétait pour les autres.

- J'ai un peu peur…

L'homme, surpris qu'elle dise quelque chose, échappa sa cigarette sur sa cuisse.

- Bordel…

Sans le vouloir, Caroline éclate de rire en voyant le petit vieux danser pour se libérer de la chaleur causée par la flamme.

Une fois libre, le vieux se renfrogna, puis la voyant rire si joyeusement, il éclata de rire en s'approchant d'elle.

- Ah, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes si triste mademoiselle, mais je suis content que ma bêtise vous ait fait rire. Enfin… nous arrivons dans dix minutes donc préparez-vous.

Il se dirigea vers les commandes, la laissant seule et pensive.

O.o.O

Elle roulait à toute vitesse, évitant parfois de justesse un arbre blanc. Quelque chose clochait ici et elle voulait sortir de la forêt au plus vite.

La jeune femme vit une chose voler au dessus d'elle, un flash. Sans même réfléchir, elle tira son épée et stoppa sa moto.

- Montrez-vous!

Elle tourna sur elle-même, agressive. Même si elle se doutait de la personne, elle espérait réellement que ce ne soit pas lui.

Et malheureusement, celui qu'elle espérait éviter ici apparut calmement dans son champ de vision.

Elle réalisa soudain que ses souvenirs qu'elle avait de son ancienne vie disparaissaient peu à peu. Des détails surtout. Les grandes lignes restaient, mais, tout ce qu'elle savait autrefois sur ce monde…

Valentine approcha peu à peu de la SOLDIER, silencieux.

- N'approchez pas, Vincent Valentine.

L'ancien Turk s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle, l'observant.

- Voilà donc la SOLDIER échappée.

Méfiante, elle recula d'un pas, toujours prête à se défendre.

- Oui. Que me voulez-vous?

- Savoir où vous vous dirigez.

Elle serra les dents.

- Vers le cratère.

Le regard de l'homme se fit plus dur et il s'approcha d'elle de quelques pas.

- Et pour quelles raisons?

Il était aisé de voir ce qu'il pensait.

Elle ressemblait à Sephiroth. Elle était une expérience et elle était en fuite. Les déductions qui s'en suivaient ne l'aidaient pas. Surtout pas avec sa réponse du cratère.

Mentir aurait été inutile, il pourrait la suivre et voir qu'elle lui avait menti.

Mais en réfléchissant, elle sentit ses épaules s'affaisser légèrement.

- Je… ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je fais ça. Mais… je dois le faire.

La jeune fille baissa son arme, l'air troublé.

- Me laisserez-vous passer?

Le Turk resta de marbre un long moment avant de lui tourner le dos et disparaître parmi les arbres en disant :

- La Shinra vous recherche.

Un peu inquiète, elle serra son arme, embarqua sur son véhicule et démarra de nouveau, se dirigeant vers le Nord-Ouest.

O.o.O

Elle arriva enfin à Icicle Inn, frigorifiée. La route était dangereuse et glissante. Finalement, un camion, bien que plus lent, aurait été un meilleur choix. Mais il était trop tard. Traversant à basse vitesse le village, elle s'arrêta sentant une présence familière.

*_Oui… Ils sont tout près. Pas très loin. Continue vers eux_.*

Elle débarqua de l'engin et le dissimula dans la neige. C'était la seule cachette disponible dans ce trou perdu.

Puis, en silence, elle fouilla le village et ses environs. Les maisons semblaient inhabitées.

* * *

**_Chapitre très court, mais obligatoire pour avancer, désolée!_**

**_Bon premier point:_**

**_Mon forum recherche toujours les personnages principaux dont Cloud, Vincent, Genesis, Sephiroth ect. Si vous voulez rp, venez!_**

**_Ensuite:_**

**_Le concour. J'approche à grands pas de ma 1000 review! Celui ou celle qui écrira la 1000 recevra un oneshot de son choix, avec les personnages qu'il (elle) veut, sur le thème qu'il ou elle préfère! (Seules choses que je ne ferai pas, oubliez le Yaoi et les thèmes sexuels, merci). Edit: Ah et puis Zut!... la 999 et la 1001 aussi vont recevoir un oneshot! Juste parce que les chiffres sont sympas..._**

**_Réponses aux reviews maintenant!_**

**_dragonnedufantastique, XD tu verras bien! Et le bébé ne va pas naitre tout de suite, la grossesse n'est pas très avancée. Héhé, tu vas bien aimer le prochain chapitre._**

**_Yuffie-chan, bleh, faut obéir à mère, sinon, pas de gauffres au sucre! Contente que ça t'aie plu._**

**_Lunastrelle, pas grave XD et oui, enceinte d'Hojo... (frisonne malgré elle) J'arrive presque pas à croire que j'ai écrit ça, je dois l'avouer XD Et Jenova... elle a en effet des plans pour le bébé..._**

**_Nighthawk, Aujourd'hui, un scientifique fou m'a mise enceinte et a fait de ma vie un enfer. VDM. XD Merci Amon..._**

**_Black cat, (méga calin de la mort qui tue fort... c'est violent comme calin XD) héhé, j'suis sure qu'elles doivent avoir eut des ennuis à cause de nous... Enfin, contente que ca t'aie plu ma vieille chèvre : D_**

**_Noemie-Jade, ouiiiiii, sont trop adorables! :3 (et le pire, c'est que bien que j'aime Reno, c'est vraiment pas mon perso favori!) Je crois que ce chapitre à répondu à certaines de tes questions héhé. Mici_**


	12. Chapitre 11

**_Chapitre 11_**

* * *

Après deux jours dans ce froid glacial, elle trouva une trappe couverte de neige, très habilement camouflée, mais la neige avait été touchée à cet endroit. Récemment.

Elle l'ouvrit après l'avoir observé et descendit l'échelle qui s'enfonçait dans le sol.

Il faisait beaucoup moins froid en bas.

La SOLDIER se dirigea dans les couloirs tant bien que mal, il n'y avait personne, ce qui l'intriguait et la mettait mal à l'aise.

Rapidement, elle trouva enfin le laboratoire. Dissimulée dans l'ombre, elle vit deux scientifiques discuter entre eux et un soldat à moitié endormi contre une caisse.

Elle hésita entre les attaquer de front immédiatement ou attendre de savoir où se trouvaient ses trois frères.

Sur le coup, elle secoua la tête. Pourquoi cette appellation venait si aisément… Mais elle reprit rapidement contenance et entra dans la pièce, faisant sursauter les trois hommes présents.

- Désolée, mais les ordres sont les ordres.

Elle prit son épée et se dirigea vers le soldat qui tentait de prendre son arme.

Elle le décapita d'un seul mouvement et se tourna vers les deux scientifiques qui trop surpris, restaient plantés là.

-Où sont Kadaj, Yazoo et Loz? Je veux les voir tout de suite!

Le plus petit des deux se précipita à ses genoux.

- Ne me tuez pas et je vous mènerai à eux, je vous en prie!

Elle recula de quelques pas et lui transperça la poitrine.

- Toi! Mène-moi à eux. Ce pleurnichard ne valait rien.

Le dernier survivant resta figé sur place. Elle grimaça de dégout en voyant qu'il venait de mouiller son pantalon.

- Allez! Montre-moi le chemin!

Rapidement, l'homme se mit à courir vers une galerie contenant les mêmes instruments qu'Hojo avait durant ses propres traitements.

Elle les vit enfin. Ils flottaient tous les trois dans leurs tubes, à peine conscients.

La jeune fille se tourna vers le scientifique qui tremblait, non loin d'elle.

- Sont-ils finis? Leur traitement, est-il fini?

O.o.O

Vincent arriva dans le village, cherchant des traces de la jeune SOLDIER. Ne voyant aucune trace, il continua son chemin vers le cratère, un peu inquiet.

O.o.O

Elle s'approcha doucement du tube de Kadaj, le cadavre du scientifique gisant tout près.

- Petit frère.

Rapidement, les manipulations pour libérer les argentés furent faites.

Elle les transporta vers la salle de repos des gardiens, peinant sous le poids de Loz surtout.

Inquiète de les voir trempés de Mako et nus, elle se mit en quête de vêtements pour eux. C'était sans compter Jenova.

_*Calme-toi, regarde.*_

Des combinaisons de cuir noir se mirent à recouvrir les frères.

Émerveillée malgré elle, elle s'approcha et toucha délicatement le cuir du bout des doigts.

Le pouvoir de Jenova était impressionnant…

Les yeux de Yazoo papillonnèrent puis il releva vivement, près à attaquer la personne la plus près de lui.

Il s'arrêta par contre quand il la vit, surprise. L'ainé l'observa quelques instants avant de sourire en voyant le sang qui maculait le bras droit de la jeune fille et son arme qui dépassait à gauche.

- Grande sœur.

Malgré elle, Caroline se mit à sourire doucement, son cœur soudainement plus léger.

- Oui. Je suis venue vous chercher. Mère voulait que votre réveil se fasse enfin.

Le ventre de l'argenté réveillé grogna, faisant glousser la jeune fille.

- Attends, j'ai quelques provisions. Rien de spectaculaire, mais…

Elle enleva son sac et fouilla à l'intérieur. Il ne restait plus grand-chose après tant de temps dans les plaines glacées, mais elle n'était pas inquiète. Elle pourrait toujours aller en acheter ou chasser, comme le faisait autrefois le village pour survivre.

Donnant le tiers au plus vieux, elle remarqua que l'odeur de la nourriture avait réveillé Loz qui l'observait avec curiosité.

- Bonjour Loz.

Elle lui tendit un autre tiers et se tourna vers Kadaj qui dormait encore.

Tout en s'approchant du plus jeune, son cœur fondit. Il avait l'air d'un tout petit gamin. Si fragile.

Un désir puissant de les protéger germa dans son cœur.

Le plus jeune ouvrit enfin les yeux alors qu'elle le regardait doucement. Surpris, il recula un peu puis remarqua qu'elle lui ressemblait.

Une grande sœur…

Sans rien dire, elle lui donna de la nourriture en souriant et se tourna vers ses frères qui mangeaient déjà. Yazoo avait presque fini et Loz dévorait la nourriture.

Kadaj se tourna vers la jeune fille, développant un paquet de viande séchée.

Elle s'était assise dans un fauteuil et avait fermé les yeux.

Il rechercha en elle les cellules de Jenova et fut surpris quand il constata une présence en elle.

Un bébé.

Sentant son regard, elle ouvrit les yeux.

- C'est… le demi-frère de Sephiroth, notre… grand frère. Vous saurez son histoire plus tard. Mais pour le moment, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais dormir un peu. Je n'osais pas beaucoup dormir dans le village, pas avant de vous avoir trouvé. Et… on me poursuivait.

Malgré toutes les questions qu'ils voulaient poser, les trois frères hochèrent silencieusement la tête et d'un commun accord, décidèrent de dormir une fois que Kadaj aurait fini de manger.

O.o.O

Quelques heures plus tard, Caroline se réveilla péniblement. Il faisait noir dans la pièce, mais ça ne la gênait pas. Elle se leva sans un bruit, mais elle remarqua tout de suite que Kadaj ne dormait pas.

Elle lui toucha doucement le bras et le tira pour qu'il la suive.

Les deux se rendirent rapidement dans la pièce du dépôt où la jeune fille ferma la porte, les enfermant tous les deux dans la pièce.

Kadaj alluma l'interrupteur et lui jeta un regard curieux.

- Que veux-tu grande sœur?

Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur jusqu'à position assise et commença à parler.

- Je sais ton avenir et même si je n'approuve pas les actes de Mère, je n'ai pas le choix. Comme je n'ai pas le choix que de garder cet enfant que je porte en moi.

La plus jeune vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, écoutant ses paroles.

- Tu vas devoir combattre l'homme qui a tué Sephiroth. Mère… Jenova, voudrait que tu fasses la réunion. Bientôt, je crois qu'elle va commencer à te parler. Mais avant, je veux t'apprendre ce que je sais, car ainsi, tu pourrais trouver un équilibre dans nos réponses qui… seront sûrement différentes.

* * *

**_Oubliez pas le concour! Et le lien pour mon fofo est toujours sur mon profil et on recherche toujours activement des membres! Francais, Québecois, de l'ile de la réunion, ect, venez nombreux!_**

**_Black cat, CAROTTES!!!!! XD On se tanne pas hein? XD et j'avoue que tu me troubles avec ta review... GAHHHHHHH_**

**_Yu-chan, en effet, mais bon, faut bien parfois! (Caroline: Ouais! Pour une fois que je ne souffre pas trop!) En effet, la moto dans la neige... XD mais bon, pas comme si elle avait eut le temps heh!_**

**_dragonnedufantastique, awwww miciiiiii, héhé, bah, tente de choper une des trois reviews gagnantes!_**

**_Nighthawk, bah ouais, la preuve, sont là! (les argentés te tombent dessus) héhéhé, mère sera bientôt au pouvoir! mouhahahahahahaha. En fait je l'ai déja fait... mais elle a pas passée... snif._**

**_Yukira, tant mieux, j'avoue que c'est ma plus grande peur! Une fic ou se situe mal... c'est pas sympa... u.u_**

**_Lunastrelle, Hojo est mort! (Je l'avais dit je crois dans une chapitre précédent... j'pense... gah... cerveau à off) Mais vincent... il la cherche..._**

**_Noemie-Jade, vincent,,, bah il était là durant ce chapitre même si ce n'était que brièvement XD les turks, tu verras bien. Miciiiiiiiiiiiiii... je tente toujours de m'améliorer... bah, ça peut pas être pire que ma première fic... XD_**


	13. Chapitre 12

**_Chapitre 12_**

* * *

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, l'air triste.

- Tu sais… ce monde est magnifique. Je suis venue ici après une existence morne dans mon propre monde. Mère a transféré mon esprit dans ce corps. Depuis, je l'aide. J'ai fait de terribles choses pour venir ici… Parce que ce monde… était mon plus grand rêve. J'ai enlevé la vie à des gens innocents. Même s'ils étaient méchants avec moi. Ce n'était pas bien tu sais…

Le jeune homme pencha la tête.

- Pourquoi?

- Toute vie à son importance. Mais le but de Mère est de détruire ce monde et de s'en servir pour aller en détruire un autre. Son existence entière est basée sur cela. Et nous, nous devons l'aider. Mais… les humains normaux ne le veulent pas. Et moi non plus, mais j'aide quand même Mère.

- Je ne comprends pas. Tu as tué pour venir dans ce monde. Et il faut que tu tues pour le détruire?

- C'est un peu ça. Depuis mon arrivée, il m'est arrivé des choses terribles. Le père de Sephiroth m'a… fait mal. Il y a eu des gens qui ont voulu me faire souffrir aussi. Des gens indifférents. Mais… Il y a des gens… si gentils.

Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire triste.

- Il y a une compagnie du nom de Shinra qui est mauvaise, ou du moins, l'était. Ils avaient un groupe d'homme de main nommé Turks. Ils devaient faire le sale boulot. Tuer les gens. Voler des choses.

Elle ferma les yeux.

- Je croyais qu'ils étaient méchants, mais j'ai travaillé moi-même à la Shinra pendant quelque temps. Et j'ai travaillé avec eux. J'ai découvert qu'ils sont gentils. Ils m'ont aidé à quitter mon propre laboratoire tu sais. Mais, notre boulot, la raison pourquoi nous sommes ici et pas ailleurs, c'est que nous devons servir Mère.

Elle se leva et regarda le contenu de quelques boites. Elles étaient toutes des réserves de nourriture.

- Hojo est mort, pour l'instant. Je vais vous apprendre les bases du maniement d'armes pendant quelques mois, puis vous devrez vous débrouiller par vous-même jusqu'à la… naissance.

Kadaj se leva à son tour.

- Tu as peur, grande sœur?

- Oui.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

- Allez, nos frères doivent être réveillés. Allons les rejoindre…

O.o.O

Les journées passaient et se ressemblaient. Les trois étaient des éponges à savoir et Caroline faisait de son mieux pour leur apprendre le monde pour qu'ils sachent comment réagir face à telle ou telle situation.

Elle évitait de monter à la surface, de peur de tomber sur la Shinra ou Avalanche. Étrangement, ils n'avaient pas reçu de visite surprise de la part de la Shinra justement. Même si les scientifiques étaient morts. Kadaj trouva la raison quelques mois plus tard en lisant les rapports de ceux-ci.

Étant sous le joug d'Hojo, quand celui-ci était mort et la tour détruite, les gens les avaient simplement oubliés.

Mais après cinq mois, la nourriture commença à manquer.

Caroline avait à présent un ventre proéminent et ses frères devaient se pratiquer sans elle. Yazoo était particulièrement gentil avec elle et semblait comprendre chacun de ses mouvements. Dès qu'elle était fatiguée, qu'elle se sentait mal ou qu'elle avait des douleurs, le tireur stoppait son entrainement et venait la dorloter.

Par contre, ils devaient changer d'abri. Ce qui remettait les risques sur le tapis.

Ils discutèrent longuement de la meilleure marche à suivre, la jeune femme leur assurant de ne pas s'inquiéter pour elle. Jenova veillait sur le bébé.

Normalement, elle aurait eu des appréhensions. L'enfant n'avait reçu aucun soin médical, ni test. Mais, la future mère se fichait bien de cela à présent. Elle sentait qu'il allait bien, simplement aux coups qu'il donnait.

Finalement, ils décidèrent de remonter à la surface et aller dans une région tempérée, là où ils pourraient trouver aisément de la nourriture et une meilleure destination où continuer leur entrainement.

Kadaj fut le premier à monter l'échelle menant vers le soleil. Une fois à l'extérieur, il tourna sur lui-même, ébloui.

Le froid mordait son visage et rosissait son visage alors qu'il touchait du bout des doigts la neige glacée.

Loz suivit rapidement, restant coi devant la vue. Caroline grimpa péniblement les barreaux et arrive à son tour en haut. Frissonnante, elle se tassa pour que Yazoo puisse sortir aussi.

- Je ne me souvenais pas comme c'était beau…

Loz prit une poignée de neige qu'il façonna en boule.

- J'ai… déjà fait ça, quand j'étais petit…

La jeune femme se mit en marche vers le village et se mit à fouiller dans la neige, laissant les trois autres un peu stupéfaits.

Yazoo fut le premier à venir l'aider vu qu'elle peinait avec son gros ventre.

Une moto apparut sous la neige.

- Nous marcherons jusqu'au village des ossements puis nous traverserons l'océan pour nous rendre à Corel.

Yazoo et Loz hochèrent la tête, mais Kadaj resta figé.

- Kadaj?

La jeune femme s'approcha du plus petit qui lui fit signe de se taire et de ne plus bouger.

Frissonnante, elle recula même d'un pas. Yazoo, surprit s'avança à son tour pour demande à son frère pourquoi celui-ci semblait si méchant envers Caroline.

- Kadaj!

Celui-ci le fixa d'un regard froid. La jeune femme comprit que le moment était arrivé et que le temps était passé beaucoup plus vite qu'elle ne le croyait.

- Laisse tomber Yazoo. Jenova lui parle à présent.

Elle se tourna vers la moto, attendant l'ordre qui ne manquerait pas de tomber.

En effet, le plus petit prit la parole.

- Mère nous demande de la retrouver. Elle est tout près… Mais pas tout de suite. Il faut trouver un endroit sécuritaire pour grande sœur.

L'air sombre, Caroline tira la moto à ses côtés. Celle-ci était complètement givrée.

- Très bien… mettons-nous en route.

O.o.O

Lentement la température augmenta, pour le plaisir de tous. Kadaj avait pris le commandement, ses frères le suivant, un peu surpris.

Ils atteignirent enfin le petit débarcadère du pécheur qui avait emmené Caroline jusque-là.

Celle-ci, épuisée, se laissa tomber sur le petit ponton. Le voyage avait été très dur pour elle. Loz l'avait relayée pour pousser la moto qui était vide d'essence depuis longtemps.

Kadaj observa l'horizon silencieusement pendant que Yazoo s'installait aux côtés de la jeune femme.

- Ça va?

- Je crois…

Elle ferma les yeux et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son frère.

- Mais je suis terriblement fatiguée…

Yazoo releva la tête et regarda Kadaj qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

- Où allons-nous?

Le plus petit sourit.

- Nous attendons le bateau, puis nous nous dirigerons vers l'ancienne ville de Gongaga. Nous achèterons ou volerons un bateau puis iront dans la foret non loin. Nous y ferons une base temporaire.

Yazoo hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur la future mère, désormais endormie.

Loz laissa une exclamation ravie s'échapper de ses lèvres quand il vit un filet de fumée qui s'approchait. Rapidement un bateau fut en vue et se dirigea vers l'embarcadère.

Un vieil homme lança une corde à Loz et lui fit signe de l'attacher à la bite d'amarrage. Il posa une planche pour débarquer.

- Heureusement que vous m'avez appelé, sinon vous auriez attendu longtemps!

Kadaj jeta un coup d'œil surpris à Caroline puis haussa les épaules.

Le vieil homme suivit son regard et parut surpris.

- Ah ben dit donc! Je me demandais ce qu'elle était devenue… Quel gros ventre… embarquez les jeunes… C'était donc vous qu'elle cherchait…

Les argentés embarquèrent, Yazoo avait voulu prendre Caroline dans ses bras, mais Loz l'avait devancé. Rapidement, le bateau se mit de nouveau en route, cette fois-ci, vers Corel à la demande du trio.

* * *

**_... je remarque que plus l'histoire avance, moins j'ai de clics et de reviews... et je me demande si l'histoire devient moins bonne... ais-je fais quelque chose qui a déplut?_**

**_Yukira, oui, c'était le but. Comme s'ils se retrouvaient après tant de temps... Je considère que le lien des cellules de Jenova crée un lien très fort entre les personnages, un peu sur le principe des tribues. Un membre du clan reste un membre du clan, même s'il fait des actions mauvaises (cloud par exemple) Et pour ce qui va se passer... seul le temps vous le dira..._**

**_Yuffie, mais... Vincent, on l'a vu là... Pour Jenova, je vais quand même pas te dire tout les punch XD Bon pour l'âge de Caroline. Au début de l'histoire, elle avait 17 ans. Son nouveau corps par contre avait un age biologique de 18 ans. Elle est restée plusieurs mois à la Shinra, puis les évènements de FF7 sont arrivés. Puis de nouveau, plusieurs mois. Donc elle a tout près de 20 ans à présent. Yazoo et Loz sont plus agé physiquement qu'elle. Mais ils la considèrent leur ainée car elle a plus de vécut qu'eux et connait mieux le monde. Et pour eux, leur vraie naissance est leur réveil au service de Jenova. Donc Sephy est le plus vieux, suivit de Caro et finalement le trio. Cloud est un cas à part, tout comme Zack..._**

**_Dragonnedufantastique, en effet, il semble que Fanfiction a eut quelques ennuis, j'ai moi-même recu l'alerte... qui m'a surprise... XD Bon ok... deux raisons... Si elle arrête de lui obéir, elle va mourir dans d'atroces souffrances (Jenova peut par exemple détruire toute ses cellules... donc caro en mourrait à coup sur.) ou encore, elle pourrait la controler, tout simplement, comme un pantin... Ce qui est pas très sympa..._**

**_Nighthawk, Bah, Devine! XD Je prie mère tout les jours moi! Un jour elle me donnera le pouvoir de détruire ce monde mouhahahahahhahaha XD et pour l'avenir... celui-ci est incertain..._**


	14. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13**

* * *

À la barre, le vieil homme observait les trois combattants qui fixaient l'océan.

Le plus costaud regardait l'eau défiler, l'air émerveillé, ce qui le fit sourire. C'était un peu étonnant de voir un homme de cette carrure sourire comme un gamin à cette vue oh combien familière…

Le plus grand avait les yeux fermés et semblait humer l'air marin. Cette vue aussi le rendit heureux.

Quant au plus petit… Il gardait le regard fixe et déterminé. Il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant dans ce regard figé.

Le navigateur se souvint alors d'un de ses clients qui était passé il y avait quelque temps.

Un grand homme sombre qui l'avait mit mal à l'aise. Celui-ci était aussi silencieux qu'une tombe. Mais peu avant qu'ils n'arrivent sur le continent, il lui avait demandé de l'avertir si une jeune femme aux cheveux gris, presque blanc passait.

À ce moment, il remarqua que le plus jeune s'était tourné vers lui et lui jetait un regard intrigué.

Le vieil homme lâcha la barre et plaqua sa main contre son bras. Il grinça des dents en tombant sur le sol. Satanée maladie.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit deux bras l'entourer et une voix inquiète lui parler.

O.o.O

- Monsieur, réveillez-vous!

Le vieux loup de mer ouvrit péniblement les yeux et attendit quelques instants que ceux-ci fassent le focus. Le visage de la jeune femme apparut enfin dans son champ de vision. Les trois autres avaient dû la réveiller pendant qu'il faisait une crise.

- Ne me touchez pas, mademoiselle… J'ai la maladie de Midgar.

Il tenta faiblement de se libérer, mais la poigne se resserra.

- Nous ne risquons rien. Calmez-vous. Nous sommes immunisés.

L'homme remarqua enfin que Loz et Kadaj le regardait, intrigués.

Il en déduit donc que le plus grand était à l'extérieur et conduisait.

- Votre bébé…

Se relevant péniblement, il fixa d'un regard apeuré la substance noire sur les vêtements de Caroline.

- Oh mon dieu…

Celle-ci lui fit un sourire apaisant.

- Ne vous en faites pas j'ai dit. Nous sommes immunisés contre cette maladie.

Elle attrapa une serviette désinfectante et l'ouvrit.

- Maintenant installez-vous que je vous nettoie votre bras pour que ça n'empire pas.

Kadaj pencha la tête, sans comprendre.

- Grande sœur, pourquoi soignes-tu cet homme?

Nettoyant maintenant le bras du vieil homme, Caroline sourit.

- Parce qu'il est bon. La dernière fois, il était inquiet pour moi. Et regardez, sa première réaction a été de s'éloigner de moi de peur de me rendre malade. C'est pour ça que je disais qu'il y a des hommes qui méritent la vie.

Kadaj hocha lentement la tête observant les gestes délicats de sa grande sœur envers le malade.

Une pointe de jalousie germa dans son cœur quand il comprit que ces gestes doux n'étaient pas seulement pour lui et ses frères.

Loz observait aussi la future mère soigner son « patient » et tentait de comprendre chaque geste de celle-ci.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini de faire un nouveau bandage, elle se leva tranquillement.

- Nous devrions le laisser se reposer et rejoindre Yazoo sur le pont.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte puis fit un clin d'œil sincère à l'homme.

Une fois à l'extérieur, par contre, elle se mit à frotter son col roulé.

Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux et elle se précipita sur le pont. Une fois à la rambarde, son estomac se vida rapidement dans la mer.

- Pourquoi…

Ses jambes se dérobèrent malgré tous ses efforts. Elle entendit vaguement la voix angoissée de Yazoo lui crier quelque chose et des bras la prendre doucement.

Elle reconnut rapidement la poigne forte de Loz. Les larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler.

Un terrible sentiment étreignit son cœur. Ses frères allaient mourir, et elle ne pouvait rien y changer. Jamais plus elle ne verrait le doux sourire de Yazoo, Loz rire comme un gamin, gamin qu'il était au fond. Et Kadaj… Le plus jeune qui lui jetterait un regard amusé, mais dont l'enfance avait été si violemment arrachée.

Des sanglots secouèrent son corps alors qu'elle gardait les yeux fermés, maintenant tenue dans les bras de son frère. Elle entendait son cœur battre à toute vitesse, mais celui-ci sembla battre encore plus quand ses pleurs doublèrent d'intensité à l'idée que son cœur ne battrait plus, qu'il s'éteindrait.

- Grande sœur! Grande sœur! Ouvre les yeux!

Elle s'attrapa la tête entre ses mains et se mit à hurler.

De douleur.

De tristesse.

De découragement.

De peur…

L'agitation autour d'elle se calma alors que tout devenait noir.

O.o.O

Loz paniqua, dans ses bras, sa grande sœur hurlait comme si elle était en proie à une grande souffrance. Le visage du vieil homme passa l'embrasure de la porte, mais rapidement, Kadaj lui fit signe de quitter le pont, ce que le pauvre fit, le regard larmoyant, étant sûr que c'était sa faute si la jeune femme souffrait.

Kadaj s'approcha de Caroline et lui tapota les joues quand celle-ci se tut.

- Elle dort… ou a perdu conscience.

Loz lui jeta un regard inquiet et déposa son fardeau dans un des lits après avoir descendu l'escalier, à regret.

- Mais… pourquoi…

Kadaj resta silencieux.

- Mère dit que le doute s'installe dans notre sœur et que sa foi vacillante la fait souffrir.

Loz fronça les sourcils, mais quitta la pièce sans un mot.

Une fois sur le pont, il vit le vieil homme reprendre le gouvernail alors que Yazoo se précipitait vers l'intérieur.

Loz secoua la tête négativement.

- Elle a perdu conscience. Kadaj dit que son cœur vacille. Sa foi en mère est en déclin.

Les yeux du plus grand s'écarquillèrent puis se fermèrent douloureusement.

- Grande sœur…

O.o.O

Dès qu'ils atteignirent la terre ferme, le quatuor quitta le bateau, le vieil homme inquiet les regarda s'éloigner puis en fit autant. Caroline étant toujours inconsciente, le trio alla dans la ville la plus proche et volèrent des motos pour eux, la laissant endormie contre un rocher, camouflée pour échapper à un possible prédateur trainant par là.

* * *

_**Gah!!!!! Attention, attention! Pour les fans de Vocaloid, mon nouveau forum Rp vient d'ouvrir! Vous pouvez trouver le lien dans mon profil! Et oubliez pas le concour! : D**_

_**Drack, oh je suis tellement contente que tu sois de retour! :'D awww... coudonc! Les ordi de tout le monde plantent ces temps-ci! Sephy, oh gentil Sephy, explique moi comment il a réussi ce coup-là... XD et Caro n'est pas une traitresse! Elle a toujours tout fait pour vous sauver (tape sur les doigts de Sephy) Enfin, je suis vraiment contente de te revoir parmi nous!**_

_**Lunastrelle, oui... comme quand on reçoit une dizaine de reviews pour un truc qui a prit 20 minutes à écrire, mais un truc travaillé pendant des heures en reçoit deux... c'est blasant ça...XD Ah le bébé... la question que tout le monde se pose je crois... héhé tu verras bien! Merci de continuer de lire!**_

_**Black Cat!!!! (luvluvluv) arg j'ai hâte que tu m'appelles... snif... GROS BEDONNNNNNN!!!! ... faut que je réussisse à le coincer quelque part... XD En effet... faut pas qu'ils meurent... snif... è.é poste encoreeeeeeeeeee**_

_**Yukira, en effet... la situation est assez catastrophique... mais bon... Ça va aller heh! Oui... le lien qu'ils partagent est fort... mais... je suis mal placée pour parler de famille puisque je n'ai pas de frères... ni de soeurs... XD**_

_**Xialdene, : D Revenueeeeee!!!! rolalala... tant qu'à ça, dit donc qu'il sera moche comme un navet cet enfant! XD Je me dis qu'Hojo doit avoir des bons gènes caché quelque part pour donner Sephy alors... XD Et pour les plans de Jenova... tu verras...**_

_**Yu-chan, good! Ouais bon... j'avoue que je lui ai pas donné une vie facile... XD Le truc c'est que normalement, Hojo revient dans le corps de Weiss dans dirge of cerberus, c'est pourquoi j'ai dit pour l'instant... Contente que ça te plaise!**_


	15. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14**

_**Merci à Kaito_Wira qui est ma gentille correctrice! (Tu fais un boulot super!) et à Black Cat XD qui m'inspire toujours de nouvelles conneries à écrire.**_

* * *

O.o.O

_Caroline flottait dans le vide, les yeux fermés._

_Rapidement, elle se sentit tenue dans des bras froids, comme si ceux-ci étaient faits en pierre._

_- __Ma fille… Laisse tes doutes. Fais-moi confiance._

_Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues pâles de la future mère._

_- __Ils vont mourir. Je ne veux pas!_

_Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit un masque en métal au-dessus d'elle. Des tuyaux flottaient autour, sans être touchés par la gravité._

_- __Calme-toi. Ton enfant a besoin de toi en ce moment. Tu as fait ton possible pour les éduquer. Si je me fie à ta mémoire, leur destin était écrit._

_Caroline secoua la tête véhémence._

_- __Mère! Vous m'aviez dit que mes connaissances allaient aider! Mais ils ne sont pas de taille face à Avalanche! Je vous en prie!_

_Elle constata que ce qu'elle avait pris pour des bras était en fait des tubes qui la serraient fermement._

_Ceux-ci resserrèrent leur étreinte._

_- __J'ai dit : CALME-TOI!_

_La future mère ferma les yeux de douleur._

_- __Très bien. Dis-leur leur futur si c'est que tu souhaites, détruit leur espoir de me rendre fière, leur seule raison d'exister. Dis-leur que leur existence en elle-même est une abomination, que même s'ils souhaitaient vivre, les humains les tueraient pour le simple fait qu'ils sont comme mon fils, Sephiroth!_

_- __NON!!!!!_

_Une aura verte entoura Caroline. Celle-ci sentit les tubes desserrer leur étreinte puis la relâcher._

_Une main apparut dans un des filaments verts qui l'entouraient et Caroline l'attrapa alors que les tubes se dirigeaient vers elle à toute allure._

_Elle se sentit tirée de l'avant, incapable de penser, voyant la rivière de la vie défiler devant elle puis atterrit durement parmi des fleurs._

_Elle se releva péniblement pour tomber face à face à deux yeux bleus joyeux. Un homme s'était baissé à sa hauteur et lui souriait comme un idiot._

_Sans pouvoir réprimer sa peine, des larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux._

_- __Ah bravo, tu lui as fait peur!_

_- __Mais, ce n'est pas de ma faute!_

_Caroline essuya faiblement ses yeux et releva le regard pour voir une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns et en robe rose, ainsi qu'un homme en habit du SOLDIER_

_- __Aeris…_

_La jeune femme baissa le regard vers elle puis envoya un dernier regard de reproche à Zack qui se gratta la tête, inquiet._

_La dernière Cetra se baissa à la hauteur de l'ancienne SOLDIER qui tremblait comme une feuille.__ L'ambiance était calme, mais étrangement, elle la mettait mal à l'aise._

_- __Calme-toi, j'ai senti ton esprit et la présence de Jenova. Je suis heureuse que tu ais attrapé ma main._

_Le cœur de Caroline fit un bond dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle se relevait vivement puis reculait pour s'éloignait d'Aeris._

_- __Non… Mère va me tuer… Oh mon dieu!_

_Elle continua de reculer en paniquant._

_- __Non… non…_

_Elle vit les deux esprits se jeter un regard inquiet puis Aeris s'approcher doucement d'elle._

_- __N'approche pas Cetra! Recule! Mère! Mère!!! Je t'en prie pardonne-moi! Rappelle-moi à toi! Je ne remettrais plus ton jugement en doute! Ne me laisse pas!_

_Le tout avait été dit avec tellement de désespoir qu'Aeris figea._

_Caroline posa une main sur son ventre, les yeux fermés._

_- __Mes frères… Mère…_

_Son cœur se débattait. Pourquoi ne se réveillait-elle pas? Était-elle morte et avait rejoint la rivière de la vie?_

_Elle sentit soudain une main se poser sur son bras et ouvrit les yeux, sans même avoir eu conscience de les avoir fermés._

_Zack se tenait devant elle, visiblement inquiet._

_- __Calme-toi. Aeris ne te veut aucun mal. _

_Il l'observait un peu surpris._

_- __Tu es la petite nouvelle du Soldier? Cissnei m'a glissé un mot sur toi._

_La tension qui montait en elle se dissipa tout comme ses jambes._

_Elle sentit l'esprit la retenir de tomber._

_- __Hé doucement._

_Faiblement, elle tenta de le repousser._

_- __Laissez-moi. Ne me touchez pas._

_Elle se __sentit tirée en arrière d'un coup brusque._

O.o.O

Yazoo secouait doucement Caroline qui pleurait dans son sommeil.

Kadaj quant à lui, lui jetait un regard meurtrier.

- Elle nous trahit! Ne la touche pas!

Yazoo lui jeta un regard incrédule.

- Grande sœur ne nous trahirait pas, j'en suis certain.

Loz, tiraillé, resta neutre.

Caroline se réveilla d'un coup, à bout de souffle. Dès qu'elle vit Yazoo près d'elle, elle s'accrocha à lui.

- Désolé. Je suis tellement désolée!

Le plus jeune plissa des yeux et se baissa à sa hauteur.

- Désoler de quoi?

Caroline secoua la tête de panique.

- J'ai… attrapé la main de la Cetra! J'avais peur, je ne savais plus quoi faire! Mère me faisait mal parce que je m'inquiétais pour vous et…

Elle éclata en sanglots, toujours accroché au plus grand qui caressait doucement son dos.

Kadaj soupira.

- Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu autant? Tu nous as bien entrainés.

La future mère se calma lentement.

- Pas assez. Vous allez combattre celui qui a tué grand frère. Strife est dangereux! Et lui et sa bande n'ont pas honte d'attaquer à plusieurs pour avoir l'avantage. Aucun honneur. Je sais que la réunion doit avoir lieu, mais, pas à vos dépens, surtout si ça doit échouer!

O.o.O

Le groupe était tendu depuis quelques jours. Ils roulaient sans arrêt, au plus grand malheur de Caroline qui souffrait le martyre et avait peur pour l'enfant.

Ils avaient changé de destination pour une raison obscure donnée par Kadaj. Après un léger arrêt dans les montagnes de Nibelheim, ils s'étaient dirigés vers Cosmos Canyon. Quand le village fut enfin en vue, le plus jeune arrêta sa moto.

Quand les engins furent éteints, il se tourna vers Caroline.

- Tu donneras naissance au bébé là-bas. Nous devons retourner au cratère rapidement.

La jeune femme fondit en larmes.

Yazoo jeta un regard de reproche à son frère qui haussa les épaules.

Celle-ci renifla pitoyablement avant de plonger son regard dans celui de Kadaj.

- Faites attention à vous. Pour cette mission, les Turks seront vos ennemis. Avalanche aussi. Tous les humains en fait. Je vous en prie, revenez en vie. Je vous attendrai.

Kadaj soupira et hocha la tête avant de démarrer à nouveau son engin.

Yazoo sourit doucement à Caroline et Loz lui cria au revoir une fois qu'ils furent un peu éloignés.

Déconfite, elle démarra son propre engin et se dirigea vers le village de la flamme éternelle.

Une fois en bordure de la ville, elle vit avec surprise un garde qui la regarda étrangement.

- Stop! Qui êtes-vous?

Elle débarqua de la moto lentement, tenant son ventre et s'approcha lentement de l'homme.

- Je me nomme Caroline.

Celui-ci regarda ses vêtements avant de cracher au sol.

- SOLDIER hein?

Elle secoua sa tête négativement.

- Tellement plus… Je suis recherchée par la Shinra. J'ai besoin d'une cachette pour pouvoir donner naissance à mon enfant. Je demande humblement refuge.

La fatigue prit le dessus et elle se mit à trembler. Inquiet, l'homme s'approcha d'elle et la rattrapa juste à temps pour qu'elle ne tombe pas sur le sol.

* * *

**_Le concours arrive à sa fin, je tiens à noter que vous ne pouvez pas gagner plus qu'une fois, histoire de laisser la chance à tout le monde._**

**_Yu-chan: Jenova-samaaaaaaaaaa : D XD détruisons Hojo! Personne ne l'aime pauvre petit chou!_**

**_nighthawk: Jenovaaaaaaaa... ma maitresseeeeeeee (Dans le sens maitre là...) et oui. Elle est dans la merde, encore et toujours! Héhé... je ne la laisserai pas tranquille cette fille! Oui. On met toujours l'emphase sur Kadaj, mais en yazoo et loz se trouvent deux personnes exeptionnelles... d'un un aux fes*** superbes (Clin d'oeil)_**

**_dragonnedufantastique, je sais que ce serait bien... mais on ne saura pas ce qu'il leur arrive avant les prochains chapitre!_**

**_Black cat, en effet, la bande de petits salauds... Mais dans ce chapitre-ci, pas le dernier XD et maintenant que tu as expliqué le tout au tel, je comprend ton message XD Maiiiiiissss... Je suis le jardinier! Mon cerveau il est génial... avoue... à deux, on crée tellement de conneries... ça pas de bon sang... _**

**_Lunastrelle, oui, il faudrait! J'adore trop les argentés... (Et ça parait que je n'aime pas Avalanche... XD)_**

**_Drack: Seph... respect de vivre avec ce truc... XD Nan mais sans blague... pas sympa le chat... J'espère que ça pas trop couté cher é.è Pour la bouille du bébé... prochains chapitres!!! Rohhh... (se change en pompom girl) Go seph, go! Tue Crad, tue CRAD!!!!! _**


	16. Chapitre 15

_**Chapitre 15**_

* * *

Quand elle reprit conscience, elle était couchée dans un petit lit posé contre un mur frais de pierre. Se relevant péniblement, elle posa son front contre la pierre, son début de mal de tête disparaissant.

Un léger moment passa avant que l'on cogne à la porte.

Une femme aux courbes généreuses et au visage sympathique entra.

- Alalala… Vous nous avez fait peur mademoiselle. Une SOLDIER aux portes du village, enceinte et aux cheveux argentés. Vous avez rameuté la moitié du village!

Celle-ci gloussa avant de mettre ses poings sur ses hanches, soudain beaucoup plus sérieuse.

- Vous n'avez pas honte, faire de la moto, enceinte?! Votre petit en a peut-être souffert!

Elle s'installa au bout du lit, Caroline, le front toujours contre la pierre, restait figée devant le flot de paroles.

- Bon, je cause, je cause, mais comment allez-vous? Quel est votre nom? Pourquoi fuyez-vous la Shinra? Ne vous inquiétez pas, personne ici ne vous dénoncera…

La jeune femme se tourna vers la matrone.

- Mon nom est Caroline. Je… vais bien, je crois, ce n'était qu'un coup de fatigue.

Son ton baissa.

- Je… fuis la Shinra, car ils ont fait de moi un spécimen de recherche… Le scientifique… en charge de moi… il…

Semblant comprendre le sens caché des paroles, la femme se releva.

- Oh, le goujat! Saleté de Shinra!

Elle tempêta quelques instants avant d'arrêter devant un éclat de rire.

Caroline riait tristement.

- Vous ne me connaissez pas, vous ne savez rien et vous me défendez…

L'absurdité de la situation la fit rire encore plus.

La matrone s'approcha et prit doucement ses mains dans les siennes.

- En effet, je ne sais rien de vous. Mais sachez que c'est normal de s'inquiéter pour les autres quand ils passent des temps difficiles. Nous ne pouvons pas vous remettre entre les mains de la Shinra, sachant que vous allez souffrir! Ce serait inhumain!

*Mais je ne suis pas humaine…*

- Merci…

Contente, la femme se releva prestement en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Je reviens dans un instant avec un plateau-repas.

O.o.O

Rapidement une routine s'installa. Bien que les gens du canyon soient gentils, ils n'allaient pas la garder simplement par gentillesse. Comme tout le monde, elle dut aider le village à sa façon.

Ne sachant rien faire autre que le combat ou conter des histoires, ils la désignèrent donc pour enseigner le combat aux gardes et combattants du village.

Elle passait parmi eux, avec attention, bloquait certains mouvements et les redirigeait correctement.

Les séances étaient courtes, pour ne pas la fatiguer, mais elle appréciait ces moments dans son élément.

Par contre, durant l'une d'elles, arriva ce qui devait arriver.

Une brusque douleur la prit au niveau du ventre et elle remarqua que ses pantalons étaient trempés.

*Oh mon dieu*

Un sentiment de panique intense l'envahit.

L'homme le plus près d'elle s'approcha et voyant son état envoya son compagnon de combat chercher la matrone.

Rapidement la femme vint l'emporter dans la chambre qui lui avait été assignée.

Celle-ci lui dit de se déshabiller alors qu'elle allait chercher la sage-femme du village et tout le nécessaire.

Calculant rapidement dans sa tête, elle constata que l'enfant était surement prématuré, ce qui la fit serrer les dents. Une vieille femme entra dans la chambre, un sourire bienveillant sur le visage.

- Très bien, mettons-nous au travail.

O.o.O

Regardant le bébé couché contre elle, la nouvelle maman sourit malgré la fatigue. Après douze heures de travail, il était enfin né. Malgré la douleur, elle avait tenu à voir son enfant avant de s'endormir.

Un petit garçon était blotti au creux de ses bras.

La sage-femme avait paru un peu inquiète quant au poids du bébé, mais quand Caroline lui indiqua qu'il était un peu prématuré, celle-ci hocha doucement la tête.

Les yeux clos, le petit tétait avidement, la faisant rire doucement.

Autant elle avait peur de l'avenir, autant elle se sentait à présent sereine. Elle entendit des éclats de voix de l'autre côté de la porte et la vit s'ouvrir d'un coup.

Un fauve bondit dans la pièce grognant, mais il arrêta dès qu'il vit la femme et son enfant.

Caroline remonta vivement la couverture sur elle.

- Sortez d'ici!

Le fauve rouge pencha la tête.

- Hum, il semble que je me sois inquiété pour rien…

La sage-femme entra en coup de vent dans la pièce, le regard noir envers le fauve.

- Nanaki! N'avez-vous pas honte!? Elle a accouché il n'y pas deux heures et vous venez troubler son repos!

Elle attrapa la crinière du fauve qui glapit.

- Sortez d'ici immédiatement! Si vous devez lui parler, vous le ferez plus tard!

Caroline se détendit doucement alors que les deux sortaient.

Le bébé quant à lui ne semblait pas avoir été troublé de l'interruption et s'était endormi.

Ce qu'elle fit à son tour.

O.o.O

Malheureusement, elle se fit réveiller un peu plus tard par Nanaki.

Celui-ci était couché sur le sol et la regardait doucement, c'était cette sensation d'être observée qui l'avait réveillée.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils m'ont tout raconté. Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé plus tôt. Mais mes amis et moi venons de combattre des incarnés de Jenova, alors j'étais inquiet.

Il la vit blanchir et déglutir difficilement.

- Est-ce que ça va?

Caroline resserra ses bras autour de son bébé puis posa ses yeux sur le gardien du canyon.

- Sont-ils… morts?

Nanaki pencha la tête.

- C'est le cas.

Une vague d'émotion balaya la jeune femme qui dit d'une voix brisée :

- Je vous prie de quitter cette chambre quelques instants. Je…

Le fauve se leva et lui jeta un regard curieux, quittant la chambre.

O.o.O

Une fois à l'extérieur, Nanaki s'arrêta dos à une personne qui semblait l'attendre.

- Je crois qu'elle est une incarnée aussi. Mais elle ne semble pas en état pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Le jeune homme blond aux vêtements sombres grogna.

- Je n'y crois pas. Un trio puis une mère.

Sa main se crispa sur l'épée qu'il portait dans le dos puis il baissa le bras.

Nanaki se tourna vers lui.

- Tu tuerais une jeune femme qui n'a rien fait et qui vient de donner naissance à un bébé?

* * *

_**Oubliez pas que mes forums recherchent toujours activement des membres, fans de FF7 ou de Vocaloid, venez nombreux, les liens sont sur ma page de profil!**_

_**Nighthawk, XD yerk... quand même... Yazoo était adorable... Désolée... je voulais pas... pour vrai? Je suis contente! Je tentais de me mettre à sa place pour voir ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir... **_

_**dragonnedufantastique, héhé, my power is over 9000. XD en effet... mais... saura-t-elle changer ça...**_

_**Yukira, bah, Kadaj est Kadaj! Malin le petit singe! Désolée pour le trio... Et pour le bébé, tu as eu ta réponse dans ce chap! **_

_**Drack, mais... pas ma faute... Et... j'ai mes couilles imaginaires qui... me gratte encore!!!! (gratte gratte gratte) Mais je veux détruire le monde moi aussi! Rohhh... Seph... elle te donne un gentil pantin à contrôler comme elle et tu veux qu'elle souffre... pffff Ah non pas d'amour entre ces deux là! C'est juste de l'obsession... Mais Sephy gagnera! : D**_

_**Yuffie, pas grave... Mais... désagréable? Je croyais que c'était le parfait amour moi! Bah... l'instinct maternel, tu connais? Ça pousse quand on s'y attend le moins! (Et les petits frères des copines en profitent... grrrr) Bah, pas tout le monde qui aime Vinnie!**_

_**Black cat, rohhh... bah, des joueurs de sitars à la coupe longeuil? là, ils l'ont abandonnée pour un méchant bout XD Un chien comme nous! Faut l'adopter pis y donner le nom de carotte et en faire notre mascotte! Nous allons faire une secte des adorateurs de la carotte!!! et le monde sera à nous!!!! mouhahahahahahahahahahhaa**_


	17. Chapitre 16

**_Chapitre 16_**

* * *

Les yeux fermés, Caroline réfléchissait. Autant elle avait eu peur du bébé, autant son petit cœur, ses gazouillements, ses petits doigts lui étaient indispensables à présent.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir d'une manière différente que l'habituelle façon de la matrone ou de la sage-femme. Une façon beaucoup plus ferme et masculine.

Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux, mais son cœur se débattait dans sa poitrine.

Un léger bruit de métal la fit frissonner.

Devait-elle réagir ou faire semblant de dormir?

Une respiration calme lui répondit et un bruissement de tissu lourd.

- Humf…

Cette voix. Malgré les années, elle s'en souvenait très bien.

*Cloud Strife. Grand frère?*

Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement et figea.

Strife se tenait devant elle, son arme sortie, l'air menaçant, mais visiblement mitigé.

- Que…

Il serra le manche de son arme et fronça les sourcils.

Un long moment passa, Caroline serrant son bébé contre elle, Cloud la jaugeant du regard.

Finalement, le blond baissa son arme.

- Shinra vous recherche activement.

La jeune mère baissa la tête.

Il s'approcha, son arme toujours dans sa main.

- Avez-vous un lien avec la bande de Kadaj?

La gorge de l'ancienne SOLDIER se serra, mais elle réussit à dire doucement :

- Oui. C'étaient mes frères.

Cloud ferma les yeux, visiblement déçu de cette réponse.

- Je suis désolé, mais je dois…

Il releva son arme, mais elle cria.

Le bruit alerta la matrone qui discutait avec Nanaki.

Celle-ci entra en coup de vent dans la chambre et vit Cloud, épée levée.

- Arrêtez, monstre!

La femme sauta sur Cloud qui la repoussa aisément.

- Cette femme est un monstre! À cause d'elle, Edge a été presque détruite!

La femme fixa le blond l'air perdu.

- C'est impossible, elle est là depuis un long moment et les évènements d'Edge viennent tout juste de finir!

Il sentit une sourde douleur faire son apparition dans son bras et baissa les yeux vers la source du mal.

Caroline tenait un couteau à steak, vestige de son dernier repas et elle lui avait planté dans son bras droit, les dents serrées, son bébé tenu fermement dans son bras gauche.

- Vous ne me ferez pas de mal, ni à moi, ni à mon enfant! Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un grand frère pouvait blesser sa famille, même s'il ne l'aime pas! Vous me traitez de monstre, regardez ce que vous avez fait! Tant de moyens d'arrêter une personne, l'enfermer, lui parler, mais vous choisissez de tuer!

Elle relâcha le couteau, se tenant fièrement devant le membre d'Avalanche, simplement vêtue de son pantalon du SOLDIER, sa poitrine cachée par ses cheveux.

- Laissez-moi tranquille! Oui, j'ai pris soin de mes frères, même si je savais ce qu'ils feraient. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Tout comme je n'ai pas eu le choix d'avoir mon enfant, malgré sa provenance! J'ai fait un choix autrefois et je m'y tiens!

Cloud arracha le couteau et mit sa main sur sa plaie. Ses yeux jetaient des regards furieux, mais voyant qu'il n'avait aucun appui pour l'instant, il quitta la pièce.

Dès qu'il fut sorti, Caroline s'écroula sur son lit.

*Mère. Que dois-je faire? Je vous en prie, pardonnez-moi… Dites-moi quoi faire, dites-moi comment agir! *

Elle soupira longuement puis embrassa le front de son bébé.

Jenova ne lui parlait presque plus quand elle avait commencé à parler avec Kadaj, mais depuis son éclat, l'extraterrestre ne lui parlait plus du tout.

Ses pensées allèrent ensuite vers Reno.

Comment allait-il? Même si elle savait qu'il allait bien, elle voulait lui parler, lui dire que son enfant était né correctement, qu'elle pensait à lui… et qu'il lui manquait.

C'était étrange pour elle de penser qu'elle s'ennuyait d'un homme, mais Reno, qui avait été si gentil avec elle, qui l'avait protégé, lui manquait profondément.

*_Arrête ces pensées. Immédiatement.*_

Elle se tendit, réveillant son enfant qui se mit à pleurnicher.

Le calmant doucement, elle fronça les sourcils.

*Mère, vous… me parlez! Pardonnez-moi!*

Elle put presque sentir l'agacement dans leur lien.

_*__Tais-toi et écoute bien. Tu dois quitter cet endroit et retourner à la Shinra.*_

Son cœur manqua un battement alors que la phrase faisait son chemin dans son esprit.

*Pourquoi?*

*_Strife n'a qu'une pensée, te tuer. Même si le fait d'aller à la Shinra fait que tu serras emprisonnée de nouveau, tu serras néanmoins en sécurité, enfin, relativement_.*

Caroline ferma les yeux, pensive.

Retourner à la Shinra… Ce serait dangereux pour l'enfant…

Jenova sembla suivre ses pensées, car elle ajouta :

_*Pour l'enfant, n'aie pas peur je ferai en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien.*_

Accablée, la jeune femme se leva et déposa son enfant sur le lit.

Elle se dirigea vers une chaise et prit son col roulé déposé sur celui-ci, ainsi que sa ceinture. Elle enfila vivement un soutien-gorge et mit le chandail, puis des bas. Ses bottes et sa ceinture suivirent peu après.

Accrochant son arme dans son dos, elle prit doucement son bébé et quitta la pièce.

La matrone la vit descendre l'escalier.

- Caroline, attendez!

Celle-ci continua son chemin, mais ralentit tout de même le pas.

Une fois à sa hauteur, la femme se mit à parler vivement.

- Vous n'êtes pas en état de vous promener partout comme cela! Retournez vous coucher! Monsieur Strife ne reviendra pas vous voir et Nanaki a un accès réduit aussi, ne vous en faites pas.

Caroline serra les dents et accéléra le pas.

Peu importait les autres. Il lui fallait se protéger et protéger son enfant.

Un rugissement retentit et Nanaki bondit devant elle.

- Où allez-vous?

Elle tira son arme et releva le nez fièrement.

- Je vais dans un endroit où Strife ne tentera pas de me tuer! Ni vous, ni lui n'aurez l'honneur de m'enlever ma vie!

Menaçant le fauve, elle continua d'avancer vers sa moto.

La sage-femme arriva rapidement suivie de la matrone.

- Arrêtez, jeune imbécile! Votre enfant n'est pas suffisamment robuste pour supporter un voyage!

Elle arrêta quelques instants en fixant son enfant.

_*Ne t'inquiète pas, je veille sur lui, attache fermement ta ceinture sur son chandail et met ton enfant dans celui-ci, il serra en sécurité et caché.__ Je m'occupe de son confort.*_

Rapidement, elle fit se que Jenova lui avait dit sous le regard surprit des autres et s'installa sur sa moto.

- Adieu et merci pour tout!

Elle démarra en trombe.

* * *

_**Arg... Encore de la pub, désolée! Notre forum rp recherche toujours des membres pour incarner les personnages principaux! Sephiroth, Genesis, presque tout les membres d'Avalanche, Aeris, Zack, Yazoo, Kadaj, Loz et bien d'autres encore sont toujours libres! Mon forum Vocaloid aussi, tout les Utau sont libres, comme les Vocaloid originaux et les Fan-mades!**_

_**Sinon le concours arrive à sa fin! Encore quelques reviews et je pourrai contacter les gagnant-es! : D**_

_**Lunastrelle, hehe, Elle s'est pas laissée faire! Désolée mais Nanaki a pas un très joli rôle dans ce chapitre...**_

_**dragonnedufantastique, XD ahhh Cloud... petit blond emo... faudrait le teindre en noir tient! Je te le dis, il a perdu ses derniers neurones durant le combat final dans ff7. heh... désolée jai pas comprit la phrase suivant le maboule... Enfin contente que ça t'aie plu!**_

_**Drack, ouiiiii, mignon bébé! Même si un bébé c'est affreusement laid à la naissance... XD ça l'air d'un vieux navet ensanglanté... erk... awwwww (A littéralement squealé en imaginant sephiroth faire gouzigouzi... c'est pathétique XD) Nanaki parlait à cloud, dans le monde de ff7 un homme en vetement sombres et aux cheveux blonds en pics, il semble que c'est pas courant lol**_

_**Yuffie, bah... je connais pas grand chose aux naissances mais je me suis dit c'est courant, quand je dis 12 heures de travail, je compte la dilatation, les rapprochement des contractions jusqu'à la naissance. Ah le spécimen de recherche sur le comportement anthropophage chez les espèces canidés à particularité oriculo-capillaire XD Jeune vieille jusqu'à la moelle... : D**_

_**Yukira, moi aussi... mais c'Est obligatoire pour le reste de la fic... tu verras bien n.n et il semblerait que ce ne soit pas ami en tout cas...**_


	18. Chapitre 17

_**Chapitre 17**_

* * *

Elle se mit à rouler à vive allure, mais se sentit suivie.

En effet, Nanaki courait derrière elle.

- Vas-t-en! Laisse-moi!

Le fauve accéléra l'allure et se mit à la hauteur de l'engin.

- Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire! Vous avez aidé les incarnés et qui sait ce que vous ferez ensuite!

Elle hurla de rage et prit son arme d'une main pour frapper la créature rouge.

L'arme le frôla suffisamment pour qu'il ralentisse et se déconcentre, ce qui fit qu'il tomba sur le sol.

Caroline garda son focus et rangea son arme.

Contre elle, son bébé dormait doucement.

O.o.O

Le voyage fut rude malgré toutes les belles promesses de Jenova. Arrivée à Costa Del Sol, elle prit un bateau menant à Edge. Son bébé grandissait peu à peu et des yeux verts la fixaient à présent avec intérêt. Éveillé, il avait observé avec calme la mer quand ils la traversèrent en bateau. Le nourrisson ne pleurant pratiquement jamais.

Ils arrivèrent enfin sur le continent et elle roula sans arrêt vers Edge. Arrivés en bordure de la ville par contre, les choses s'envenimèrent.

Les habitants se montrèrent violents quand elle approcha en moto.

- Monstre! Suppôt de Sephiroth, part!

Elle recula tant bien que mal avec l'engin.  
- Je n'ai rien fait! Je suis une SOLDIER! Arrêtez!

La jeune femme serra contre elle son enfant alors que les habitants se montraient de plus en plus décidés à l'attaquer.

Mais un coup de feu les fit s'arrêter.

Un homme en habit fendit la foule, des bandages toujours visibles sur son poignet et son cou.

- Tseng!

Soulagée malgré elle, la jeune femme sourit au Turk à l'air sérieux.

- Suis-moi.

Elle lui fit signe de s'installer sur la moto et recula sur le siège, sans montrer sa surprise, le Turk embarqua et démarra en trombe devant le regard insistant des habitants.

O.o.O

- Que faisais-tu là!

La voix claqua comme un fouet alors qu'ils roulaient à vive allure.

- Je… devais revenir.

Elle le vit se tendre.

- Nous t'avons fait échapper et tu reviens bêtement après quelques mois. Je ne crois pas que ce soit la seule raison. Tu as rapport avec le gang de Kadaj?

Ils prirent une avenue plus calme.

- Je les ai vus… Mais nous ne sommes pas restés ensemble. Je suis allée accoucher à Cosmos Canyon. Puis Strife a eu vent de ma présence par Nanaki. Il a failli me tuer. Même… si je dois redevenir un spécimen de recherche, je serai plus en sécurité à la Shinra. Après tout…, c'est un peu ma maison.

Les épaules du Wutaien s'affaissèrent à ses paroles.

- Très bien… Pour les recherches par contre, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de chance que ça se produise, le professeur est mort peu après ton départ. Et malgré tout ce que le président peut dire, il a besoin de support.

Ils arrêtèrent devant un bâtiment relativement imposant.

- C'est le nouveau bâtiment administratif.

Le Turk débarqua prestement de l'engin, Caroline suivant plus doucement, prenant délicatement son bébé dans son chandail.

Tseng s'arrêta quelques instants et le regarda.

Le bébé tendit son petit poing potelé vers lui, lui arrachant un léger, oh très léger sourire.

Ils se mirent en route et arrivèrent rapidement devant l'entrée. Le Turk entra vivement, mais elle s'arrêta, fixant les portes.

*Dès que je les passe, je dois de nouveau servir la Shinra.*

Tseng, voyant qu'elle ne le suivait pas, se tourna vers elle.

Elle le regarda, l'air incertain puis le suivit en silence.

En la voyant entrer, plusieurs employés figèrent. La secrétaire de l'entrée composa vivement un numéro, mais Tseng lui fit signe d'arrêter. Il prit la main gauche de la jeune mère et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

Une fois les portes fermées, il se tourna vers elle, sérieux.

- Tu as deux choix pour l'instant. Nous pouvons arrêter au bureau des Turks en premier, où aller directement voir Rufus.

Elle baissa les yeux et dit tout bas :

- Je veux voir Reno…

Tseng hocha la tête et pressa le bouton de l'étage 27.

Après quelques instants, les portes s'ouvrirent et Tseng se mit en marche, suivi de Caroline.

Ils entrèrent dans un bureau relativement silencieux.

Caroline s'arrêta peu après l'entrée.

- Boss! Où étiez-vous?

Reno apparut rapidement dans la pièce et s'arrêta.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit de surprise.

Gênée, Caroline sourit faiblement.

- Reno.

Le pilote sembla retrouver la parole.

- Caro?!

Il se précipita vers la jeune femme.

- T'es vivante! Bordel, où étais-tu?! Et…

Ses yeux baissèrent vers le petit paquet qu'elle tenait contre elle.

- Un bébé…

Il recula d'un pas, l'air surpris.

- Tu as eu un gosse… ah c'est vrai, t'étais enceinte…

Il se gratta la tête l'air gêné.

N'y tenant plus, elle lui fonça dessus, pleurant.

- Tu m'as terriblement manqué…

Il l'a pris dans ses bras, surpris d'un tel geste de sa part, puis sourit.

- Allez, calme-toi…

Tseng quitta la pièce sans un bruit, avertir les autres de ne pas entrer dans la pièce un moment.

La jeune femme sanglotait dans les bras du pilote sans retenue.

- Je… voulais te contacter, mais je ne pouvais pas! J'avais peur qu'on retrace l'appel! Et, le professeur et ma fuite…

Reno la détacha de lui à ce moment-là.

- Hé c'est vrai! Pourquoi t'es revenue! Tu étais supposée te cacher!

- Strife sait que j'existe, il veut me tuer, j'ai dû m'enfuir.

- Hé merde…

Reno soupira longuement.

Il l'emmena vers un fauteuil, mais le bébé se mit à geindre doucement.

Caroline s'arrêta brusquement.

- Il… je dois lui donner le sein… avez-vous une salle de bain?

Un peu embarrassé, il lui désigna une porte vers laquelle elle se dirigea.

Fermant la porte derrière elle, elle ne vit pas Reno se laisser tomber sur un fauteuil, la tête entre les mains.

* * *

**_dragonnedufantastique, ah ok alors XD -_- hé bien Caro te remercie... keuf keuf... Disons que une femme rondelette contre avalanche, ca fait pas vraiment le poids... Même ça l'a l'immunité face au héro vu que c'est l'équivalent du PNJ..._**

**_Yukira, on me pose souvent cette question, mais la réponse est simple. Une dette de vie est une chose qu'on ne peut pas briser par soi-même, par peur, ou par conviction. Dans le cas de Caro, c'est les deux. Elle a peur de Jenova et de ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire si elle refusait de la servir, tout comme elle a promit de l'aider et elle n'a qu'une parole dans ces cas là._**

**_Lunastrelle, oula... tu me parles de Cloud... Dit-toi que ce n'est pas sa dernière apparition! Personne aime Jenova... snif..._**

**_Black cat, hé bien, vais fouiller le net! vive les carottes! Héhé... cloud n'était plus là! mouhahahaha. Nanaki est adorable... même s'il n'est pas ''gentil'' dans cette fic. _**

**_Yu-chan, pas grave! Au moins tu en a laissé une... XD _**

**_Drack... tu me fais toujours marrer à chaque reviews! XD (Caro apparait en habit de pom pom girl) Go Grand-frère, go! (Retour à la normale... une ptite goutte de sueur sur le bord de la tempe) Bon... keuf keuf... Donc... Heh ouais! Tuez Cloud!! : D sinon, pour Caro héhéhé, vous verez bien!_**


	19. Chapitre 18

**Chapitre 18**

* * *

Quand le bébé eut fini, elle quitta la salle de bain et vint s'installer aux côtés de Reno.

Elle baissa la tête et avoua d'une faible voix :

- J'ai eu peur pour toi, tu sais. Je me demandais tous les jours si tu allais bien.

Le pilote tourna la tête vers elle, souriant comme d'habitude.

- Je suis toujours parfais!

Elle rit doucement avant d'hésiter un moment puis déposa sa tête contre l'épaule de Reno.

- J'ai entendu parler des derniers évènements. Je suis désolée.

Fronçant les sourcils, il parla :

- Pourquoi?

- Mes petits frères ont fait des actions déplorables.

- Tes… petits frères?

Elle le sentit se tendre et releva la tête tout en continuant de parler très doucement.

- Tu sais, ceux qui ont… des cellules de Jenova se considèrent comme une grande famille. Ces mots nous viennent naturellement. Pour moi, Cloud Strife est mon grand frère, comme j'étais la grande sœur du trio.

- Oh… Ça explique pourquoi les gamins appelaient Jenova, Mère.

- Exact. Je… l'appelle comme ça aussi, tu sais.

- Humf…

Le Turk se leva d'un coup puis croisa les bras, perdu dans ses pensées. Il semblait si tendu et inquiet à ce moment!

- Tu… reçois des ordres de Jenova?

Elle pinça les lèvres puis dit d'un ton triste :

- Oui. C'est elle qui m'a ordonné de garder l'enfant.

Reno plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Tu n'aimes pas ton enfant?

Elle réfléchit un instant avant de dire simplement :

- Au début, non, jusqu'au dernier mois en fait. J'avais peur, peur de tout! Mais finalement, je me suis mise à l'aimer beaucoup, malgré sa conception et ce que je suis. J'ai déjà été humaine et le fait d'être devenue un monstre me pèse beaucoup. Au tout début, je me cachais derrière un masque, tu sais…

Elle ferma les yeux cherchant ses mots. Reno, pour une fois, était totalement séreux et silencieux.

- J'ai fait des choses horribles Reno. J'ai aidé le trio à sortir de leurs cuves. Au tout début, ils étaient comme des enfants… De tous petits enfants qui ne savaient rien de la vie. J'ai tenté… J'ai tenté de leur apprendre ce monde. Si tu savais comme j'ai tenté! Les heures interminables à parler avec Kadaj des gens, des créatures, de la magie, la rivière de la vie, toutes les merveilles de ce monde. Mais quand Jenova a commencé à lui parler, c'était fini. Il a pris le commandement du groupe et je suis partie.

La jeune femme éclata en sanglots.

Elle n'avait pas pu protéger ses frères et ce point lui pesait tant sur les épaules!

Reno soupira et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- À t'entendre, c'était des anges.

- C'était mes anges… Loz et sa douceur, ses sourires joyeux… Yazoo et sa gentillesse, sa prévenance. Kadaj avec sa soif de savoir, son énergie. Je ne peux tout simplement pas croire qu'ils ont fait ça, qu'ils ont tant changé. Et tant souffert!

Les larmes coulaient sans arrêt sur ses joues, mais elle stoppa rapidement en voyant Tseng entrer dans la pièce.

- Le président veut vous voir.

Elle hocha faiblement la tête et essuya ses larmes.

- Très bien.

Sa voix était tremblante et rauque, mais elle se leva fièrement.

- Je… suis prête.

O.o.O

Rufus Shinra se tenait droit, observant avec amusement la ville par la fenêtre. Il tenait à la main une canne finement travaillée. Depuis que le Geostigma avait quitté son organisme, sa guérison avait été agréablement rapide.

Se tenir debout sans se sentir fatigué était un bonheur qu'il redécouvrait peu à peu et savourait à chaque instant.

On cogna fermement à la porte, mais il ne quitta pas son observation.

- Entrez!

La porte s'ouvrit et il vit dans le reflet de la vitre une personne qu'il recherchait depuis un long moment.

- Mademoiselle, quelle agréable surprise. Et quelle coïncidence…

Il se tourna enfin vers les arrivants.

Caroline se tenait devant lui, portant toujours son habit du SOLDIER. Ce fait le fit sourire.

- Vous portez toujours cet uniforme?

Elle hocha lentement la tête. Il était évident qu'elle avait pleuré, ses yeux étaient encore rouges et de maigres traces de larmes étaient toujours visibles.

Le sourire du président grandit un peu plus.

- Et puis-je savoir pour quelle raison?

La jeune femme s'éclaircit la gorge avant de répondre :

- La Shinra a toujours été ma maison, malgré tout ce que vous m'avez fait subir.

Rufus hocha doucement la tête, l'air satisfait de cette réponse puis prit l'air pensif.

- Nous n'avons jamais découvert comment vous aviez fait pour vous enfuir…

Caroline serra son emprise sur son enfant, cherchant un certain réconfort dans ce mouvement puis dit fièrement :

- Je suis partie, car bien que je sois un produit de votre compagnie, j'ai un esprit et je savais que seule la mort m'attendait. Un scientifique peu vigilant n'a pas vu que je lui prenais ses clés et je me suis enfuie.

Le président laissa un son moqueur s'échapper, mais ne fit pas d'autre commentaire que :

- Et pourquoi êtes-vous revenue après tout ce temps, cachée je ne sais où?

- Strife veut ma mort.

Les yeux de Rufus se plissèrent.

- Et pour quelles raisons?

Elle baissa la tête.

- Pour ce que je suis. Et j'ai vu le trio.

Elle sentit à ses côtés Reno bouger faiblement, mais il ne fit pas de commentaires.

Shinra soupira avant d'ajouter d'un air négligent :

- Eh bien, si ça peut faire enrager Strife… Allez changer cet uniforme si défraichi pour un nouveau à l'étage 36, ils doivent toujours avoir quelques uniformes en état. Caroline, SOLDIER 1ere classe, je veux que vous soyez opérative dès que…

Le regard du président se posa sur le bébé.

- Vous serez libre de tout problème. En attendant, vous… hum…

Il se tourna impassible vers Tseng qui se tenait en retrait.

- Que pourrait-elle faire?

Le chef des Turks fixa la jeune femme qui lui jeta un regard inquiet.

- Elle pourra faire des travaux administratifs dans notre bureau, nous manquons souvent de temps pour finir l'administration depuis quelque temps.

Rufus haussa les épaules.

- Hé bien vous ferez cela.

Voyant que la réunion était finie, le trio s'apprêtait à quitter le bureau, mais la voix de Rufus se fit entendre de nouveau.

- Au fait, je veux absolument que vous alliez parler avec le professeur Tunney. Je veux un bilan complet de votre condition.

Tseng ferma la porte sans faire de bruit et ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau au plus grand soulagement de la jeune mère qui se sentait épuisée physiquement et psychologiquement.

* * *

**_Black cat, mais c'est pas de sa faute s'il a manqué d'air à la naissance le pauvre.... et ouais! Ça lui apprendra à mettre le museau ou il ne devrait pas! : D C'est fun se parler au telephone pour 600$ de facture! :3_**

**_dragonnedufantastique, XD t'aime vraiment pas cloud et on est deux! J'aime tellement pas de blond... peut pas le blairer! Et d'hab bien que j'apprécie Reno, il est loin d'être un de mes perso favoris!_**

**_Drack, bah ouais, les chocobos, ca court vite! Donc Cloud serait une volaille évoluée aux cellules de Jenova... hum... ca expliquerait beaucoup de choses... Roh Sephy... laisse-le tranquille et vient manger des gauffres au sucre ; D_**

**_Yukira, hé bien, la vie va lui sourire enfin... héhé mais pas pour longtemps mouhahahahaha, je suis diabolique!!!!_**

**_Yu-chan, Bah voui! Après tout je suis une déesse (se pavane). héhé. Contre Mère? Tu ne mérites pas de la suivre ni de suivre ses pensées! Je te banni! Va, va au loin et oublie ce que tu as vu pauvre brebisssss!_**

**_Nighthawk, alalala... pas fière de toi! Ouais! Castration!!! : D Bah non, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle le serait? XD Bah, elle est conne de l'avoir utilisé, mais bon, Jenova, même si c'est une salo$$ ben, elle ferait pas crever son nouveau pantin... Et oui, Nanaki est con, très con. Oui, reno a une situation difficile... Pour rufy, j'espère que tu n'as pas été décu... _**


	20. Chapitre 19

**Chapitre 19**

* * *

Rapidement, elle remarqua un changement flagrant dans sa relation avec Elena.

Autrefois, les deux jeunes femmes parlaient parfois quand elles se retrouvaient ensemble, mais depuis son retour la Turk l'évitait. Non… pire, lui jetait parfois des regards haineux.

Inquiète, elle en parla avec Reno.

- Dit… Elena…

Le pilote déposa sa veste sur une chaise en soupirant.

- Tu sais surement qu'elle a été… torturée par la bande de Kadaj… Eh bien, elle considère que tu ne devrais pas être là, surtout que tu les connais et tu leur ressembles. Tseng comprend que tu nous ne ferais pas de mal, mais elle a peur.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je ne pense pas que tu nous ferais du mal non plus.

O.o.O

Assise sur une table chirurgicale, Caroline regarda le professeur prendre un échantillon de son sang.

Celui-ci la regardait avec une curiosité évidente et semblait ravi de l'avoir sous la main.

- Hé bien, le professeur Hojo a encore fait un boulot extraordinaire.

Elle détourna la tête, lassée.

- Puis-je partir?

Tout en se levant, elle sentit un bras l'attraper, elle le repoussa rapidement.

- Ne me touchez pas plus que nécessaire professeur, dans vos papiers me décrivant comme une bête de foire, vous devez bien avoir lu sur le fait que je ne permets aucun contact physique avec les hommes.

Tunney plissa les yeux.

- Je dois vous rappeler numéro 53, que vous n'être qu'une créature copiée de Sephiroth et que vous nous devez totale obéissance? Vous sembliez l'avoir compris avec Hojo, selon les rumeurs et…

Il ne put dire un seul mot qu'elle l'avait attrapé par la gorge.

- Ne prononcez pas un mot de plus, sinon je vous tue et vous savez aussi bien que moi que je n'aurai aucun regret. Et Shinra sera capable de vous remplacer aisément. Je suis peut-être ce que je suis, mais j'ai une conscience aussi et de la fierté. Vous ne savez pas le quart de ce que vous pensez savoir sur moi.

Elle le relâcha brusquement.

Le scientifique se frotta doucement la gorge en souriant.

- Ah, le beau spécimen…

La jeune mère se dirigea vers la sortie sous le regard moqueur de l'homme.

O.o.O

Gazouillant, le bébé, bavouillait joyeusement sous le regard attendri de Caroline.

Reno s'approcha en riant devant l'allure si détendue de la jeune femme.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit quel était le nom de cet adorable producteur de salive.

Elle baissa la tête.

- Il n'en a pas encore. Je… n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'y penser et…

Reno s'installa sur une chaise, face à elle.

- Ton bébé a plus de 4 mois et n'a toujours pas de nom?!

Prenant son enfant dans ses bras, elle soupira.

- En effet. Je… ne sais pas… Comment l'appeler? Je n'ai aucune idée.

Le pilote posa le menton sur la table, pensif.

- Zack, c'est mignon comme nom…

Le cœur de la jeune femme fit un bond.

Zack et Aeris…

Secouant la tête vivement la tête, elle repoussa l'offre.

- Pas Zack… Ce nom rappelle des souvenirs désagréables. Et j'en connais un qui risque de vouloir me tuer encore plus…

Reno haussa un sourcil puis se frappa le front.

- Ah c'est vrai, Fair.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment puis Reno grogna.

- C'est compliqué de trouver un nom finalement…

Caroline hocha doucement la tête en donnant un baiser sur le front de l'enfant.

- Mathias.

Reno regarda la jeune femme puis sourit.

- Hé, c'est bien comme nom ça!

La jeune mère prit le bébé dans ses bras et répéta avec tendresse :

- Mathias… mon tout petit…

O.o.O

Après lui avoir fait boire son lait, Caroline déposa l'enfant dans son berceau.

Elle caressa doucement le bois poli et le petit matelas. Rude l'avait fait de ses propres mains et ce geste l'avait profondément touché.

Essuyant un petit filet de salive sur le visage de son bébé, elle soupira.

Comment savoir si l'enfant allait bien? Une fois, elle avait tenté d'en parler avec Elena, mais celle-ci s'était rapidement éclipsée.

C'était surement les futures dents, mais quand même…

- Endors-toi, mon bel ange, couché dans ton berceau…

Elle se mit à chantonner une vieille berceuse, qui lui rappelait très faiblement sa propre mère. Sa mère biologique. Rapidement des larmes se mirent à couler.

Quand pourrait-elle enfin vivre heureuse? Sans homme fou, sans souffrance, sans avoir peur?

_*Ma fille, calme-toi.__ Tu travailles bien. Reste ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre, sauf s'ils se montrent menaçants. Il faut que mon nouvel héritier puisse grandir.*_

Le cœur de la jeune femme fit un bond alors qu'elle acquiesçait mentalement.

Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre…?

Si Cloud un jour avait été un pantin… Elle l'était bien plus. Pitoyable…

O.o.O

Les jours se mirent à défiler à une vitesse folle. De rares rencontres entre elle et Tunney, la paperasse, les longues discussions avec Reno et… son petit qui grandissait.

Sans même se rendre compte que le temps avait avancé si vite, elle put voir l'attaque de la Deepground contre Edge.

Ils avaient tenté de prendre le bâtiment, mais elle, les Turks et quelques employés avaient défendu assez longtemps l'édifice pour qu'ils partent en retraite.

Mais son manque de surprise inquiéta quelqu'un.

O.o.O

Elena se mit à faire les cent pas dans le petit bureau.

- Est-ce que je leur en parle… Je ne sais pas…

Tseng entra dans la pièce, la faisant sursauter.

- Monsieur.

- Elena.

- Je… suis inquiète…

Le chef des Turks s'approcha d'elle.

- Que se passe-t-il?

La blonde s'installa sur un tabouret puis dit :

- Cette femme, elle savait pour l'attaque! Elle n'a même pas paru surprise! C'était la panique, mais on aurait dit qu'elle savait que ça allait arriver!

Tseng fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant.

Il était vrai qu'en voyant les ennemis, elle n'avait pas paru surprise et même, il l'avait vu pester contre elle-même.

- Elle fait partie du groupe, nous lui en parlerons avant d'en référer au président. Peut-être elle s'en voulait simplement de ne pas avoir prévu une attaque, comme nous tous. Tu as vu comme moi l'ouverture des sous-sols à la télévision. Elle est ici depuis très longtemps et a été près d'Hojo, peut-être était-elle au courant du projet, nous n'en savons rien.

Elena croisa les bras, légèrement boudeuse.

* * *

_**Note de fin de chapitre. Vous allez pouvoir trouver sur ma page perso une image de caroline faite par un générateur de perso d'anime et un poll sur la fic, merci de donner votre opinion! Le concours avance toujours manque plus beaucoup de reviews! YAY!**_

_**Lunastrelle, bah ouais! Rufus qui danserait la claquette en machant de la gomme et faisant des bulles qui lui collent au visage, ça ferait vraiment très out of character non? XD Donc tu as pu constater que Tunney est un Hojo numéro 2... XD Elena était bien présente dans ce chapitre et le sera dans le suivant :D. **_

_**Yuffie, bah ouais, faut pas prendre nos rêves pour des réalités XD oula, bonne chance contre mère... elle te détruiraaaaa! mouhahaahahahaha. Et t'oublie qu'on est 5 à la protéger...**_

_**Dragonnedufantastique, j'adore Vincent : D Il est génial, mais je me suis dit, Chloé, fait changement là... Sephy, Vincent, sephy, vincent!... lol ouais bon, faut bien un peu de calme... avant la tempête...**_

_**Nighthawk, oui, c'est vrai! bleh... tu attendras comme tout le monde petit! XD vive la paperasse, ca lui donne le temps de réfléchir, être au clame, prendre soin de Mathias... moi je trouve ca bien, meme si c'est ennuyant. Mais oui je t'excuse... mais ne le refait plus!**_

_**Drack et sephy, XD oula... serait mignon... mais... Elena porte un pantalon non? Et pour le congé... bah... on dirait pas XD Sont nuls! Roh... Sephy, tu n'aimes pas les gauffres au sucre? Pourtant elles on été fait par ta mère avec amour...**_

_**Black cat, Tu te trompes pas... XD ouais! Carottes!!! :3 Et oui, beau moment avec reno, encore un ce chapitre et un autre dans le prochain... Gneh, faut bien un peu de douceur dans cette fic non?**_


	21. Chapitre 20

**Chapitre 20**

* * *

Éclatant de rire devant la mine déconfite de Reno, la jeune femme attrapa une serviette.

Le gamin avait tout recraché sa purée sur le pauvre pilote qui lui, ne riait plus du tout.

- Carooooooo…

- Allez Reno, tu ne vas pas te fâcher, ce n'est pas sa faute…

Pourtant, la petite lueur d'amusement dans les prunelles de Mathias confirmait le contraire.

Le Turk grommela quelque chose avant de lui tendre l'enfant.

- Je vais me changer.

Riant toujours un peu, elle s'approcha de lui avec la serviette dans une main et essuya lentement la purée.

Son regard accrocha celui de Reno.

Dans une lenteur désespérante, leurs visages se rapprochèrent.

Avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

Elle se tourna vivement pour voir Tunney, un sourire moqueur au visage.

- Vous semblez avoir oublié votre visite, tout comme la première du gamin.

La jeune femme mit l'enfant dans les bras de Reno et se posta devant eux.

- Vous n'avez pas d'autorisation pour mon enfant! Vous n'y toucherez pas.

Le scientifique sortit de sa poche une feuille de papier prouvant qu'il avait reçu finalement ce qu'il voulait.

- Non! Je ne veux pas!

Elle se tourna vers Reno, les yeux remplis de larmes, mais celui-ci détourna la tête en lui tendant Mathias.

- Reno, aide-moi!

Il évita habilement son regard désespéré.

- Désolé Caro… Le boss a choisi… Il ne lui fera pas de mal…

La jeune mère prit son enfant, le serrant contre elle et suivit le scientifique.

Pourquoi Reno l'avait-il abandonné? Elle n'aurait jamais dû lui faire confiance…

O.o.O

- Entrez.

Rufus vit entrer Reno qui semblait relativement énervé.

- Boss, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça au gamin! Elle…

Rufus lui fit signe de se taire.

- Numéro 53 doit se plier à mes ordres. Et une source m'a informée qu'elle semblait au courant de l'attaque de la Deepground. Ce sera un point de pression sur elle.

Reno serra les poings.

- D'ailleurs, je te trouve trop près d'elle. Je n'aime pas ça. Un de mes Turks qui s'amourache avec ce genre… de chose…

- Son nom est Caroline, Monsieur.

Rufus claqua sa langue contre son palais, agacé.

- Exactement ce genre d'habitude que je déteste. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de cette chose pour l'instant.

Le Turk se dirigea vers la sortie, enragé.

O.o.O

Caroline ne revint que très tard ce soir-là.

Elle entra dans le bureau, pâle.

La salle était complètement noire, mais elle se repéra sans trop de mal. Retourner dans sa chambre lui semblait impossible, beaucoup trop loin… Elle se laissa donc tomber sur le divan, Mathias dormant contre elle, puis s'installa du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

La fatigue des tests prit le dessus et elle s'endormit.

Elena la trouva le lendemain matin, à moitié couchée sur le petit divan décoratif.

L'air maladif et les cernes de la jeune femme l'inquiétèrent malgré elle.

Elle s'approcha et se baissa à sa hauteur.

- Caroline, réveillez-vous. Allez dormir dans votre chambre.

La SOLDIER se réveilla tant bien que mal et parut surprise de la voir.

- Elena? Je… Oh…

Elle tenta de se lever, mais ses jambes se dérobèrent.

La Turk eut juste le temps d'attraper l'enfant avant que celui-ci ne se blesse.

- Caroline?!

- Désolée…

Elle se releva péniblement et reprit son enfant.

- Merci de… l'avoir attrapé. Je... vais à mon poste…

La Turk hocha négativement la tête.

- Oh non, vous allez vous coucher. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais vous avez besoin de repos.

La jeune mère ferma les yeux un instant, lasse.

- Très bien. Merci Elena. Tunney a été… rude hier soir.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, mais la main d'Elena se fit sentir sur son épaule.

- Tunney… vous a fait mal?

- Je… ce n'est pas le moment, je dois me reposer rapidement et revenir travailler sinon le président risque de m'en vouloir. Pardonnez-moi encore de vous avoir dérangé.

La Turk vit la SOLDIER s'éloigner lentement, vers sa chambre, ignorant Rude qui l'avait salué de la tête.

Une fois dans le bureau, celui-ci fronça les sourcils puis regarda Elena.

- Hum…

- Hé, j'ai rien fait! Je lui ai même parlé un peu! Tunney a fait quelque chose hier et elle dormait ici.

- Quoi?! Tunney a fait quoi?!

Les deux se tournèrent vers la porte, Reno semblait sur le point de sortir son MRE et Tseng semblait aussi en colère, mais beaucoup plus calme.

- J'en sais rien!

La blonde croisa les bras et fixa Reno.

- Elle est partie se coucher, elle semblait exténuée. Ses jambes ont même lâchées, j'ai dû rattraper son enfant.

Reno quitta la pièce en coup de vent, laissant en plan les trois autres qui se mirent à parler de cet évènement.

O.o.O

Reno frappait doucement la porte.

- Caro? Ouvre, s'il te plait. Je t'en prie, je suis inquiet!

Celle-ci s'ouvrit rapidement, laissant voir la jeune femme.

- Reno? Entre…

Elle s'effaça pour laisser passer le Turk puis ferma la porte.

Sans rien dire, elle retourna dans sa chambre, Reno la suivant, un peu mal à l'aise.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, puis regarda le pilote.

- Que veux-tu?

Celui-ci la détailla. Elena n'avait pas menti sur son teint maladif et ses cernes.

- Tunney t'a fait du mal?

Elle haussa faiblement les épaules.

- Un peu plus que d'habitude, c'est tout… Il a voulu faire des prélèvements sur Mathias, mais je lui ai dit de les faire sur moi à la place.

Elle laissa échapper un rire amer.

- C'était ce qu'il voulait… Il a doublé les tests, mais Mathias n'y a pas échappé, même si j'ai réduit sa douleur…

Le pilote, triste, s'installa aux côtés de la jeune femme et remarqua toutes marques de prélèvements et en dénombra une bonne dizaine.

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, l'arrachant à son observation.

- Reno… Tu sais, si ce n'était pas de cette promesse, parfois, j'aimerais partir. Mais Mathias et ma promesse me retiennent ici.

- Quelle promesse?

Elle baissa les yeux.

- Une promesse faite depuis, très, très longtemps…

- Oh… Et moi, j'te retiens même pas un tout petit peu?

Elle rit faiblement avant d'acquiescer.

- Oui, pour toi aussi maintenant.

La SOLDIER bâilla.

- Allez, couche-toi, et reviens-nous en forme plus tard.

Il commença à la coucher puis bordé, mais elle attrapa un pan de sa chemise.

- Reste… s'il te plait… Je… ne veux pas être seule…

L'homme se glissa tout habillé dans les couvertures et elle se blottit contre lui.

- Merci Reno…

Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle s'endormit.

* * *

_**Yu-chan, bah... quand t'a pas d'idées... gneh... c'est mieux que l'appeler fourchette sur un coup de tête non? C'est durant Dirge... Bah non faut pas perdre le peu de suspense qu'il y a! XD**_

_**Yukira, en effet... et ça commence dans le prochain chapitre qui sera assez glauque! Et triste... surtout triste en fait. Mais plus malchanseuse que Caro, tu crèves...**_

_**Lunastrelle, Lena se rattrape durant ce chapitre... Gnégnégné... Il l'a pas manqué la pauvre...**_

_**Drack, merci de l'idée, elle trottait dans ma tête depuis un long moment déjà, mais j'ai fait le grand saut et j'ai demandé à Durendal la permission et je l'ai eut. Le projet va se mettre en branle sous peu! (Merci Durendal d'ailleurs, merci beaucoup!) Mathias est un très joli nom je trouve aussi!**_

_**Black cat, bleh... tu sais bien que je sais pas tenir ma langue... Torturons les persos!**_

_**Nighthawk... pffff... mouais... mais c'est la dernière fois, la prochaine je... eh... te tue? Bah ouais Zack c'est joli, mais dangereux à porter! XD Tuons les scientifiques! Sauf les gentils qui tentent de guérir le cancer...**_


	22. Chapitre 21

**_Chapitre 21_**

**_Note: le début du chapitre se passe dans un rêve, d'ou là présence de l'écriture italique._**

* * *

_Devant elle se trouvait un grand miroir._

_Immense__._

_Dans une salle noire._

_S'approchant lentement de l'objet, elle remarqua sa réflexion._

_Celle-ci se trouvait dans une pièce blanche, son opposée._

_La réflexion portait une petite robe vert émeraude qui ressortait dans la blancheur._

_Elle-même portait son habit du SOLDIER noir._

_Posant sa main contre la surface froide, elle vit un léger sourire s'étirer sur les lèvres de son reflet._

_Rapidement, un homme aux cheveux roux presque rouge et un petit gamin aux cheveux noir vinrent la rejoindre._

_Elle tourna la tête et vit avec stupeur Sephiroth, Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo et Jenova à ses côtés._

_Ceux-ci se postèrent à ses côtés sans rien dire, la laissant observer le miroir à loisir._

_Ses doigts cherchèrent à tâtons ceux de Kadaj à sa droite puis les rencontrèrent enfin, elle prit délicatement sa main._

_- __Qu'est-ce…?_

_La voix de Sephiroth se fit entendre._

_- __L'avenir que tu souhaites, mais qui peut être aisément perdu._

_Elle tourna la tête vers lui et fut surprise de le voir calme, l'air presque serein._

_- __Tu rêves de choses étranges petite sœur, je dois l'avouer._

_Caroline posa son regard sur le miroir de nouveau et posa sa main libre sur celle-ci encore._

_Reno prenait à présent Mathias dans ses bras, le gamin gloussant._

_- __Une vie de famille banale. Étrange vœu pour une jeune fille qui souhaitait vivre des aventures et avoir son nom gravé dans les mémoires._

_Elle baissa la tête._

_- __Vous n'êtes plus là. Je suis seule avec Mathias. Vous m'avez abandonnée._

_La poigne de Kadaj se resserra sur la sienne._

_- __Grande sœur, nous ne t'avons pas abandonné, nous avons suivi notre route. Et toi, tu as suivi la tienne._

_Éclatant en sanglots, elle serra à son tour la main gantée._

_- __Vous me manquez… Vous me manquez tant. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir de chagrin en entendant l'annonce de votre mort. _

_La voix de Jenova la berça :_

_- __Et si tu pouvais les revoir? Et s'ils pouvaient revenir grâce à toi, le ferais-tu?_

_La main de Kadaj disparut de la sienne, la faisant relever la tête, le cherchant du regard._

_Ses frères avaient disparu, laissant seulement Jenova avec elle, le miroir face à la jeune femme._

_- __Tu veux revoir tes frères?_

_- __Oui! Je vous en prie, je veux les revoir! Ils me manquent! Sephiroth, je veux le rencontrer pour de vrai, je veux voir grand frère, mère, je vous en prie!_

_Un sourire apparut sur le visage de l'extraterrestre._

_- __Très bien. Détruis ce miroir d'illusions qui n'arriveront jamais. Car les seuls qui peuvent te comprendre sont ta famille. Nous. Cet humain ne comprend rien, il est ignorant._

_Déchirée, Caroline se tourna de nouveau vers le miroir et vit avec stupeur Reno la saluer et le petit qui lui souriait, tout joyeux._

_- __Ton fils fait partit de ton avenir. Mais tu dois choisir entre cet humain et ta famille. Ne t'a-t-il pas abandonné entre les mains de cet homme de science?_

_Elle baissa la tête, triste._

_- __Oui. Mais… il est venu… Je… je crois qu'il m'aime bien…_

_La présence de Jenova l'enveloppa._

_- __Il aime l'image que tu donnes de toi. Mais s'il savait ce que tu as fait et ce que tu es… t'aimerait-il encore? Je ne crois pas. Un humain, c'est aisément effrayé. Ça n'a foi en rien. Ils prient les dieux, mais ceux-ci ne les aideraient pas une seconde. Ils se croient tous puissants, mais mes enfants, vous pouvez tous les détruire si rapidement!_

_La jeune femme se laissa bercer par Jenova, calme et sereine._

_- __Très bien… Je ferai ce que vous souhaitez mère._

_Elle se détacha à regret et s'approcha du miroir._

_Reno lui jetait un regard à présent mélancolique et triste, Mathias lui se tenait en retrait._

_Un coup fit fissurer la glace._

_Deux coups firent tomber des éclats._

_Coupée, meurtrie, elle frappa un dernier coup qui fit voler le miroir en morceaux._

_Un cri déchira sa gorge, un cri de désespoir._

_- __Adieu Reno, adieu!_

O.o.O

Elle se réveilla en sueur, collée au Turk qui dormait toujours. Un léger sourire flottait sur les lèvres du pilote.

*Reno…*

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du Turk et se leva sans bruit.

Sans perdre un instant, elle laissa tomber l'idée même de prendre une douche, le bruit réveillerait certainement le Turk. Caroline s'habilla d'un nouvel uniforme et peigna sommairement ses cheveux.

Mathias la regardait, calme et silencieux.

Elle le prit délicatement et le posa dans le kangourou qu'elle avait acheté quelques jours avant, le mit et attrapa un manteau noir à capuchon qu'elle posa sur ses épaules.

- Adieu… Reno…

Elle quitta la pièce sans remarquer que le pilote se tournait très lentement, les yeux à moitié ouverts, l'air surprit.

O.o.O

Elle se précipita vers la sortie, l'air pressé.

Une fois à l'extérieur du bâtiment, elle se dirigea d'un pas vif dans la rue principale d'Edge, le capuchon cachant son visage.

Toute fatigue avait disparu et une force familière habitait ses membres.

_*__Dirige-toi vers Nibelheim, Sephiroth a pu cacher une partie de mon pouvoir dans un cristal qui est dans une grotte à quelques heures de marche .*_

Elle arriva finalement devant le hangar qu'elle cherchait. Glissant une petite clé dans la serrure, elle leva la porte et put voir enfin sa vieille moto.

- Allez Mathias… Allons rejoindre nos frères.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, la faisant se retourner.

- Comment oses-tu!

Reno se tenait devant elle, l'air visiblement en colère.

- Pourquoi?! Hein?! Dit-moi!

Mathias se mit à pleurnicher pendant qu'elle tirait son arme, les yeux embués.

- Je suis désolée Reno, mais je dois le faire. Ma… famille m'attend.

- Quelle famille?! Tu n'as pas de famille!

Il s'arrêta, visiblement sous le choc.

- Non… Pas…

Elle recula d'un pas.

- Je suis désolée. Mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Le pilote ferma les yeux un instant, semblant tenter de rester maitre de lui.

- Pas le choix… Humf…

Caroline sauta sur sa moto alors qu'il s'approchait.

- Laisse-moi passer Reno. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, mais si je dois le faire, je ne pourrai pas arrêter.

Le Turk tira son MRE se mit en position défensive.

La jeune femme déglutit difficilement puis démarra le moteur.

- Désolée.

Elle lança tout simplement son arme en direction du Turk qui dut bondir pour éviter la lame, lui laissant les précieuses secondes nécessaires à sa fuite, ramassant l'arme en passant.

* * *

**_Nighthawk, gneh.. t'en connais beaucoup des québecoise? XD Bon... tu peux le torturer... (prêt: Tunney à Amon) Voui! Barbouille de nourriture! Mais bon, rufus est un salaud... c'est pas nouveau!_**

**_Dragonnedufantastique, hé bien des prélèvements de sang, tissus, moelle épinière... ect! Aimer? Tunney? XD oulalalala_**

**_Yukira, mais pourquoi... (air angelique), rohhh, suis pas cruelle! bon... un peu... gniakgniak! ET paf, dans le noir!_**

**_Drack, yayyy! c'est vrai que je vous donne beaucoup de pratique à la longue... XD mais bon... demandez à nighthawk s'il veut partager, il a demandé en premier!_**

**_Blackcat, yayyy! Bah, je suis sure que toi, drack, sephiroth et amon pourrez bien torturer Tunney, il me mérite bien après tout! Sinon... hum... cephaloooo... XD_**


	23. Chapitre 22

**Chapitre 22**

* * *

Elle roulait maintenant depuis des heures en direction de Kalm.

La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, la ville était un nid d'infection, surpeuplé, sale et triste.

À présent, la ville semblait mériter son nom. Calme et tranquille, les gens qui vaquaient à leur occupation…

Elle ralentit lentement l'allure et stationna le lourd engin dans une ruelle.

Non loin se profilait un marché et faire une réserve de nourriture pour le voyage serait obligatoire.

Rapidement, elle compta l'argent qu'elle possédait puis se dirigea vers le marché.

La jeune mère acheta de la viande séchée, des noix, des fruits secs, des galettes et d'autres denrées non périssables. Une fois son sac bien garni, des couches en quantités dans le fond et sa bourse un peu plus légère, elle retourna à son véhicule.

Elle changea rapidement Mathias, le nettoyant puis le reposant dans la pochette.

- Désolée, mais je n'ai pas le choix…

Caroline redémarra le moteur et se mit en route vers la côte est.

De longs jours de route passèrent, puis elle vit au loin une ferme.

Elle s'y dirigea, avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait y trouver des informations sur les pêcheurs un peu plus loin.

En bordure de la ferme, elle remarqua un nombre agréable de Chocobo.

Ceux-ci la regardaient avec méfiance.

Elle abandonna l'engin en bordure de l'enclos et se dirigea vers la chaumière.

Un jeune homme apparut, armé d'un gros fusil.

- Halte! Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici?

Elle leva les bras, le visage toujours caché.

- Je cherche une monture pour traverser la mer et aller à Wutai.

L'homme baissa son arme et prit un visage jovial.

- Ah, mais fallait le dire plus tôt ma p'tite dame! Venez, venez! Discutons affaires face à un repas!

Elle secoua la tête.

- Non merci, mais votre offre me touche. Je dois aller au plus vite rejoindre mes proches, vous m'en voyez navrée.

L'homme eut l'air déçu, mais haussa les épaules.

- Très bien alors. Je n'ai qu'un chocobo doré, mes noirs sont trop jeunes pour l'instant et…

Elle leva la main pour couper son flot de paroles.

- Combien?

- Bah, ma p'tite dame, un chocobo doré, ça coute cher et je ne suis pas sûr que vous en ayez les moyens… Vaut mieux pour vous de prendre un bateau, surtout avec votre gros engin là-bas!

Caroline resta pensive un instant.

- Vous n'avez pas tort… Où pourrais-je trouver un bateau?

- Ben, dirigez-vous vers la mer, une fois arrivée, descendez le long de la côte, j'ai quelques copains navigateurs dans ce coin là, si vous vous montrez convaincante, ils vous emmèneront à Wutai. Bonne chance!

Elle retourna à son engin et démarra sans plus tarder, malgré la noirceur qui commençait à tomber.

Valait mieux se trouver un autre endroit pour la nuit…

O.o.O

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, disparue?!

Rufus était debout, enragé.

- Vous étiez garant d'elle! Comment a-t-elle pu disparaître ainsi?!

Tseng garda un masque de marbre, mais Reno détourna la tête.

Le président commença à faire les cent pas.

- Incapables… Et je ne peux même pas vous confier la mission de la retrouver, vous semblez être trop près d'elle.

Shinra Jr jura tout bas. Des soldats réguliers seraient trop faibles. Mais… le SOLDIER avait disparu. Que faire dans cette situation… Bien entendu, il y avait cette unité créée par son père, sous l'ancien bâtiment… Mais c'était hors de question pour le moment, puisqu'ils semblaient hors de contrôle. Strife… mmmhh…

O.o.O

Après un sommeil léger dans sa tente, Caroline continua sa route vers les pêcheurs.

Elle les aperçut en fin d'après-midi, mais le campement semblait désert.

Décidant d'attendre, elle s'installa confortablement sur un banc et alluma un feu avec le bois posé non loin.

Peu de temps après le coucher du soleil, elle entendit des bruits.

Visiblement les hommes avaient laissé leur embarcation plus loin et avaient retrouvé leur campement pour la nuit. Par contre, ils semblaient surpris de voir un feu allumé.

La jeune femme fit semblant de dormir, Mathias posé contre elle.

- Hé, les gars, y'a une moto posée contre un arbre…

Les pêcheurs, au nombre de 6, s'approchèrent lentement, des harpons à la main.

Leurs exclamations étouffées firent presque rire Caroline.

- Mais, c'est un môme ou quoi?

- Le truc sous la cape, c'est une femme?

- Bordel, on fait quoi?

Ils commencèrent à parler ensemble, coupant la parole et gesticulant.

Décidant qu'elle perdrait finalement moins de temps ainsi, la jeune femme s'étira lentement.

- Hé, elle se réveille!

Un homme qui approchait visiblement de la cinquantaine s'approcha d'elle.

- Mademoiselle, vous… vous êtes dans notre camp, que faites-vous ici?

Caroline sourit.

- Désolée. Je me suis assoupie en vous attendant… La route fut longue.

Un garçon plus jeune qu'elle vint se poster aux côtés du plus vieux.

- Vous nous attendiez?

Elle put le voir la détailler, malgré son manteau.

Un crachat vint se poser sur sa botte.

Elle se tourna vers l'auteur de celui-ci et vit un grand gaillard dans la fleur de l'âge la dévisager.

- On n'embarque pas les SOLDIER ici, passez votre chemin.

La jeune mère baissa la tête et essuya le crachat sur le sol.

- Je ne suis pas un SOLDIER, du moins, plus à présent.

Les trois autres étaient disparus, partis surement porter le résultat de la pêche quelque part.

Le plus jeune se posta devant le mastodonte.

- Ah ouais? Montrez-nous votre visage alors!

Elle agrippa le rebord de son capuchon.

- C'est… une mauvaise idée. Ils m'ont utilisée pour des… tests, je ne veux pas que vous me voyez ainsi.

*Non mais… si ce n'était pas que je ne connais rien en navigation… ils seraient morts.*

Une force tira le tissu sans qu'elle réussisse à le garder dans sa main, dévoilant ainsi son visage aux pêcheurs.

Ses cheveux luisaient à la lumière du feu.

Le vieux qui tenait toujours le capuchon dans les mains se demanda pourquoi les deux autres avaient l'air effrayés, délaissa le tissu et alla les rejoindre.

Caroline avait les yeux baissés au sol.

- Bordel.

* * *

_**Nighthawk: roooohhh... du tout XD Allez, laisse en un peu pour les autres... Mais... Jenova est la meilleure de mère! è.é Et le miroir... quand j'ai écrit, j'y ai meme pas pensé... mais après coup... c'est cliché snif.**_

_**dragonnedufantastique, s'il te plait, calme toi et évite d'écrire ce genre de truc dans tes reviews, ce serait nul que tu te fasse bannir pour des choses comme ça... Mais en effet... caro change pas beaucoup, même si elle réalise peu à peu sa réelle situation...**_

_**lunastrelle, roh... mais laissez donc Jenova tranquille... XD Elle ne fait rien pour mériter la haine des gens! (keufkeuf... XD) Et Sephiroth... hé bah... tu verras... (j'ai quelques chapitre d'avance... gnehhhhhh)**_

_**Yuffie-chan, pas de problème... alalalala... Elena... petite blondienette nationale... -_- elle est moins stupide que Crad, c'est au moins ça...**_

_**Black cat, vivement mercredi pour que tu fasse lumière, ténèbre, lumière, ténèbre dans ton appartement tout en mangeant des carottes! Mais oui, va consoler notre roux ... (arg Urgrim le fuc*** nain roux pédophile... XD)**_


	24. Chapitre 23

_**Chapitre 23**_

* * *

Le vieux frotta sa joue, silencieux après son juron.

Caroline quant à elle, s'installa de nouveau sur le banc.

- Bon, vous êtes content, je suppose…

Elle soupira longuement.

- Je veux simplement partir et me faire oublier. Je vous en prie.

Elle plongea son regard dans celui du mastodonte.

- Mon nom est Caroline.

Le plus vieux s'installa face à elle, sur un autre banc.

- Je suis Jacob. Lui, c'est Jack les bras et le petit est le loupiot.

- Hé! Mon nom c'est Ludovick, arrête de toujours me donner des surnoms idiots!

Jacob ricana un moment avant de secouer doucement la tête.

- Donc, vous voulez qu'on vous transporte illégalement à…?

- Wutai. Ils sont reconnus pour être anti-Shinra.

Le capitaine sembla approuver ses dires.

- Hé bien, si vous pouvez défrayer votre voyage…

Jack gronda.

- Pas question que cette chose embarque sur le bateau. Les femmes sur un vaisseau ça porte malheur. Encore pire quand elles sont comme l'autre dégénéré.

Caroline tiqua. Autant sur le fait que l'homme semblait vivre dans une autre époque et le fait qu'il insultait Sephiroth.

- Je vous prierais de ne pas être sexiste en ma présence, après tout, comme vous l'avez dit, je suis une ancienne SOLDIER, donc, je suis forte.

Jack renâcla, mais Ludovick éclata de rire.

- Hé bien, au moins elle a de la répartie!

Caroline prit sa pochette à Gil et en sortit une liasse qu'elle tendit au capitaine.

- Alors?

Celui-ci compta rapidement, ses yeux grandissant alors qu'il regardait le chiffre grossir.

- Je vais en parler avec l'équipage. Vous pouvez dormir ici cette nuit avec votre enfant. Le camp est sûr.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Merci.

O.o.O

Malgré les réticences de Jack, le reste de l'équipage accepta la somme. Au petit matin, ils levèrent l'ancre vers Wutai.

L'humeur était joyeuse et même le ciel semblait de la partie.

Un vent assez fort soufflait, pas tout à fait dans la bonne direction, mais une inclinaison des voiles arrangea le tout.

Caroline s'installa à la proue du navire avec Mathias.

- Regarde… C'est la mer.

Le bébé gazouilla joyeusement alors qu'elle le tenait contre elle.

*Reverrais-je un jour Reno? La vie est injuste…*

Elle soupira doucement et ferma les yeux, respirant avec délice l'air.

Pour elle qui dans son ancienne vie n'avait jamais vu la mer ni fait de bateau, le fait de revivre cette expérience la rendait heureuse.

Ludovick se laissa tomber à ses côtés.

- Dites… Les gars se demandent si vous connaissez Sephiroth. Après tout…

Il détourna le regard mal à l'aise.

- Je lui ressemble… Je sais.

Elle se leva, ses cheveux voletant un peu au vent et posa son regard sur l'eau qui défilait devant elle.

- Je te mentirais si je te disais que je ne le connais pas.

Ludovick eut un léger hoquet.

- Vous le connaissez?! Vous êtes…

Caroline lui coupa doucement la parole.

- Ce que les scientifiques m'ont fait m'a rendue semblable à lui. Nous partageons le même sang. Il est l'équivalent d'un frère de sang. Mais il est mort ainsi que Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo, ceux qui ont attaqué Edge, si vous avez eu les nouvelles.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui pour le voir hocher la tête. Une fois fait, elle reposa son regard sur la mer, les yeux vagues et un air mélancolique sur le visage.

- Je ne suis plus réellement humaine tu sais. Ni mon enfant. Mais j'ai fait une promesse il y a très longtemps à ma mère. Et je dois réaliser cette promesse pour être enfin libre de ma destinée… Si j'en ai une.

Un silence lourd s'installa entre eux puis le capitaine appela le loupiot.

O.o.O

Le vieux capitaine, curieux se pencha vers Ludovick.

- Alors?

O.o.O

La jeune mère ferma les yeux puis se mit à chanter.

''_Au fin fond de ce paradis artificiel  
Profondément enfouie dans les entrailles de la Terre  
Je suis destinée à chanter ces prières  
Entièrement seule..._

Venant du passé et n'ayant nulle part où aller  
J'entends des voix qui s'entremêlent encore et encore  
Face à cette histoire sans fin  
Je me consacre au destin

Sans rien connaître, je continue de chanter  
Pour le restant de ma vie  
Une chanson pour le soleil, une chanson pour la pluie  
Un doux requiem  
Au bout de la route vers le paradis  
Des mains chaleureuses me sont tendues  
Mais elles ne peuvent pas m'atteindre

Dans le revers déformé de ce monde déclinant  
Je suis destinée à chanter ces prières  
Avec cette tendre voix endormie venant d'un passé oublié  
Changeant mon désespoir en un sourire  
J'essuie les larmes coulant sur mes joues

Au fond de ce paradis désespéré  
Je suis cette voix perdue  
Je suis destiné à errer  
De ville en ville, toujours plus loin

Dans l'ombre de cette sombre histoire

_Je me remémore les jours perdus  
La voix qui résonne dans les profondeurs de mon coeur est accablée par la souffrance_

Mes voeux ne peuvent pas l'atteindre dans cet ultime paradis  
Ils sont distordus par ces voix et disparaissent au loin  
Je veux pouvoir sentir la chaleur de tes mains dans les miennes  
Même s'il me faut souffrir pour cela

Je chanterai...  
Je combattrai...

Si je prends la vie de cette voix rugissante  
La laissant écrire et dormir jusqu'à la fin de ce monde  
Si je ne peux t'atteindre derrière cette lumière vacillante  
Alors je détruirai juste ce paradis artificiel  
De mes propres mains

Je prie pour protéger ce monde lumineux  
Où tout le monde pourra sourire  
Une chanson d'espoir pour demain  
Offrant ma vie pour cela,  
Je chante vigoureusement laissant ma voix être emportée par le vent  
Jusqu'à ma mort... ''

Sa voix se brisa. Dans son esprit résonnait la voix de Reno qui chantait lui aussi.

*_Je me bats pour mettre un terme à cela _

_Je t'entends pleurer seule  
Une chanson de désespoir et de ténèbres pour enterrer le passé  
Ton existence m'ayant été prise  
Ta voix disparaît progressivement, s'entremêlant au son de la pluie tombante sans fin  
Jusqu'à ma mort…_  
_Toutes les voix rencontrent la lumière et la guident à travers les ombres  
Si l'histoire doit à jamais se répéter...  
Le son martelant de ce monde infini résonne  
Annonçant sa chute  
Toutes les vies prennent fin et repoussent de nouveau  
Dans ce paradis de lumière et d'ombre  
Laissant mes vœux l'atteindre... *_

La jeune femme éclata en sanglots, resserrant son emprise sur Mathias pour se réconforter.

Quitter Reno semblait beaucoup plus dur qu'elle ne l'avait cru.

* * *

_**Yuffie, meuh nonnnn pas de bouillieeeeee XD mais tant mieux si tu as aimé!**_

_**Yukira, ouais... ça aurait été un bel avenir... et comment as-tu deviné? (air angélique)**_

_**Nighthawk, ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii mamannnn! XD hé! fait pas mal aux chocobo je peux comprendre pour les ewok, mais les chocobo c'est sacré! si tu fais ça jte parle plus! et nannnn pas mal barrée du tout!! XD**_

_**Dragonnedufantastique, non, tu m'as mal comprise... pas moi, mais le site risque de ne pas aimer tes mots é.è et j'aimerais pas que tu disparaisses à cause de ça! Non elle est pas défigurée, c'est une facon de tenter de ne pas se montrer. contente que tu aies aimé!**_

_**black cat, je te le dit irl, chuie chez vous.**_

_**Drack, en effet! (snif) Sephy... faire fonctionner un bateau sans équipage, c'est vraiment très compliquer... peut-être pas l'idée du siècle mon chéri. Mais oui il est gore XD**_


	25. Chapitre 24

_**Chapitre 24**_

**_Disclaimer en retard..._**

**_La chanson est en fait une traduction d'une chanson de vocaloid ''Paradise of light and shadow'' de la trilogie synchronicity._**

**_Et une note... le dernier chapitre a eut plusieurs erreurs de mise en page... merci fanfiction! è.é_**

* * *

Un long silence plana sur le bateau, se prolongeant jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. L'ambiance durant le repas avait été lourde, les marins évitant le regard de Caroline et celui de son bébé.

Seul Jacob, le capitaine, avait tenté d'entamer une discussion, mais peine perdue. La jeune femme était restée silencieuse, le regard vague, mangeant son repas lentement.

Soupirant, il annonça qu'ils arriveraient normalement en matinée à Wutai sous le regard surpris de Caroline qui sortit de sa rêverie. Il est vrai que le bateau était beaucoup plus rapide que celui du vieil homme…

O.o.O

Couchée dans un petit lit dans une cabine, Caroline réfléchissait.

Comment était-elle arrivée jusque-là? Une série d'évènements malheureux? Une malchance digne de paraître dans le livre des records?

Elle tourna son regard vers le hublot.

Que voulait mère?

Sur ses pensées sombres, elle s'endormit, Mathias contre elle à défaut d'avoir un berceau.

O.o.O

- Wutai en vue mon capitaine!

L'homme claqua sa langue, soulagé malgré lui de laisser la jeune mère. Depuis sa chanson, elle avait mis l'équipage mal à l'aise, y comprit lui.

En parlant du loup…

Caroline grimpa sur le pont, son sac en bandoulière et alla le poser sur sa moto qui était attachée solidement.

Ludovick s'approcha timidement sous le regard surpris du capitaine.

- Dite madame, j'pourrais regarder votre moto? J'adore ces engins!

L'ancienne SOLDIER sourit.

- Bien sûr. Par contre pour être franche, je n'y connais pas grand-chose… Je la conduis, mais si quelque chose brisait, je ne saurais pas quoi faire.

Le loupiot éclata de rire.

- Tu veux me montrer?

Le rire s'arrêta brusquement alors qu'il la regardait, incrédule.

- Heu… Ouais, pourquoi pas?

Il se baissa, regardant la moto et commença à parler avec Caroline, sous le regard soulagé de Jacob.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient arrivés. Jack aida la jeune femme à débarquer son engin et après de rapides adieux, elle démarra sa moto, quittant l'équipage sans un dernier regard. Valait mieux rapidement partir, car Jack qui ne l'aimait visiblement pas, allait sûrement informer des gens de sa présence à Wutai.

Elle roulait tout droit, cherchant à arriver rapidement de l'autre côté du continent vertical, des champs et des rizières défilant sous ses yeux, de rares cultivateurs l'apercevant quelques instants.

Malheureusement, elle atteignit l'eau seulement la nuit tombée et revint un peu sur ses pas pour revenir dans un bosquet. Exténuée, elle se coucha à la belle étoile après avoir mangé et prit soin de Mathias en le nourrissant et le changeant.

O.o.O

Le soleil était déjà bien levé quand elle se réveilla, mais elle était toujours épuisée. Elle avait voyagé à une vitesse folle, elle pouvait bien se permettre une journée de repos. Mathias devait lui aussi trouver le rythme très dur… Ne voyant pas d'objection de la part de Jenova, elle se recoucha après s'être lavée dans la petite rivière non loin et avoir nettoyé Mathias.

O.o.O

Le lendemain, elle retourna près de l'eau et aperçut un petit esquif avec un jeune homme qui pêchait des petits poissons avec un filet visiblement fait main.

Pendant un long moment, elle l'observa pêcher tant bien que mal une dizaine de poissons avant de laisser tomber, visiblement exténué.

Elle le héla à ce moment.

La tête du jeune homme se tourna vers elle surprit, elle pouvait voir sa surprise de voir une personne cachée sous une cape malgré la chaleur ambiante.

Rapidement le petit esquif s'approcha.

- Bonjour.

Elle hocha doucement la tête avant de dire doucement :

- J'ai besoin d'un passeur pour aller sur l'autre continent.

La jeune mère détailla le jeune homme.

Visiblement Wutaien, il était couvert de sueur et portait un habit rapiécé brun. Ses yeux noirs la scrutaient puis elle le vit écarquiller les yeux.

- Vous êtes vieille!

Une mèche de ses cheveux s'était échappée et pendait tristement sur sa cape.

Outrée, elle enleva son capuchon.

- Je ne suis pas vieille!

Le jeune Wutaien laissa une exclamation s'échapper.

- Vous… Vous êtes pareille au général Sephiroth!

Voyant visiblement qu'il ne serait d'aucune aide, elle resserra son emprise sur Mathias et se mit à courir.

- Hé, attendez madame!!!

Elle se retourna pour le voir sauter dans l'eau et nager vers la berge, la rejoignant à la course.

- Vous… puf… êtes la sœur de Sephiroth? Mes parents m'ont toujours raconté son exploit de presque détruire la Shinra. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait de la famille!

Caroline le regarda comme si des tentacules lui avaient poussé. Comme il était étrange! Ne savait-il pas que Sephiroth avait presque détruit ce monde?

Voyant son trouble, le Wutaien sourit.

- Venez madame! Mes parents seront heureux de vous rencontrer!

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

- Je dois me rendre à Nibelheim au plus vite, je ne peux pas.

Croisant les bras, le jeune sourit.

- Je peux vous faire traverser gratuitement.

Il s'inclina brièvement.

- Mon nom est Kane.

Caroline pencha la tête.

- Caroline. "Demi-sœur de Sephiroth", si on peut voir cela ainsi.

Kane sourit grandement avant de lui faire signe de la suivre.

Ils marchèrent un long moment avant d'arriver à un petit champ de riz. Deux personnes peinaient visiblement sous le soleil brulant.

- Père, mère! Regardez!

Caroline put voir deux visages basanés par le soleil se tourner vers elle.

L'homme échappa sa faux.

- Fils… Mais…

Quand Kane s'approcha de sa mère, celle-ci l'attrapa vivement et l'attira contre elle.

- Oh mon petit… Mais qui as-tu trouvé…

Caroline recula d'un pas, mais le père s'approcha rapidement d'elle et lui attrapa le bras doucement, l'air incrédule.

- C'est donc vrai!

Il se tourna vers la femme.

- Mitsuki! C'est vrai!

Il retourna son visage vers celui de Caroline, souriant.

- Bienvenu chez les Shin, mademoiselle.

* * *

_**Chapitre court, désolée!!! Héhé... très peu de temps avant la fin du concour, le décompte arrive bientôt à la fin!**_

_**Black cat, oui... bon j'ai fait mon disclaimer XD ouiiii j'ai adoré écrire ce petit passage, je l'imaginais trop avec un air gaga faire oh regardeeeee... Maiiiiisss c'est pas ma faute!!! les poissonnnnns.**_

_**Nighthawk, rooohhhh... mais... pourquoi tant de cruauté envers ces créatures si adorables qui font kwek!**_

_**dragonnedufantastique, bah... la fin... elle a chanté... non?**_

_**Yu-chan, désolée de briser tes rêves XD c'est pas moi qui a composé la chanson... mais au moins la tu peux aller la chercher sur youtub-.**_

_**Yukira, ouais, j'adore trop cette chanson, c'est elle qui m'a inspiré le chapitre précédent...**_


	26. Chapitre 25

_**Chapitre 25**_

* * *

Caroline retira son bras de la poigne douce du Wutaien, incrédule.

L'homme recula doucement, l'air surprit.

- Désolé mademoiselle.

Elle secoua sa tête avant de dire doucement :

- Vous vous trompez de personne visiblement, monsieur.

Le Wutaien se tourna vers son fils qui haussa les épaules.

Devant le manque de réponse du jeune, il posa son regard dans celui de Caroline.

- Vous êtes de la famille de celui qui a puni la compagnie qui a fait souffrir mon peuple. Vous êtes donc la bienvenue ici.

Excédée, Caroline tourna le dos à l'homme et retourna sur ses pas.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle vit Kane la rattraper.

- Madame! Eh, madame! Partez pas!

Le garçon de 15 ans s'arrêta devant elle.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous en colère?

Elle serra les dents.

- Peu importe où je vais, je ne suis pas moi, je suis devenue une ombre. On ne m'appelle pas par mon nom, mais bien des choses comme "Celle qui ressemble à Sephiroth, aux incarnés." Toi-même, tu ne vois pas la personne que je suis, seulement ce qu'un homme a fait, des actes terribles et que tu crois sûrement que j'ai faits moi-même.

Kane secoua négativement la tête, mais elle reprit sa marche.

- Madame, je suis désolé! Je vous ferai traverser dès que nous serons arrivés à l'esquif!

Elle soupira puis s'arrêta.

- Kane Shin, tu ne sais rien. RIEN. Sephiroth n'était pas une personne bien. C'était un homme d'orgueil, troublé, et détruit de l'intérieur. Il a été élevé pour tuer, pour être une arme. Mais celle-ci s'est retournée vers ses créateurs. Et il tente toujours de détruire ce monde.

Elle plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme.

- Mon travail est d'aider cet homme, malgré le fait que la mort nous sépare. J'existe pour cette raison. Mon fils existe aussi pour cette raison. Nos destinées ne sont pas notre. Alors part.

Elle se remit à marcher vivement, mais quelques instants plus tard, les pas de Kane recommencèrent.

Il revint à sa hauteur et dit banalement :

- Hé bien… vous semblez décidée madame.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, souriant.

- J'ai toujours rêvé d'aventure! Ne pas pouvoir choisir son destin, c'est notre lot à tous! Faut simplement suivre le courant!

Ils marchèrent un long moment en silence, Caroline voyant que le jeune Wutaien ne laisserait pas tomber.

Une fois rendus au petit bateau, ils embarquèrent la moto de peine et de misère, l'embarcation se renfonçant encore un peu dans l'eau, puis montèrent.

- Vos parents ne vont pas s'inquiéter?

Le jeune garçon éclata de rire en prenant la rame.

- Oh, je disparais parfois comme ça, un bout de temps, ils ont appris à ne pas me courir après! Ils savent que je suis malheureux en tant que fermier et que je veux vivre une vie d'aventure!

- Humf…

Elle détourna le regard.

- Enlevez votre manteau, vous allez mourir de chaud!

Grommelant, elle enleva le lourd tissu.

Mathias dormait dans ses bras, fatigué du long voyage. Caroline caressa les petits cheveux noirs.

Kane regarda l'enfant à son tour.

- Il a les cheveux noirs?

Caroline hocha la tête.

- C'est la Mako qui fait ça, combinée à la présence de quelque chose dans notre organisme… Hojo m'avait expliqué un jour… Mais il a mes yeux. Heureusement…

Elle poussa les cheveux du bébé lui donnant un léger baiser sur la tête.

- Dite, pourquoi allez-vous à Nibelheim?

La jeune femme détourna la tête.

- Ce n'est pas ma vraie destination, mais c'est une étape.

O.o.O

Ils se relayèrent souvent avant d'arriver en vue de la terre ferme. Ils avaient dormis dans l'embarcation, mangeant les réserves de la jeune mère.

Un grand bateau de pêche les avait remorqués durant la nuit, se dirigeant vers le continent, heureux hasard.

Quand ils atteignirent enfin la terre ferme, Caroline se prépara à remercier le jeune pêcheur, mais celui-ci la regardait, curieux, mais l'air décidé.

Devant son air blasé, il éclata de rire.

- Vous avez deviné que je vous suivrais?

Elle se donna un léger coup sur le front, désespérée. Pourquoi avait-elle demandé à ce garçon en particulier?

Il la poussa gentiment vers l'avant.

- Allez, avancez madame!

Elle lui donna une tape sur le bras.

- Arrête avec tes "madame". Je ne suis pas beaucoup plus vieille que toi.

- D'accord… Caroline!

L'argentée monta sur la moto et fit signe à Kane d'embarquer à son tour. Le gamin s'accrocha comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui était un peu le cas.

- Tiens-toi bien Kane, si Mathias endure tous mes voyages, il faudra bien que tu suives aussi!

Elle boucla correctement le kangourou, tourna le contact et démarra en trombe.

O.o.O

Ils arrivèrent enfin à Nibelheim après une longue route et quelques monstres. Caroline les avait exterminés, mais elle était surprise de voir un si grand nombre de créatures dans les environs.

Elle arrêta son engin, regarda le village. Selon ses souvenirs, rien n'avait changé, mais comme tout était flou, elle ne pouvait pas en être sure.

Kane alla acheter quelques vivres à l'auberge pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers la colline.

Souriant, elle vit une source de Lifestream non loin. Elle tua un monstre bombe qui lui tournait trop autour et prit la petite gourde quelle avait apportée avec une cordelette.

Regardant si personne ne la surveillait, elle attacha la gourde à la corde et la lança dans le Lifestream, ramenant vers elle un peu de l'énergie.

- Humf… Ça ne vaut pas de la mako, mais ça fera pour la moto.

L'odeur lui donna un peu la nausée, mais elle ferma le contenant et se mit en route vers son véhicule.

Elle ne remarqua pas la silhouette qui se mit à la suivre.

Rendue à l'engin, elle versa la substance dans le réservoir et mit la gourde vide dans son sac.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter, mais Kane lui fit un grand sourire.

- Vous semblez bien connaître les environs!

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Un peu… très peu, mais assez pour me retrouver… et aller faire ce que je dois faire.

Kane pencha la tête doucement.

- Retrouver Sephiroth?

Caroline hocha doucement la tête.

- Et le reste de ma famille.

Un bruit de pas la fit se retourner d'un bloc.

- Finalement, j'ai bien fait de dormir à l'auberge après ma visite du village…

Caroline posa sa main sur la poignée de son épée.

- Cloud Strife.

Le blond tira son épée, l'air sérieux.

- Donc Shinra avait raison. Vous tentez réellement de faire revivre Sephiroth…

Il secoua la tête, l'air blasé.

- Cette histoire ne s'arrêtera donc jamais…

* * *

**_Nighthawk, héhé... tu me connais trop... XD mais pourquoi les oiseaux si mignons te soulent? _**

**_Black cat, yup! : D en effet petite Chewbacca! Mais oui faut te gaver! et tant pis... XD_**

**_Yu-chan, bah seph a faillit buter Rufus et la tour a complètement été détruite par le météor... ouais... Mais là héhéh Cloud est là : D_**

**_Dragonnedufantastique, bah, comme l'expliquait ce chapitre ,ils aiment bien Sephiroth car il a presque détruit la Shinra, tout comme dans le dernier chapitre... Et pour le chanter, bah... j'ai écris qu'elle se mettait à chanter... non?_**

**_Drack, mouhahahahahahaha toi et Sephy avez encore rien vuuuuu!!!! Et pour étonner... héhéhéhé..._**


	27. Chapitre 26

**Je tenais aussi à dire un gros merci à mes lecteurs, pour les reviews, alerts, et fav! Donc merci à:**

**Yumeless, Yukira Shiroi, Supy, Noemie-Jade, Nighthawk-59, KcloudTuramarth, Lunastrelle, Nely Suglisse, Tsukiyo2894, Yu-chan, Dragonnedufantastique, Black_Cat XD, Drack, Xialdene**

**Merci beaucoup!**

_****__**Chapitre 26**_  


* * *

Sans crier gare, Cloud sauta vers Caroline, qui, évitant la lame, poussa fortement Kane au loin lui mettant Mathias dans les bras.

- Vas-t en Kane!

Le jeune Wutaien vit avec fascination les épées s'entrechoquer avec une violence inouïe.

Mathias se mit à pleurer pendant que les chocs faisaient vibrer l'allée.

L'épée du blond coupa un mur qui s'effondra sur la jeune mère.

Elle repoussa de son mieux les briques avant de parer un coup traitre de la part de Strife.

- Tu es un autre pantin.

Caroline donna un coup de pied au blond pour se déprendre.

- Et tu crois que tu es mieux Strife? Toujours en train de te faire pousser dans le dos par tes amis pour avancer parce que tu n'es pas capable seul. Oh oui, vous avez battu Sephiroth… En vous mettant à plusieurs contre un! Ça m'étonne déjà que je ne sois pas en train de me faire poignarder dans le dos par la ninja ou tirer une balle par Valentine!

Cloud lui donna un coup d'épée au bras qui la fit gémir de douleur alors qu'elle tentait de son mieux de bloquer l'attaque.

Elle entendit faiblement Kane crier quelque chose puis un coup de feu.

Son bras sembla résonner comme un gong et elle baissa les yeux pour voir son épée se casser en mille morceaux.

Valentine la regardait calmement alors que Cloud levait son arme.

*Non… Ça ne peut pas finir comme ça.*

Elle poussa un cri de rage et se jeta sur Cloud. Elle le frappa dans le ventre à l'aide de son bras valide et le poussa de toutes ses forces.

- Je ne veux pas mourir! J'ai le droit de vivre!

Cloud l'empoigna par les cheveux et la fit tomber sur le sol.

Le choc fut rude et sa lèvre fendit.

Tentant péniblement de se relever, elle vit le blond se rapprocher d'elle, l'épée à la main.

- Vous êtes étranges…

Il posa la lame contre la gorge de la jeune femme qui déglutit difficilement.

- Toujours à vouloir servir Jenova alors qu'elle vous mène à votre perte.

Caroline tourna son regard vers Kane qui recula lentement.

- Vas-t-en Kane. Vite!

Cloud appuya un peu plus son arme contre sa gorge.

- Pourquoi faites-vous ça…

Il avait l'air en colère, mais aussi… triste, mais pas pour elle… visiblement pour une autre personne… Aeris.

La jeune argentée soupira.

- Nous sommes comme ça. Nous sommes nés pour cela. On croit toujours changer le destin, mais on découvre rapidement que ce n'est pas nous qui le contrôlons.

Strife serra les dents.

- J'ai promis à Mère de la servir. Elle m'a donné une autre chance de vivre et j'ai accepté les termes du contrat.

- Quel contrat!?

Elle détourna le regard.

- Tu n'as pas à savoir.

Il appuya de nouveau et quelques gouttes de sang coulèrent de la blessure causée par la lame.

- Finalement, tu es comme les autres incarnés. Tu n'as pas de volonté.

Caroline plongea ses yeux dans ceux du blond avec rage.

- Pas de volonté? Tu me fais rire?! Tu connais beaucoup de gens qui sont prêts à se suicider pour enfin vivre!? Tu connais beaucoup de gens qui malgré leur souffrance, malgré leur peur, avancent encore et toujours, même s'ils ne croient pas vraiment en leur avenir? Même s'ils ne croient pas en leur but? Je ne veux pas que ce monde disparaisse Strife! Mais je dois aider Mère et si c'est ce qu'elle veut, je dois le faire!

Des pleurs de bébé se firent entendre, attirant l'attention de Cloud, permettant à Caroline de pousser la lame et se lever.

La moto se mit en marche et elle vit Kane, Mathias contre lui, démarrer et rouler vers elle.

Elle sauta sur l'engin quand il arriva près d'elle et fit un doigt d'honneur à Cloud qui la regardait, surprit.

Sans attendre, elle passa ses bras au-dessus de ceux de Kane et prit le contrôle de l'engin.

- Merci. Sans toi…

Le Wutaien resta silencieux alors qu'il tentait d'aller en arrière de la moto sans tomber.

- C'était Cloud Strife?

Caroline hocha la tête.

- En effet. Il a tué deux fois Sephiroth. Puis mes trois frères. Ils avaient attaqué Rufus Shinra pour récupérer la tête de celle que nous appelons Mère.

Elle leva le regard pour voir un nuage rouge les poursuivre.

Jurant, elle tourna brusquement et s'enfonça dans la forêt.

Le nuage disparut, laissant mal à l'aise la jeune femme qui roula de plus belle vers sa destination.

O.o.O

Le blond jura et donna un coup de pied aux débris d'épée.

- Ce monstre a pu s'enfuir…

Il regarda Vincent s'envoler puis Cloud se dirigea vers sa propre moto en courant.

- Je ne la laisserai pas s'enfuir!

O.o.O

Après une longue route entrecoupée de pauses pour nourrir Mathias et vérifier s'ils étaient suivis, ils arrivèrent enfin à une grotte.

Caroline débarqua vivement de sa moto et desserra les courroies du kangourou avant de le déposer dans les bras de Kane.

- Kane, reste ici et garde Mathias.

Le jeune Wutaien voulut dire quelque chose, mais elle lui jeta un regard noir avant d'entrer dans la caverne.

Rapidement elle arriva devant d'immenses cristaux bleus.

Ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur la forme endormie du cristal central, de l'autre côté de l'eau.

- Lucrecia…

*_Ma fille. L'énergie contenue ici peut te permettre de ramener un de tes frères. Malheureusement, tu ne peux pas ramener Sephiroth, il n'y a pas assez d'énergie. Tu dois donc choisir parmi les trois autres.*_

La bouche de Caroline s'ouvrit doucement, de choc.

- Un seul?! Vous m'aviez dit que je pourrais enfin les revoir!

*_J'ai sous-estimé la quantité d'énergie disponible.*_

Le cristal face à elle se mit à briller fortement.

Une voix douce se fit entendre.

- _Fille de Jenova, quitte cet endroit et laisse-moi expier mes péchés seule._

Caroline prit une roche et la lança vers le cristal.

- Vous ne savez même pas pourquoi je suis là, fermez là!

La jeune argentée soupira avant de dire doucement :

- Yazoo… Je veux que Yazoo revienne…

*_Pose tes mains sur le cristal et pense fortement à lui.*_

_

* * *

_

**_Voila... Le chapitre était court, désolée! Mais bon..._**

**_Yu-chan, Bah... oui, Cloud (malheureusement) est la base de ff7 avec Sephiroth... alors, faut bien que je lui donne un petit role au moins! _**

**_Lunastrelle, héhé, il est trop têtu pour ça! Il est rongé par la vengeance... du de voir clairement dans ce temps là..._**

**_Yukira, nan : D c'est le but! Ahhhh Kane... pour lui, tu verras bien, mais... il veut vivre, ça c'est certain._**

**_dragonnedufantastique, XD ok, je vois le style! Mais... il faut bien vous laisser sur votre appétit, sinon vous ne me lirez plus... snif_**

**_Black cat, héhéhé, faut bien que je ne te dise pas tout très chère collègue! et oui : D Kane ressemble un peu a Sora... mais... moins con quand même... Et, il va servir à quelque chose!_**

**_Nighthawk, yup, il l'avait pas dit, mais dans sa tête il s'était dit : ''I'll be back''. XD Et, je te comprend moi aussi je déteste les emo... (sauf vinnie...)_**


	28. Chapitre 27

**_Chapitre 27_**

* * *

Caroline posa doucement ses mains sur le cristal de Lucrecia, celui-ci se mettant à briller de mille feux.

La jeune femme hurla alors qu'elle sentait son énergie drainée.

Une déflagration violente lui fit perdre pied et la fit tomber dans l'eau.

L'eau glaciale l'empêcha de perdre conscience, mais le choc l'avait laissée sonnée.

Peinant, elle tenta de se relever en entendant toussoter faiblement.

- Yazoo…

Elle s'extirpa du bassin glacé et s'approcha de la forme étendue parmi les cristaux.

Yazoo toussait et semblait chercher son souffle.

- Je suis là petit frère, calme-toi…

Caroline posa doucement ses mains froides sur le front brulant de Yazoo puis le vit sourire faiblement.

- Grande sœur…

Une larme de joie coula sur la joue de la jeune femme.

- Madame! Caroline! Ça va?

Kane arriva en courant, l'air affolé.

- J'ai entendu une explosion!

Caroline lui fit signe de se calmer puis tenta de se lever, en vain.

- Kane, va chercher les couvertures dans les poches de la moto et des vêtements secs.

Le jeune Wutaien regarda un long moment Yazoo, sous le choc, puis se dirigea vers l'extérieur.

Yazoo avait perdu conscience et Caroline ne mit pas longtemps à le suivre dans le confort de l'inconscience.

O.o.O

Yazoo se réveilla, un doux sentiment de sécurité l'entourant.

Il constata qu'il était dans les bras de sa grande sœur et une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas de l'autre côté de celle-ci.

Trop bien, il décida de refermer ses yeux et se blottit plus confortablement dans les bras de Caroline, bien au chaud.

Malheureusement des pleurs se firent entendre.

La jeune femme se mit à bouger puis se réveilla.

Il resta immobile, souhaitant qu'elle se rendorme, mais elle le repoussa très doucement et se tourna pour prendre un bébé dans ses bras.

- Chut Mathias… Calme-toi… oh allez, vient dans les bras de maman mon amour…

Il grogna puis se leva lentement.

- Oh, je t'ai réveillé… Désolé petit frère.

Yazoo haussa les épaules, mais se mit à bouder.

Sa sœur s'occupait plus de son bambin que de lui et il dut s'avouer à lui-même qu'il était jaloux.

Il revenait enfin à la vie, mais elle s'occupait davantage du gamin!

O.o.O

Caroline vit son frère se mettre à froncer les sourcils mais resta silencieuse.

Devant tout le mouvement, Kane se réveilla à son tour.

- Vous êtes enfin réveillé! J'ai eu peur en vous trouvant inconscients tous les deux en revenant!

Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et sourit comme un idiot.

La jeune femme soupira de désespoir devant l'attitude du Wutaien et Yazoo se mit à rire.

- Ah grande sœur, je comprends pourquoi tu dis que certains humains méritent de vivre, même si c'est juste pour nous faire rire!

Kane lui jeta un regard surpris alors que Caroline éclatait de rire.

Décidément, ramener Yazoo était le meilleur choix. C'était le plus indépendant du trio, Loz était trop influençable et Kadaj…

Sans laisser le temps à son frère de comprendre, elle libéra son bras droit, la gauche tenant toujours Mathias et prit délicatement Yazoo dans ses bras.

- Je suis contente que tu sois revenu… Désolée… j'aurais dû vous prévenir des actions de Strife… et de la pluie de la Cetra…

Yazoo serra tendrement Caroline dans ses bras à son tour.

Kane, visiblement mal à l'aise se leva et quitta la grotte.

O.o.O

Marchant vers l'air libre, le jeune Wutaien frissonna.

L'air était froid, mais quelque chose de plus lourd le fit scruter les alentours.

Son cœur s'arrêta quand il vit le nuage rouge s'approcher à vive allure de… la grotte!

Il se précipita à l'intérieur.

O.o.O

Caroline et Yazoo virent le Kane revenir en criant :

- Vite, il faut partir, le nuage rouge vient par ici!

La jeune femme se leva d'un bond, déposant Mathias dans son kangourou malgré le regard triste du bébé et fit signe à Yazoo de la suivre.

Son frère se pencha pour ramasser les couvertures éparpillées parmi les cristaux, mais la main de Caroline le fit stopper et se relever de force.

- Nous n'avons plus le temps!

Ils coururent à l'extérieur, le nuage dangereusement près.

Caroline embarqua sur la moto, paniquée.

Yazoo, visiblement surprit lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension.

- Je n'ai plus d'arme, petit frère. Et malheureusement, Valentine est plus puissant que grand frère. Allez, embarquez, et tenez-vous bien!

Kane embarqua derrière elle suivit de Yazoo qui sauta derrière lui.

La jeune femme démarra en trombe, le nuage presque au-dessus d'eux, des balles ricochant autour d'eux.

O.o.O

Vincent vit avec surprise l'ancienne Soldier… accompagnée d'un des membres du trio infernal, mort un an plus tôt environ…

Une lourde appréhension s'empara de lui alors qu'il tirait sur le trio qui fuyait.

Atterrissant rapidement, il courut dans la grotte de celle qu'il aimait toujours.

- Lucrecia!

Il stoppa net en voyant les débris du cristal.

- Non…

Un silence de mort flotta dans la grotte puis un hurlement de rage pure retentit, faisant trembler les parois.

O.o.O

Caroline rentra la tête dans les épaules quand elle entendit le rugissement.

Mathias se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

- Chut bébé… ce n'est rien… calme-toi…

Elle pouvait sentir Kane trembler contre elle, et l'anxiété de Yazoo.

Tentant de faire de l'humour, elle dit fortement :

- Hé bien ton retour est mouvementé petit frère!

- Grande sœur! Un monstre nous attaque par le ciel!

Caroline leva la tête pour voir une forme rouge et noire voler à toute allure vers eux.

- Oh non…

Elle accéléra de plus belle, mais la forme approcha puis les dépassa.

Abasourdie, elle put seulement éviter de foncer dans ce qu'elle reconnut étant Chaos.

Un cri de douleur se fit entendre et elle vit Yazoo se tenir le bras, en sang.

- Yazoo!

Déconcentrée, elle perdit le contrôle de l'engin. Elle fut éjectée violemment et tomba au sol, serrant et protégeant son bébé de son mieux.

*Pourquoi tout ce que je fais finit par échouer… Je voulais seulement revoir mes frères…*

Une sourde douleur commença à envahir son dos, mais elle se releva tant bien que mal pour voir Kane en piteux état non loin et Yazoo, inconscient, tout près d'elle.

Elle sentit une main l'attraper par les cheveux et la tirer pour la mettre debout.

Le visage menaçant de Chaos la fixa.

Des larmes de douleurs coulèrent de ses yeux, mais Caroline tenta de rester forte.

Sans un mot, Chaos enleva le kangourou malgré les protestations de la jeune femme et ses mouvements pour l'arrêter.

Il déposa l'enfant sur une pierre et tira la jeune femme derrière lui, vers Yazoo puis la jeta par terre.

Une arme se matérialisa dans la main de Chaos et il visa le duo.

- Vous ne ferez plus jamais de mal.

* * *

**_Ne me tuez paaaaas! _**

**_Voici le dernier chapitre, le prochain est la conclusion..._**

**_Lunastrelle, bah Vincent surveille... mais.. fallait pas s'en prendre à Lucrecia snif... Et Lulu la aidé... mais p-t pas à son avantage..._**

**_nighthawk, vive les emo!XD héhé comment as-tu deviné? XD _**

**_Black cat, ouiiiiiiiiiiiii! Faisons un tableau! une expo! pfffff_**

**_dragonnedufantastique, bonne chance XD merci aussi :3_**

**_Drack et Sephy... erk... mais c'est dégeux ces pulpes sanguinolentes! Mais Vincent... tuez-le pas, j'en aurai besoin encore! XD Cloud aussi malheureusement... snif..._**


	29. Conclusion

**_Conclusion_**

* * *

Couchée dans une substance moelleuse, Caroline soupira d'aise.

C'était si confortable, si réconfortant…

Une main chaude se posa sur son front lui arrachant un sourire et sa tête, malgré elle, se cala plus confortablement dans la main chaleureuse et douce.

- Pauvre elle…

Une voix douce, familière l'enveloppa.

- Certaines personnes n'ont jamais de repos. Le destin est parfois dur.

Une autre main, petite et caressante se posa sur son front.

- Son énergie ne vient pas d'ici, elle ne peut pas aller dans la rivière de la vie, comme les autres.

*Les… autres?*

- Que pouvons-nous faire?

La première voix, chaude et joyeuse résonna.

*Faire… de moi? Où suis-je…*

- Hé bien, nous pourrions la renvoyer chez elle, mais si elle était désespérée au point de se mettre sous la main de la calamité…

*Calamité? Ça me dit quelque chose… Jenova…*

- Vrai! Mais alors, on la renvoie où?

*Mère… Yazoo… Kane…*

La voix féminine se fit entendre de nouveau.

- Hé bien… Je ne sais pas Zack… Elle recommencera. Elle sous le contrôle de Jenova.

*Mathias… Mon bébé…*

- Mais son enfant, qui l'a en ce moment?

Un silence apaisant dura quelques instants.

- Le jeune Wutaien a fui avec lui.

Sans s'en rendre compte, toute la tension présente en Caroline se dissipa.

*Mathias… est en sécurité…*

Elle put sentir du mouvement autour d'elle.

- Zack!

La jeune femme se sentit tirée en arrière puis tomba durement sur un sol.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux pour constater qu'elle était dans une pièce grise, entourée d'homme en blanc.

Alors qu'elle tentait de se lever, une violente douleur la força à se recoucher.

Une voix quelle pouvait reconnaître entre mille se fit entendre.

- Alors, on se réveille? Heureusement que nous avons vu la lumière faite par l'attaque de Valentine, car vous seriez morte…

*Tunney*

Une main lui attrapa le menton, la forçant à tourner la tête.

- Vous êtes enfin entre mes mains jusqu'à votre mort et j'ai tous les droits… Je sens que nous allons bien nous amuser…

O.o.O

Kane, blessé, s'était levé et avait attrapé rapidement Mathias qui pleurait fortement. La créature qui les avait attaqués avait tué la jeune femme… devant ses yeux ainsi que le jeune homme…

Il avait couru, visiblement la créature ne le poursuivant pas et avait tenté de retourner à Wutai par ses propres moyens.

Sans moyen de transport, le voyage avait été long, mais il avait construit une petite embarcation de roseau et avait pu revenir sur son île.

Ses parents l'avaient soigné et nourri ainsi que le bébé qu'il avait sauvé.

Rapidement ils en avaient conclu qu'ils devaient protéger l'enfant à tout prix, au moins pour la mémoire de la mère qui était morte.

Ainsi Mathias, destiné à devenir un pantin pour le compte de Jenova devint un membre à part entière de la famille Shin...

* * *

**_Héhé?_**

**_Pitié! Pas taper, pas taper! La suite est déjà en cours._**

**_Première note, le concours est rendu dans le décompte final! Bonne chance à tous!_**

**_Deuxième note, merci à tout ceux qui ont lu la fic!_**

**_Nighthawk, Bah... ils se font bouffer? : D c'est bien, ils servent enfin à quelque chose! Merci d'avoir suivit la fic!_**

**_Black cat, héhéhé, je sais! Mais tu sais déjà les lourds secrets du futur... Mais oui, tu peux, je te le prête! Mici de tout tes conseils!_**

**_Lunastrelle, bah oui, mais il le sait pas lui! Et tu vois, ils ne sont pas mort, juste... entre les mains de la Shinra... Mais... est-ce vraiment mieux? Merci de tes reviews et ta lecture!_**

**_Drack, hé non, personne est arrivé pour sauver Caro et Yazoo... et la Shinra les détient à présent... Pitié, pas tuer, pas tuer! Merci d'avoir suivit la fic et pour te reviews si marrantes!_**


End file.
